My Screwed Up Life
by chester-roxs
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a 17 year old girl who attends to Konoha High. There, every thing goes wrong. Embarrassing herself infront of the whole school, a sleepover gone bad, and the most feared gang in school is after her! Full summary inside. Complete
1. Chapter 1

My Screwed Up Life

This is my first fanfic, so be nice!

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she lives/take cares of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's when everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover-gone bad, and the school's most feared gang, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all the songs in my story!

Key: _'Hinata's thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**Yelling"**

"_**Singing"**_

_Flashback_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ch. 1 Ahhhh, School!

"BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP!" Just then my lavender eyes shot up at the sound of my alarm clock. I gave an angry glare before struggling to turn the darn thing off. "Ahhhh! I hate this thing!" I hollered to no one in particular. Finally, I managed to turn the alarm clock off. "That's the fourth time you said that this week," said Hanabi, my 13 year old little sister who was standing by my doorway.

Meet Hinata Hyuga, a 16-year-old teenager that lives only with her little sister. When she was little, her mother died for heart cancer. It was indeed hard for her to move on, but she had help from her father. Three years ago through, he died form a heart attack. So now the two girls live in two-story house that has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, family room, a kitchen (Of course), and a small study room.

I stared at my sister who was surprisingly already dress. She was wearing her school uniform, a red and black plaid skirt that is two inches above her knees, a white blouse, a black tie, and her school pin above her right chest to finish it off. Hanabi's silky black hair was in her famous messy ponytails. '_What a surprise, but why is she wearing her school uniform today?' _Hanabi started to walk towards me, entering my light blue colored room and had an evil smirk on her face. "You know its Monday, right sis?" she said still smirking. I roes my eyebrows at her. "So, what is-" '_Oh no, school starts on Monday!'_ By now Hanabi's smirk turn into an uncontrollable supply of laughter. I turned my head towards my alarm clock. It read 7: 46. CRAP! School stared at 8: 15!

I threw my soft tropical scented dark blue sheet off me and ran towards my white closet. I could hear Hanabi laugh at me as I dove into a pill of cloths that I didn't bother to put away. "WHERE IS MY UNIFORM?" I scream as I continued searching. "I believe it is in the bathroom, you know, the last place you put it," Hanabi said. With that, I rushed to the bathroom. Thank goodness it was only one door down. I ran into the bathroom, threw my clothes off, turned on the shower and hopped in. Then when I was finished, I turned off the shower, grabbed the closest towel near me, which happened to be the one with Barbie on it, and quickly dried myself off. I put my school uniform on and combed my hair. I decided that I would leave my hair down.

I ran back to my room and found it empty. _'Hanabi must be eating breakfast.' _I went up to my mirror, which had a table below it where I kept my jewelry. Grabbing a pair of emerald stud earrings, and shoved them in my ears. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. I had a blue and black plaid skirt that was a bit above knee length, a white blouse like Hanabi, a blue tie and a my school pin, which was basically a metal leaf, above my left chest. I looked pretty good for getting ready in a hurry. "HINATA! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" yelled an angry Hanabi. I looked at my clock. 7:58. _'CRAP!'_

I grabbed my light blue school bag and ran down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I nearly ran into Hanabi. "Sorry 'bout that," I said. "Never mind, lets go!" she said. And with that, we ran toward my black pickup truck. The truck looked like a brand knew one actually. Well, my father bought it right before he died, though I had to wait till this year to be able to drive it. So it doesn't have a single scratch on it and looks like it just had a new fresh coat of paint on it.

I rummaged through my backpack and finally found my keys under my books and school schedule. "Hurry up! It takes four minutes to get to my school and seven minutes to get to your school from my school!" Hanabi hollered at me. As she was yelling at me, I quickly got into my car and turn it on. As I drove out of the drive way and onto the street, Hanabi turned on the radio for me. "Now this is Girlfriend by Avril, who was number one last night on the Top Ten," said the radioman, Mike. "I love this station! It always has the best songs!" said an excited Hanabi. I looked at Hanabi as she started to sing with the song.

"_**Hey Hey you you I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way I think you need a knew one**_

_**Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend"**_

I started to sing along with her. '_I can't help it! It is such a good song!'_

"_**You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious**_

_**I think about you all the time you're so addictive**_

_**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright"**_

After the song was done, we were at Hanabi's school. It was a pretty big school for middle school. The building was a tan brick color and had a pale red colored roof. I drove the pickup truck up in front of the school entrance, and watched Hanabi walk out of the car without a word. As soon as she was gone, I looked at the clock. 8:04. That gives me seven minutes to get there, leaving me four, maybe five minutes to find my class in a school I've only been in once.

I drove off to my new high school, while listening to the radio. Mike and Jon, the radiomen, were having a discussion about poison ivy. _'What is poison ivy any ways?'_ Just then I saw my high school. It looked a lot like Hanabi's school except Konoha High School is bigger. I drove my black pickup into the parking lot, and found a spot next to a bight orange convertible and a dark blue mini cooper. _'Looks like a lot of people own expensive cars here. Which means a lot of rich people go here I bet.' _I turned the engine off, grabbing my backpack and keys as I hurried towards the entrance of the school.

I shoved my blue/blackish hair that is elbow length behind my ear. As I put my keys in my backpack, I reached the entrance. Four wooden doors stood tall, all of them open. I walk though to find the office in front of me. I opened the door to find a woman with blond hair in two pigtails wearing a wearing a white blouse and pale blue pants. She was hollering at two boys, one had red spiky hair; the other had brown spiky hair. What I found odd was the brown haired guy had a cute white puppy on his lap. They were both wearing the exact same school uniform as me, except they were pants instead of a skirt._ 'That would have been something to see, guys wearing skirts.'_

"Explain to me why you need your dog here Kiba?" the lady said. "Well, Tsunade, um," the brown haired boy said. "We were asked by Kakashi sensei to bring a dog in so he can point out the parts of a dog and compare them to a human," said the red head. "Gaara, I asked Kiba not you, and I don't recall him saying any- oh! Hello there. Sorry, but do you need something?" the women name Tsunade said. Just then I notice the two boys stare at me. The brown haired boy named Kiba, started to smirk, while the other one, Gaara just kept a blank expression. "Well, um, I-I'm the new s-student, H-Hinata H-Hyuga." _'Curse my stuttering! Why do I always stutter when I'm in front of people I don't know!'_

"Ah well yes, I got your locker comb and number right here," she said while opening random drawers in her wooden desk. As I stood there watching her look for the information I need, I felt some one staring at me. Taking a quick glance, I noticed the two boys were still staring at me. _'What is there problem! Haven't they seen a girl before!' _"Ah hah! Here it is!" said Tsunade, who was now my new principle. She handed me the piece of paper and smiled. "Could you tell me who your first hour teacher is, since homeroom is basically over. That way I could call him or her to tell that teacher you might be late," she said in a business way.

"Oh, um," I said while ruffling through my backpack. I grabbed the paper and looked it over.

_Hinata Hyuga _

_Homeroom: Kurenai; room 196_

_First Hour: Kakashi: Science; room 177_

_Second Hour: Asuma: Reading/L.A.; room 213_

_Third Hour: Anko: Social Studies; room 158_

_Lunch_

_Fourth Hour: Kurenai: Math; room 196_

_Fifth Hour: Gai: Gym; in the gymnasium_

_Sixth Hour: Orochimaru: Art; room 216_

"I h-have Kakashi for f-first h-hour," I said, scanning the paper. "I have that too! What other classes do you have?" the boy named Kiba said. He started to walk towards me. I could now see his face clearly; he had brown eyes and has two triangle tattoos on both of his cheeks. _'Wow, people already have tattoos at this school.'_ Just then Kiba snatched my schedule away. I saw his expression change from excited to disappointment. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! GAARA HAS HER IN FOUR CLASSES AND I ONLY HAVE HER IN FIRST AND FIFTH HOUR!" he screamed rather loudly. This made the red head look at me.

I noticed that he has a tattoo like Kiba, only on his forehead and it is the Japanese sign for love. Not to mention his two dull light blue eyes that show no affection of love. "KIBA SHUT UP! YOU TWO CAN GO TO FIRST HOUR NOW! Hinata, you are dismissed too," Tsunade said kindly at the end. _'I have a feeling those boys case a lot of trouble all the time.' _The two boys stood up and left in a hurry. I bowed and walked out of the office to find my first hour class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like it? Please Review and tell me if I did good. No flames are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she lives/take cares of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's when everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover-gone bad, and the school's most feared gang, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

I want to say thank you to all of you that reviewed. Also, I won't be able to update for a week. I'll be gone camping.

Key: _'Hinata's thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**Yelling"**

"_**Singing"**_

_Flashback_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ch. 2 Sorry!

As I walked though the white colored halls, I notice it was practically empty. The only thing comforting me is the rows of never ending lockers and a few doors here and there. "BRIIIIIIIINNGG!" _'There goes the bell.' _I looked up to see the hallway flooded with student everywhere. _'Wow, that was fast.'_ I started to walk down the hall aimlessly, looking for my first hour class. I turned my head to the door on the right. It read room 177. _'About time I found it'._

I reached for the handle and opened the door. As I opened the door, I heard people laughing like crazy. _'Why are they laughing?'_ I peeked through the door to see a boy with blond hair lying on the ground. _'It's my first day of school and I already hurt someone by only opening a door. Great!'_ Slipping into the room, I could see the boy better. Besides blond hair, he had light blue eyes and whisker tattoos on his cheeks. _'He looks pretty cute.'_ I shook my head at the thought of that. Now is not the time to be thinking about that.

"Ouch! What the heck did you do that for!" he said. For a second, our eyes locked together. Until I looked away, feeling a small blush on my cheeks. I saw his face change from angry to happy. "Hey! I don't remember seeing you here? Are you a new student? What's your name?" he said rather excited. "Umm, w-well, my n-name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga. Oh, and y-yes I a-am a n-new s-student," I said rather softly. He looked at me for a second then gave me a big grin. "Well Hinata, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he screamed more than said. "N-Nice to m-meet you, N-Naruto," I said a bit louder.

He gathered all his books in one arm and stood up. _'He must be at least a head taller than me.'_ "Come on, lets go sit down. Kakashi Sensei wouldn't be here for a while," he said softer. When I was about to respond, I felt an arm rap around my waist. I immediately froze. "Sorry Naruto, but Hinata here is going to sit next to me." _'That voice sounds familiar.' _I turned my head to see a smirking Kiba. "Oh, and what makes you say that?" asked Naruto. "Naruto and Kiba, would you two please take a seat," said an unfamiliar voice. I felt Kiba's arm move away from my waist. _'I can't believe that guy put his arm around my waist like I was his! We've only met for about 2 minutes! He is someone I don't want to be around for sure. I hope Shino is going to work today. I defiantly need someone to talk to about this.'_

"Oh, you must me the new student right?" asked the same voice from before. I turned around to see a man wearing black pant, a white t-shirt, and surprisingly a mask covered his face. But what amazed me was his silver hair that stood up a slanted way. "Y-Yes," I manage to mumble. "Would you please introduce yourself to the class. By the way, I am Kakashi your Science teacher," he said. I faced the desks filled with students and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "M-My name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuga."

"Okay Hinata, would you please take a seat next to Ino. Ino raise your hand," said Kakashi. As he said this, a girl with blond hair and blue eyes looked up from her flirting with some guys and raised her hand. _'What a flirt.' _ I walked towards her and sat down. I looked up at my teacher and he began doing what teachers do, teach.

The rest of the morning went by pretty fast. Then finally it was lunchtime. _'Oh boy, so far I haven't made any friends yet. Where in the world am I suppose to sit!'_ I fallowed the crowd to the cafeteria and got in line to get my food. There, I got a plate of spaghetti, garlic bread, and a glass of Pepsi. I paid the lunch lady and left towards the rows of tables filled with students. For a moment, I looked back at the food counter. All of a sudden I ran into someone, my tray flying forward. I looked up to see a screaming Ino, covered in my lunch from head to toe.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS ONPURPOSE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR ELSE…." She screamed only to be interrupted by a female voice. "Or else what? You're going to tell your mommy?" I looked behind me to see a girl with green eyes and pink hair. "Sakura," Ino hissed. "I don't think she's going to tell her mommy, or else she'll have to deal with us." I turned around to see a girl with blue eyes and four blonde ponytails. "Ino you wouldn't want to mess with us, you might break a nail. Maybe two, if you're lucky," pink haired girl said with a smirk. The girl with four ponytails smiled. With that, Ino stomped of to who knows where.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl with four ponytails said. Now the other girl turned her attention towards me. "H-Hinata H-Hyuga," I said. _'I can't blow this! This might be my chance to make friends! Just stay calm!' _ "Well hi Hinata! My name is Sakura and this is Temari!" said the pink head cheery. "What you did to Ms. Ino over there was great! Watching her priceless face was a big laugh," said Temari. "But knowing Ino, she will probably try to get you back. Don't worry, you can hang with us," said Sakura. "We have some extra food at our table that you can eat, since you gave your food to Ino," said Temari. _'Yes! I finally made friends!' _

With that said, I walked next to both of the girls heading to who knows where. We stopped at a rectangular table were some students were sitting that were probably Sakura's and Temari's friends sat. "Hinata, I would like you to meet are friends," Sakura said. Temari started listing them going down the row. "Gaara, Sasuke, Skikamaro, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, and Neji." I froze when I heard Neji's name. I looked at him and he looked back at me. "Hinata, I didn't know you went to this school?" Neji said. "Well Neji, I moved here and decided to go to this school. I didn't know you went here," I said. _'Great, I'll stutter when I'm around new people but not him.'_

"Wait! You know Neji?" asked a surprised Sakura. I looked at her for a moment then replied, "H-He is my c-cousin, o-one would t-think one w-would know t-their own c-cousin." I looked at the table to see surprised faces. "Well we actually learn something new at school. Why don't you sit down," said a girl with brown eyes and her brown hair up into two buns. _'Tenten, I believe.' _ I sat next to Temari and Naruto. Naruto knowing me form this morning shared some of his ramen with me. I thanked him and ate it. Once in a while I would notice Kiba glare at Naruto angrily. Naruto would smirk in return. When lunch ended, I found out that Temari and Tenten where 17 like Neji.

The group split and we headed our separate ways. I was walking with Sakura and Gaara to Math; after all they have it too. Math went by fast for me, after all, I excel in Math. Now it was gym time. I walked with Sakura to the locker rooms and changed into a white t-shirt and black mid-thigh shorts that Sakura gave me. _'Much better than those skirts.' _As we walked out, there was a man wearing a green jump suit that had a bowl cut hair and big bushy eyebrows. I shivered at the sight. "Hello there! I am Gai, your gym teacher! I expect you to show your youthfulness all the time in my class! Now start running five youthful laps around my youthful gym." He said.

As Sakura and I ran laps, I noticed that everyone had gym together except for Tamari, Tenten and Neji. _'Well they are a grade above us.'_ Sakura and I finally did our five laps so we decided to talk. "Does h-he always t-talk about y-youth that m-much?" I asked. "Oh yeah," said Sakura, "That's all he ever talks about." "All right! Everybody gather around me!" said Gai.

We walked towards him and stood near Naruto and Sasuke who were wearing the same thing as us, except longer shorts. "Today we are playing youthful dodge ball! Our captains are Lee and Tayuya," he said. A boy that looked like a mini Gai walked to the front and a girl with pink hair like Sakura walked to the front. As she turned around, I could see her face showed a don't mess with me look. "ALL RIGHT! I CHOSE THE YOUTHFULL NARUTO!" Lee screamed. Naruto stood next to Lee. "I chose Pinky," said Tayuya. Sakura smirked and stood next to her. "I CHOSE THE YOUTHFULL SASUKE!" Sasuke stood next to Lee, annoyed. "I'll take new be, Hinata," said Tayuya. I looked up and stood next to her. "I hope your good," she said.

As soon as everyone was picked, the game began. After a while I noticed a lot of people where out, including Sakura. '_This is my first time playing dodge ball! How am I going to survive this'! _ Just then a ball came rolling toward me. _'I can do this! Just pick it up and throw it.'_ I looked around me to see Tayuya and I where the only ones left on our team. Just then Lee threw a ball at her and she did the same thing back. Both of them where hit. I grabbed the ball and saw the only one left was Naruto. He was to busy watching Lee and Tayuya to see me. _'You can do this!'_ I threw the ball as hard as I could. "SMACK!"

I looked up to see I hit Naruto on the face! I looked at Tayuya to see her smiling at me. "WE WIN!" she screamed. Tayuya and Sakura came up and hugged me. "Your not bad girl, I think I'm going to call you Big H. Your fierce girl and that's what I like 'bout you," Tayuya said. "Thanks," I said in return. "Nice hit, I even got a nose bleed from it." I turned around to see Naruto with very bloody nose. "S-Sorry about t-that," I told him. _'This is the second time I hurt him today.'_ "All right! That was very youthful of you all! Now go and get changed!" said Gai

We did as we told and got changed. The bell rang and we split up. My last class went by fast and just then the dismissal bell rang. I ran towards my locker and grabbed my backpack. I fallowed the crowd outside then turned to car. "See ya Hinata!" I heard Sakura say. I waved and continued walking. When I got to my car, I noticed Sasuke was getting into his blue mini cooper and Naruto was getting into his orange convertible that I parked next to. _'What a coincidence.' _

"Hey Hinata. Sweet ride," said Naruto. "T-Thanks, you t-too," I replied. I got into my car and headed towards Hanabi's school. After seven minutes, I saw Hanabi waiting on the sidewalk. She was talking to a girl with orange hair in two high ponytails. They departed and Hanabi opened the car and got in. We drove in silence for a while. "I'm going to have to go to work today, you know, Café in de Leafs? I won't be back until seven," I told her. "Okay, I'll just make a sandwich or something," Hanabi replied. With that said, we made it to our house. Hanabi got out of the car and ran into the house.

I took off, heading for my 3:30-7:00 P.M. shift at the café. I looked at the clock and it read 3:15. _'That gives me just enough time to get there.'_

I'm trying to make all my chapters pretty long. As I said before I won't be able to update for a week now, because I'm going camping. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

My Screwed Up Life

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she lives/take cares of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's when everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover-gone bad, and the school's most feared gang, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

I couldn't help myself from writing another chapter before I'm heading out to camp. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

--

Ch. 3 Work Chaos

I parked my pick up in the Café in de Leafs's parking lot. I got out of my car and walked towards the entrance. The café is a one-story high brick building that has a few vines rapped around the outside for decoration. It has a wooden door, and above that is the name of the café in big green letters. There are also a few windows so that the guest may look outside while they are eating.

I opened the big wooden door and headed inside. There, the bar stood in the middle of all the scattered tables. As I walked on the violet colored carpet, I made my way to the bartender. "Hey Shino, I'm going to get dressed into my uniform since I'm wearing my school one," I told the bartender. "You better hurry up, Jiraiya won't be happy to see one of his employees late," Shino said. He was wearing black pants, a dark blue t-shirt that said in black Café in de Leafs, and his sunglasses of coarse. "It's not like he is going to fire me. He never fires any of his women employees," I pointed out to him as I left.

I went to the back and opened the door that said employees only. There I found my locker, opened it, and took out my uniform. I quickly changed and put my school uniform and keys in my locker. I looked at myself in the only mirror in the room. I was wearing rather sort black shorts. _'Why must my boss be a pervert?' _ With a light blue tank top that read Café in de Leafs on it just like Shino's. With that I walked out of the room and started taking orders.

After I finished serving this one mother and her three kids I glance up at the clock that hung on the wall. 4:13 it read. _'Well, rush hour will be here soon.' _I looked around the café to see not a lot of people there. I decided to talk to Shino since I had nothing to do. I walk over by him and we talked about how school was going and stuff. I told him about the incident with Kiba, and he didn't look so happy. Shino was always like a big brother to me and is very protected over me and Hanabi sometimes. Particularly when it had something to do with boys. But I'm glad he cares about me.

Are talking ended when rush hour came. Oh, the one time of the day I hated. Right now I was flying all over the place with plates on the verge of falling off the tray. _This is a better work out then my 'youthful' gym class!'_ "Hey Hinata!" said a female voice. I walked over to see a girl with black long hair a in a purple shirt. "What do you want Kin," I said to her. "Could you serve table 10 over there for me? I'm busy with 23 right now," Kin said. I sighed and nodded my headed. With that, she left.

I walked towards table 10 to see it fill with five guys that look not that much older than me. _'Kin! You probably did this on purpose! You know that I don't like serving groups of guys! You are dead! DEAD!'_ I put a smile on my face when I stood next to the table. "W-What can I g-get you g-guys?" I managed to say.

"Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will go first!" a boy with an orange mask said. He looked around the table to check if anyone disagreed. Just as he was about to say something, a guy with blonde hair that covered on of his blue eyes cut him of. "I'll have a double cheese burger with french fries." I noticed while he said this he was smirking. I wrote that all down, hoping to get this over with. "DEIDARA! TOBI WAS GOING TO ORDER FIRST!" Tobi said. "I'll have the shrimp basket with fries," said a guy that had blue hair and skin. _'Wonder what made him decide on having blue skin?' _ I wrote down his order.

"KISAME! IT IS TOBI'S TURN, NOT YOURS!" Tobi said to the blue guy. "I'll just have a salad with Ranch dressing," said a guy with red hair. "HEY! IT WAS TOBI'S TURN TO ORDER SASORI!" Tobi screamed. Just when Tobi was about to order a guy with black hair and eyes interrupted. "I want a grilled chicken sandwich with sour cream and onion chips." _That guy looks a lot like Sasuke.'_ I wrote down his order, thinking if they where related.

"ITACHI! HOW IS TOBI SUPPOSED TO TALK TO THE PRETTY LADY IF YOU GUYS KEEP THIS UP!" Tobi said rather loudly. _'He reminds me a lot of a little kid. Wait! Did he just call me a pretty lady? Kin you are going to die!'_ I felt myself blush. Then took a deep breathe and said, "Sir, um w-would y-you p-please order." He looked at me and said, "Sure thing pretty lady, Tobi wants chicken nuggets, fries, and a hug please."

I wrote this down until I realized the last thing he wanted. _'KIN! YOU ARE DEAD FOR PUTTING ME WITH THESE PEOPLE!'_ I looked up from the paper stunned. "I didn't know they have hugs?" said Deidara. I looked at him and he smirked back. "DEIDARA DON'T YOU GET ANY IDEAS! TOBI GETS PRETTY LADY FIRST!" said a very angry Tobi. _'DIE KIN, DIE KIN, DIE KIN, DIE KIN!'_ "That's is all we would like miss, you may get our food now," said Sasori. I gave him a thanking look than walked towards the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and ripped the paper with their orders out of the notepad. "Chef Chouji! There's an order for five people. You can take your time if you'd like," I said to an orange hair chef. He looked at me for a moment. "Are they really that bad of costumers?" Chouji asked. I shook my head yes. "Well than, after this you can go home. I'll deal with the boss and tell him what happened," he said. I looked at him gratefully. Chouji understands that I don't like to serve men a lot, after that incident form before. "Thanks chef," I replied. With that I walked out to seat more people.

Fifteen minutes past and the group of guys' food were ready. I took a deep breath and grabbed the tray of food. I walked towards them until I stood next to their table. I gave them their food in the order they sat in. "Scrimp, sandwich, cheese burger, salad, and chicken nuggets," I said while putting there plates down in front of them. "Is t-there anything e-else you g-guys n-need?" I asked hoping they would say no. "Well yes, Tobi didn't get his hug yet," said Tobi. I froze in my place.

"I would like some more water," Itachi said while putting his empty glass in my face. I grabbed the glass and gave him a thanking smile before I turned around and left. I could hear Tobi scream, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU RUINED IT ITACHI! HOW IS TOBI SUPPOSED TO GET A HUG NOW?" I went to the bar and filled up the glass with water.

As I filled the glass, I told Shino I'd be leaving soon. I glanced at the clock and it read 5:54. Walking away, I went to the register and got the bill ready. I reached their table and gave Itachi his water. "H-Here is your b-bill and t-thank you f-for c-coming to Café in de Leafs," I said cheery. When I was about to leave, a hand stopped me. "Wait! You still didn't give Tobi his hug!" whined Tobi. I looked at him and said, "I-I have t-to go n-now. M-My shift is o-over." I broke free from his hand and ran towards the lockers. I opened the door to find Kin on the other side in her uniform with her clothes in her hand.

"KIN! YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH TONIGHT? YOU ARE ONE DEAD WOMEN!" I hollered at her. I was pretty angry right now. "Yes, I saw what happened at table 10. Oh and why didn't you give that guy a hug?" she said with an evil smirk. I opened my locker and grabbed my clothes. "Unlike you Kin, I don't hug strangers." And with that said I left in my café uniform.

I ran though the café towards the big wooden door that were looking friendly right now. I quickly looked back at table 10. I saw Tobi's head facing at me. If he didn't have that mask on, I would say he was looking at me. I quickly turned around and ran out the door. I kept on running till I reached my car. Pulling out my keys, and opened the car door, hopping in.

I took one big breath before turning on the car. Slamming on the gas pedal, and drove toward my home. Fifteen minutes later I pulled into my driveway._ 'Home sweet home.'_ Taking out the keys, I jumped out of the car with my backpack in one hand and my keys in another, and ran into my house. I opened the door just as quickly as I shut it. Locking it behind me, I headed to the living room. When I was in the living room I saw Hanabi on the couch watching T.V. and had a few books all over the place. Stopping in my tracks I looked at the couch to see Hanabi sitting on the couch next to boy. _'She has a lot of explaining to do!'_

--

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she lives/take cares of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's when everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover-gone bad, and the school's most feared gang, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

I'm back form camp! I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

Ch. 4 Who's He?

I looked at the boy with brown hair for a moment. He looked back at me confused. I shifted my gaze to Hanabi. "HANABI! WHY ARE YOU ALL ALONE WITHOUT ME HERE, SITTING ON THE COUCH WITH A BOY?" I shouted. "It's not what you think! Today at Social Studies I was assigned a partner for a project that is worth 45 of my grade!" she said quickly.

I started at both of them for a minute. Hanabi was wearing jean shorts with a purple t-shirt that said 'whatever' on it and had her hair down. "Hey Hanabi, is this your sister?" asked the boy. I looked at him for a moment. He was wearing jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a blue scarf around his neck. "Yes, I'm Hinata and who are you?" I asked. He smiled and said, "I'm Konohamaru!" I stood in front of the T.V. and said, "So what are you two doing your project on?" Konohamaru was the first to answer by saying, "Iruka sensei assigned us the topic of the History on the first Hokage from way back then when Japan had Hokage." I saw Hanabi role her eyes. She gave Konohamaru the she-already-knows-that-Japan-had-Hokage's-way-back-then glare.

He ignored the glare that he was receiving from Hanabi. I glanced at the clock. 6:23. "So, when are you leaving?" I asked Konohamaru. He looked at me then said, "Around six I was supposed to go home. Why?" _'Ether they were working hard on their project or where glued to the T.V. for not to notice the time. My guess is that Konohamaru liked our big screen T.V. and started watching it. Knowing Hanabi, one of her favorite shows must have been on. Hanabi really needs to cut down on watching T.V. I don't know how they will finish their project like that.'_ "Well, right now its 6:23," I told Konohamaru. He then looked at the clock in panic.

"Ahh! I still have to call him!" he shouted and stood up. "Call who?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "My mom and dad aren't home so my old babysitter said he will pick me up. But first I have to call him. Um, can I use your phone?" he said rather quickly. I sighed and handed him my cell phone. He took it and dialed a number. After a couple of minutes, he gave me my phone back. "He said he would be here in five minutes," Konohamaru told me. Walking towards the T.V. he sat next to Hanabi and they both watched the ending of Spirited Away.

I then decided to change out of my work uniform and into something comfortable. "Hanabi, I'm going to change into some different clothes. Okay?" I told her. She nodded without taking her eyes off the T.V. screen. I started walking up the stairs towards my bedroom. I turned the cold knob of my door and went inside. When I was in my closet, I pick out gray sweatpants and a blue tank top with a monkey on it. Putting my uniform away, I ran down stair to see Hanabi and Konohamaru still watching the rest of the movie.

I continued my way to the next room, the dinning room. Walking through the violet color room, which I thought looked nicer than the red color in the family room, and went to the kitchen. The walls are a bright red that went well with the white colored cabinets and the black and white tiled floor. I opened a cabinet that was next to the stove and took out the mac & cheese. Then I opened a random cabinet that had bowls and plates placed in it. Taking out two bowls, I made my way to the microwave.

On my way, I grabbed two spoons while putting the mac & cheese in the bowls. I put it in the microwave and set it for three minutes. When I heard a constant beeping sound, I took out the mac & cheese and proceeded to the family room. I handed Hanabi a bowl and a spoon. She didn't look up at me, just took the bowl and began to eat. I started eating my mac & cheese when I heard Konohamaru's stomach growl. He looked at me and I said, "Sorry bud, but you'll have to wait till you get home to eat." He pouted at the sound of that.

When I finished my mac & cheese, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked to see if anyone was going to get it. Instead, I saw two 13-year-olds eyes glued to the T.V. _ 'I guess I'll get the door.'_ I sighed and walked to the door. I opened the door to see a familiar boy that had blond hair. I stared into his blue eyes for a moment. Naruto. _'What is he doing here?'_ He had a surprised look on his face, but that changed into a smile. I noticed he was wearing jeans and a bright orange t-shirt. "Hey Hinata! What are you doing here?" he asked me. "I l-live h-here," I told him.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see?" said Konohamaru. I turned around to see him and Hanabi right behind us. I looked at Hanabi for a minute. "Movies over," she said. I noticed Konohamaru staring at us. _'Would he stop staring!'_ "Do you know her Naruto?" Konohamaru asked. "Yeah, Hinata goes to my school and we talk to each other a lot," Naruto replied. At this Hanabi raised an eyebrow. Then she started to smirk. _'Oh no. This can't be good.'_ "Say anything and I will personally disable the T.V." I warned her. Her smirk disappeared in an instant.

She probably remembers the last time I tired disabling the cable. The cable man couldn't get it fix for three months. Both of the boys had a confused look on their face. But it soon vanished. "Well than, we better get you home. But before that I'll take you to get some ramen," Naruto said to Konohamaru. At the sound of food Konohamaru started to smile. "So y-you're his o-old babysitter?" I asked. Naruto smiled and said, "Yep! I've been babysitting him since he was nine. Just last year his parents decided that he didn't need one any more. It took me a while to find a new job but now I have one at a car shop. I usually repair them and ask Haku to find the price since I'm not the best at math. Where do you work?"

I smiled softly and replied, "I w-work at Café in de Leafs a-as a w-waitress." "Cool. I think I'll check it out sometime. Any ways we should get going. See yah later Hinata," Naruto said while walking towards his car with Konohamaru. Just then I heard Naruto say, "I like your monkey shirt! Monkeys are awesome!" I blushed as I watched him drive away.

When I shut the door, I saw Hanabi smirking. "Monkeys are _awesome_?" she said while fallowed with a loud giggle. "You have a weird taste in boys." My jaw dropped. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I hollered at Hanabi. "Sure you don't," Hanabi said. I glared at her and then turned around towards the stairs. "I'm going to my room," I told her. I went into my room and grabbed my Ipod. I flopped onto my bed while listing to 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril. Before for I fell into a deep slumber, I repeated the last line I heard. "_I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say._"

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

My Screwed Up Life

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she lives/take cares of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's when everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover-gone bad, and the school's most feared gang, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Enjoy this chapter!

Ch. 5 Surprise!

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. _'Will that thing ever shut up!?' _ I sighed and got out of my comfy bed. Grabbing my clothes, I made my way to the shower. After a good twenty minutes of showering and getting dressed, it was 7:48. _'Setting my alarm earlier was a great idea.'_ I walked into my room and stood in front of my mirror. Deciding to keep my hair down, I put a pair of silver hoop earrings in my ears. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I headed down stairs to the kitchen.

I walked in the dining room to see Hanabi already eating Captain Crunch. I grabbed the milk, a bowl, and a spoon in the kitchen, then went to the dining room and sat in the empty wooden chair next to Hanabi. There were two more empty seats at the brown table. I grabbed the Captain Crunch and pored it into my bowl. Then I added the milk and began to eat. We both ate there in silence.

Finishing at the same time, we put out dishes in the sink, the milk in the refrigerator, and the cereal in a cupboard. Grabbing our backpacks, we headed out the door at 7:59. Hanabi got in the pickup while I rummaged though my backpack, looking for my keys. _'Where are they?'_ "Hanabi, I can't find my key!" I said in a panic voice. Emptying out my backpack, I continued my search. I glanced though the front car window to see Hanabi looking though her backpack. "I found them lying on the living room floor," she said as she took out a familiar pair of keys, "I know you lose everything and start to panic but you can relax now." I sighed. _'Why must she always do that?'_

I shoved everything into my backpack and jumped into the pickup. Hanabi handed me the key and we headed towards her school. When we got there, Hanabi got out of the car and waved. Just before I drove off I could hear her say, "Don't lose anything at school. That will make me wait for you even longer to pick me up!" I smiled as I heard her say the last part dramatically.

After a while, I finally made it to my school. Without anywhere else to park, I took a spot next to a familiar mini cooper and convertible. I grabbed my keys and backpack and hopped out of my pickup. "Hey Hinata! What's up?" I looked up to see a smiling Naruto with an emotionless Sasuke standing by Naruto's car. "N-Not m-much," I replied. "Lets meet with the others," said Sasuke. Naruto and I looked at Sasuke for a moment. _'World record! Sasuke had said more that three words!'_ I smiled at my own though.

"IT SPEAKS!" said a loud Naruto. With that, Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Shut up baka," he responded. With that said, we went inside the school, looking for the group. After a while of looking and Naruto talking nonstop about ramen, we found them at Tamari, Tenten, and Neji's lockers. Temari was the first to see us by saying, "Hey Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata." Everyone turned his or her attention to us.

"Hey guys!" said a happy Tenten, who was standing next to Neji and Sakura. I managed to give a small hi to everyone. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Sakura, Tenten, and Temari. "Hey Hinata! Could we have your cell phone number? Yah know, so we can chat?" Sakura asked. I nodded and gave them my number.

"Hey Naruto, how was picking up Konohamaru?" Kiba said. Some how he appeared right next to me, which caused me to jump a bit. "Great! It turned out that Konohamaru was at Hinata's house," he said while looking at me. "Hanabi's Konohamaru's partner? I feel sorry for her for the first time," said Neji. "Y-Yes, in fact she failed to mention that he was coming over when I was gone," I said the last part quietly just so Neji could hear it. He smirked at that.

Just then the bell rang and we headed for our homeroom. I walked with Kiba since we have the same homeroom. We walked into the room and our sensei began talking. "Good morning class, I've decided to be generous and will allow you all to have free time to do homework, chat, or something else. But, if it gets to loud in here, you will read for the rest of homeroom. That is all." _'So far Kurenai sensei is my favorite teacher.'_ For the rest of homeroom Kiba and I chatted with each other. Well, it was more like him asking me what happened when Naruto came over last night.

Homeroom was over, and I continued on to Science. Science was pretty boring since it was all review for yesterday, and the fact that Kakashi was late again. Then the bell rang for Reading/L.A. For the whole class we were put into groups for lit circles. I ended up with Shikamaro, Sakura, and Naruto in my group.

When that class ended, it was time for Social Studies, the class that scared me the most. Our sensei Anko would randomly slam her ruler at your desk if she thought you weren't paying attention enough. I sat in the back for this class, even though I like sitting near the front cause it is easier to hear. It doesn't matter in her class though, since she screams the whole class time.

Finally the bell rang for lunch. I sprinted out of the classroom as fast as I could. I walked with the crowd to the lunchroom. As I got in line I noticed that I was ahead of the group, seeing them a couple of student behind me. I turned around, facing the front. Looking through my backpack, I finally found my money. As I pulled it out of my backpack, I felt two strong arms around my stomach. I froze. Some one was hugging me.

I turned around to see a familiar guy with brown hair and an orange mask, covering his face. "Tobi said he wanted his hug." _'How did he find me?'_ "Why didn't pretty lady say she goes to Tobi's school?" he asked, still hugging me. "L-L-Let g-go o-o-f m-me!" I said. I looked at him in horror. "Alright, since Tobi got his hug Tobi will let go," he said. I felt his arms release me. I turned around and jogged to the food selection of hamburgers. Grabbing that, fries, and a Pepsi, I went up to the lunch lady.

When I was about to pay, an arm reached over and handed the lunch lady money. Afraid to look up, I slowly forced myself to. It wasn't Tobi to my relief but Sasori. "Y-You d-don't h-have t-to p-pay f-for my l-lunch," I told him quietly. He looked at me and said, "You better hurry to your friends, Tobi is looking for you. He said that he wants you to sit next to him for lunch." "T-Thanks," I mumbled to him. He nodded and I headed towards my table where everyone was.

I plopped down next to Naruto and Sakura. Everyone's attention was on me. _'Did they see what happened?'_ Kiba was the first to speak. "Why did a member of the Akatsuki's come up and hug you?" I looked at him confused. Neji saw the look I was giving them and explained, "The Akatsuki is the most feared gang in not only in this school, but this city." "Maybe even county," Tenten added softly.

I did not like the information I was getting from this. I started to eat my fries, hoping it would ease my stomach. "Well, why did he hug you?" asked Sasuke. I took a deep breath and told them about what happened at work. When I was finished I saw Neji who looked like he wanted to beat the life out of Tobi, Kiba who was about to tear Tobi to shreds any second, and Naruto who looked like he was going to buy a monster truck and run Tobi over till there was nothing left to run over. It was stunning to me that this many people cared about me. Even Gaara and Sasuke looked concerned.

We continued eating lunch. The whole time the girls would try to talk about something to get our minds off of that. The bell rang and it was time for Math. We said our good byes and headed our own ways. Math went by fast again. We had to solve rather hard fraction problems. I still got them all right. Then for gym we basically ran the whole time, preparing our selves for the track unit tests. Finally I had art, the last class till I was able to go home.

I walked into the classroom and found a seat near the window were I sat alone. This was the only class that I didn't have with any of my friends. I grabbed out a blank notebook and began doodling a fox with nine tails. When I was half way done, our sensei Orochimaru walked in. "Good After noon classss," he slurred. He reminded me a lot of a snake. _'I hate snake. They scare the living day light out of me!'_ I decided he was one of the teachers that I don't like.

Just then a guy with long blonde hair that could easily be mistaken for a girl walked in. _'He looks familiar.' _ He handed Orochimaru a piece of paper, then turned to face the class. I noticed he was looking right at me and started smirking. I blushed a little until I remembered that he was one of the Akatsuki's! "It's so great to have you in my class this year again Deidara," Orochimaru said rather unhappily.

"I asked the principle if I could join your class since my other art teacher knows nothing," Deidara said. Orochimaru sighed and said, "Well since you're in my class now, you can sit next to…Hinata. Hinata, raise your hand." I raised my hand slowly. Deidara smirked and made his way towards me. As he sat down, Orochimaru began to tell us about a project we had to do. We had to draw a picture of a person of our choice. The most detailed picture would get a reward. He told us that we had the rest of class to work on our project.

I began drawing my rough draft immediately. While I was drawing, I felt as if someone was staring at me. I slightly turned to my left to see Deidara staring at me. I felt myself blush and looked down. Staring at my rough draft of Hanabi, I still felt his eyes on me. When I looked closer at my picture, it actually looked pretty good. I looked up again to see him still staring at me.

"W-Would y-you p-please s-stop s-staring at me," I said quietly. He smirked and replied, "Then how am I supposed to draw you?" I looked at him for a moment. _'Does he really want to draw me?'_ "After all, you are a _pretty lady_. At least that's what Tobi and I think," he said. Just then the bell rang and I ran faster out the doors than I did for Social Studies. _'Saved by the bell.'_

I walked towards my car and took out my keys. I got into my pickup when I heard someone screaming my name. "HINATA! WAIT!" I looked back to see Naruto. Rolling down the window I saw a panting Naruto in front of me. "Hey, why did you run away like that?" he asked. I bit my lip before responding. "I r-ran into a-another Akatsuki m-member t-that I m-met b-before, so I-I w-wanted to g-get out a-as fast a-as I c-could." I saw Naruto frown at my response.

Just then he took out a piece of paper and a pen form his pocket and wrote something down. Handing it to me he said, "Here, call me if they give you any trouble where ever you are, I'll come and get you." I smiled at his kindness towards me. "Thank you," I said without stuttering. As I drove away, he waved at me. I drove to Hanabi's school to see her come out of the doors with an angry expression on her face. _'I wonder what's wrong?'_ Then I saw an angry Konohamaru come out of the school. _'Figures.'_

Hanabi got in and slammed the door shut. I stared at her for a moment. "Go!" she hollered. I decide I would get an answer later so I did what I was told. For the whole ride home, Hanabi made us listen to Numb by Linkin Park. As we pulled up in our driveway, she still didn't say anything. We both got out of the car, went into the house, and went our separate ways from there.

Hanabi went to her room and I went towards the couch. Plopping myself down, I turned on the T.V. _Today's Tuesday. If I'm not mistaken, we have Wednesday off for the teachers to catch up on grading since it's a couple of days till third quarter.'_

I started to flip through the channels. I looked up at the clock. 3:46. Turning my attention to the T.V., I began to watch Teen Titans since there wasn't anything on. Just then my ring tone Truly Madly Deeply, for my cell started to play. I put the T.V. on mute and grabbed my phone. "Hello," I said. "Is this Hinata?" the voice said. _'I know that voice. It's…'_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to write as must as I can, since I'm very busy. Please review though!


	6. Chapter 6

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she lives/take cares of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's when everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover-gone bad, and the school's most feared gang, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just went to my friend's cottage for the weekend. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 6 Sleepover

'…_Sasuke.' _"Yes, t-this is. How m-may I h-help you?" I asked him. _'Why would he call me and how did he get my phone number?'_ "Well, there's a last minute sleepover at my house and the Dope was wondering if you would like to come," he said. I thought for a moment before answering. When I was about to tell him, I heard a voice in the background. "HEY SASUKE! CAN SHE COME?" "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO FIGURE THAT OUT!" "WELL FIGURE IT OUT FASTER!" "HERE! YOU TALK TO HER! I CAN'T TAKE YOUR YELLING ANYMORE!" With that I heard the phone being tossed in the air.

"Hey Hinata!" said the voice from before. "H-Hey N-Naruto," I replied. "Sooooo, can you come over?" he asked. "W-Well, I b-believe s-so. But w-where i-is Sasuke's h-house?" I asked him. "How bout I pick you up instead. 4:30 sound good?" he asked rather loudly. _'What do I expect? He is the Naruto Uzumaki.' _"G-Great," I replied. "Good, well I'll see you tonight! Bye!" he said. "B-Bye," I said softly. I started to head up stairs to tell Hanabi when one thought crossed my mind. _'What if the other girls don't show up?'_ I shook my head. _'That won't happen.'_

I continued up the stairs and into my sister's room. Knocking while opening the door, Hanabi was lying on her bed reading a book with the radio on softly. "What you want?" she asked without looking up. I stared walking towards her. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with black baggy shorts and her hair up in a ponytail. "Well, I've just been invited to a sleepover tonight," I told her. At this, she looked up. I knew what she was think, that I never make friends this fast since I am to darn shy. "When?" she asked. "Naruto is picking me up at 4:30. Don't know when I'm going to be back." I said. A smirk took place on her face. "That Naruto guy again hey?" she said.

"Don't even go there," I warned her. Still smirking she said, "I think I'll survive tonight. Just give me food and water and I'll be find." "Don't forget about a flat screen T.V." I murmured just loud enough for Hanabi to hear. She stuck her tough at me. At this, I temped to grab it. '_Dad use to do that all the time to us.'_ The thought of dad made me feel depressed again.

Then I remembered this afternoon when Hanabi and Konohamaru looked like they were going to kill each other there and then. "Why were you angry?" I asked. Hanabi immediately frowned at my question. "Let's just say Konohamaru was annoying me non stop, and you know how I get when that happens. Anyway, I reached my limit for tolerance and kind of punch him in the face. And yes, I did get into trouble but it was worth it."

I just sighed at her remark. This happened at the last school. This is the eighth time she has punched some kid for annoying her, at school at least. "I already gave you lectures about punching kids. I'm not going to waste your time by saying something you know by heart know," I told her. Hanabi smiled at this and continued reading her book. _'At least I know what happened know.'_ I walked out of the room heading for my own. Before entering my room, I grabbed my backpack and walked in.

I emptied out my backpack on my bed and proceeded to my closet. I quickly changed into jean shorts with a lime green hoodie and grabbed black sweat pants and a red tank top that says 'sporty chick' on it for tomorrow. Throwing that in my backpack, I searched for a pair of pj's for tonight. After looking though all of my pj's, I finally decided on one. Plaid blue and purple shorts with a black t-shirts that said in the same color as the shorts, 'I'm not listening'. Putting that along with my tooth brush/paste, hairbrush, and blue sleeping bag I headed down stairs at 4:28.

Halfway down the stairs the doorbell rang. I grabbed my cell phone before opening the front door. As I opened it, I saw a smiling Naruto wearing an orange t-shirt and black short. "Ready to go?" he said in his loud voice. "Y-Yes," I replied. I quickly turned around and shouted, "HANABI! I'M LEAVING NOW!" I waited for a few seconds then heard her answer, "OKAY! SEE YA LATER SIS!" I turned to Naruto and we both walked to his orange convertible.

He opened the car door for me before getting in himself. I watched him get in the car and take out his keys. _'His car smells like ramen.'_ He put the gear in drive and we were off to supposedly Sasuke's house. The car ride was surprisingly silent except for the all to familiar radio station. Finally I had the guts to start a conversation. "Hey N-Naruto? W-Who is a-al invited t-to the s-sleepover?" I managed to ask. He gave a small smile and replied, "Well, since Sasuke has a big house, he's able to invite a lot of people without it getting crowded unlike my house. Sakura, Shikamaro, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Kiba, and Gaara all said that they could come."

I relaxed for knowing that the girls will be there. After all, this is my first guy/girl sleepover. Sure I've been to guy/girl parties, but I went with Shino and sometimes Chouji. But that wasn't the third day I met them.

Now instead of the silence in the car, Naruto started to talk about ramen. _'I never knew someone could like ramen this much.'_ "We're here," he suddenly said. I took my eyes off of him and looked though the window. "T-That's S-Sasuke's h-house?" I asked Naruto in a surprised voice. "Yep!" was all he said. _'This isn't big, it's huge! His house is like putting five of my sized houses together! I bet one could call it a mansion!'_ The roof was a dark red color while the house its self of it was a brown red brick color. Every now and then you would see a window on the house when looking left to right.

Naruto drove us up Sasuke's drive way and park the car next to a cherry blossom tree. As we got out of the car, I noticed that there were a lot of these trees scattered everywhere along his house._ 'I didn't know that Sasuke liked cherry blossoms. Or maybe his mom just likes them. Most likely the second one.'_ We walked up the steps and onto the porch were two blue hammocks were placed along the side.

Naruto rang the silver doorbell and a faint dingdong could be heard. I heard faint footsteps coming towards the big wooden door. The door opened revealing Sasuke in jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt that hade the band Linkin Park in black on it. "Hey Dope, Hinata," Sasuke said calmly. "H-Hello S-Sasuke," I said. He looked at me and gave a small smile. But it vanished as soon as Naruto started talking. "Hey teme! Are we late?" "No, for once you're on time. Probably because of Hinata," Sasuke said, mumbling the last part so only I could hear it. I giggled at his comment a little.

'_I am usually on time, except for in the morning.'_ "Let's go inside," Sasuke said. I nodded and followed along with Naruto who put his hands in his pockets. We walked in and right in the middle of the room was a marble staircase that got wider as it went to the floor. I looked to my left and saw two doors leading who knows where. Sasuke glanced at me, noticing my curiosity said, "The two doors there lead to the kitchen and dining room. The doors to the right lead to the family room and living room."

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look. "Unlike you Dope, Hinata hasn't been here before," he said to Naruto annoyed. We went up the stairs and to the right. Passing many doors though the cream color hallway, Sasuke stop at one. "Here's were the party is going to be. If you don't have a sleeping bag I can get you one," Sasuke said. He opened the door and we went inside.

The room was probably three forth the size of Café in de Leaf, not including the locker room and kitchen. The walls are a dark blue color with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and the carpet was a soft tan color. There was a huge flat screen T.V. with play stations, game cube, and even wii next to it.

I noticed near the back, there was a nice size bar with six red stools around it. Off into a corner there was another T.V. were you could play D.D.R. or karaoke. Next to that is darts. A table was placed on the other side with chairs around it. There were chips and cards on the table, and a lamp hung from the ceiling, giving a bit more light. In the middle of everything, red beanbag chairs where placed randomly around. Looking to the left of the bar, there was a door that said bathroom on it.

"Hey guys! It's about time you showed up," said a cheery Sakura. She was wearing a pink tank top with black shorts. I looked around the room to see everyone staring at us, then went back to doing whatever they were doing. Temari and Tenten came towards us. "Hey Hinata," said Tenten, who was wearing a green hoodie and tan pants. "Glad you could come!" said Temari, wearing a purple t-shirt and jean shorts. I smiled at them both. "Hey Naruto, Gaara is beating your high score in Zombie 3!" Kiba said. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" and with that Naruto took a seat next to Gaara in front of the T.V.

"Hinata, do you want to play D.D.R. with us?" asked Sakura. "S-Sure. How d-do you p-play?" I asked. "Don't worry it's easy. I'll go first to show you," Tenten said. "Just to give you a heads up, Tenten is an expert at this game," Temari whispered. Tenten stood on the matt as I watched her pick her song. She chose 'Dance Dance' by fallout boys. As the music played, Tenten started to dance. I looked at her feet then at the screen. There were arrows all over the screen! _'How can she keep up with this?'_ Finally the song ended and she got a B.

Walking off the matt, Tenten faced me and said, "I usually get A's, and it's just that this is the only song I need to work on really. Your turn to give it a shot." I walked to the matt and looked at the list of songs I could chose from. I decided on the song 'Butterfly'. As the music started the arrows came, and I started moving my feet. The more into the song I got the more fun I was having. _'Left Right Back Left and Right Front.'_ Pretty soon the song ended and I got an A on it! I was so happy that I didn't make a fool of my self.

I turned around to see all the girl's eyes on me. "No one ever got an A on there first time for advanced on this song. It took Tenten three weeks to get a B," Sakura said. "Hey what's going on over here?" asked Shikamaro. "Hinata got an A on Butterfly. And it was her first time!" Temari said. He looked at me in disbelief. "W-Well, I h-have been t-taking d-dance l-lessons for t-ten years," I told them. "No wonder you're so good," said Tenten.

"Anyways, it's my turn!" said Sakura who was now on the matt. We continued on for an hour and a half then went to get something to eat. We sat on the stools as Sasuke stood behind the bar, getting us our pizza. "I-It is v-very nice of y-you parents t-to let you t-though a p-party," I said to Sasuke. He gave us out pizza and stood in front of me. "Actually, it's just me and my brother," he said. I noticed for a second that he had a sad look, but that vanished quickly. "I know how it feels to lose someone special to you," I told him.

He looked at me and said, "We're not alone." He nudged his head towards the T.V. were Gaara and Naruto sat. "Those two are just like us. Only Naruto is all alone, he has no sibling. But he had us," Sasuke said in a caring voice for once. Just then Naruto came over and sat next to me. "Hey Hinata! Teme, I want some pizza!" Naruto said. "What am I? You maid?" asked an annoyed Sasuke. "Yes," Naruto said. Sasuke glared at Naruto and gave him his piece of pizza. It was gone in an instant.

"Hey Sasuke? Is there something we can all do that we ALL like?" asked Sakura. He looked at her and said, "What you want to do?" "Anything fun and exciting would do," said Temari. "You girls can think of what you want to do are here," said Sasuke. I started to think about what we could do. _'I got it!'_ "H-Hey Sasuke. D-Do you h-have a mattress t-that you d-don't mind getting r-ruined?" I asked him. Everyone looked at me confused. "Yeah, why?" he asked. I smiled and said, "I h-have and i-idea."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Hope you liked it! I will tell you this now that Sasuke only likes Hinata as a friend nothing more. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she lives/take cares of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's when everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover-gone bad, and the school's most feared gang, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Someone asked about the pairings, I hope this chapter clears things up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 7 Fun, Surprises, And Movies

"How many mattresses are there?" asked Sakura, now wearing her black shorts with red cherries scattered everywhere and has a plain red tank top pj's. "Four," replied Sasuke, wearing dark blue pants and a black t-shirt for his pj's. I watched as he stacked them in a pill. "Will that be enough?" asked Tenten, her pj's being a dark green pants with a brown t-shirt, sleeves rolled up that said 'don't mess with me'.

I looked at her and said, "Y-Yes, that s-should be e-enough." I too was also in my plaid pj's that I brought. Just a few minutes ago we decided to change into our pj. Temari is wearing a royal blue tank top that said 'can't touch this' with purple shorts, Gaara has black pants and a blood red t-shirt, Neji has a white shirt and tan pants, Shikamaru has black shorts and a gray/green shirt, and last but not least Naruto had a yellow shirt and bright orange shorts.

"Hinata, what are we doing anyways?" Naruto whined. I smiled at him before turning to everyone and saying, "Don't w-worry, y-you'll find o-out soon e-enough. I n-need t-two or t-three people t-to help o-out. If you w-want N-Naruto, you c-can help." "Sure!" he said with his famous goofy smile. "I guess I'll help," Sakura said. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. "I'll help," said a low voice. I turned to see it was Gaara. _'I don't know if Gaara would be best for this. Wait, maybe I could experiment.'_ "O-Okay. Grab a-a mattress a-and put it r-right here," I told them. Naruto and Gaara lifted the mattress and put it where I pointed too.

"Okay, S-Sakura and G-Gaara, I n-need S-Sakura to s-stand in f-front of G-Gaara on t-the mattress," I commanded them. They did as I told them and got on the mattress, with confused faces, well at least Sakura. Gaara has his emotionless face on. I walked towards Naruto and whispered in his ear. He gave me an evil smirk and said, "Okay!" We walked up to the mattress and both looked at each other. "NOW!" I screamed trying not to stutter.

Both Sakura and Gaara looked at us for a moment. In an instant, Naruto and I pushed the mattress down the stairs as hard as we could. Gaara was able to keep his balance when we pushed the mattress, but fell when a screaming Sakura fell backwards forcing him to sit down, while she plopped onto his lap. Everyone started to laugh at the sight of the two sliding down the stairs, a screaming Sakura holding on to Gaara since she was slipping off the mattress.

For once probably in Gaara's life, he was blushing. The two made it down the stairs with a 'plop'. I giggle while Naruto was laughing his head off. "Hahahaha good hahahahah one Hinata hahahaha," Naruto said in between laughs as he stood behind me. I looked down to see an angry Gaara and Sakura. "HINATA! NARUTO! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" screamed Sakura. While Gaara just gave us an angry glare. "I'm s-hhaaaaaaaaaaa!" I started.

I screamed while I fell backwards onto a strong body. I looked backwards to see Naruto holding on to the mattress underneath us, behind him a smirking Neji and Tenten. Not wanting to fall off, I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be Naruto. As we glided down the stairs, I looked forward to see Sakura stick her tong out at me and a smirking Gaara next to her. _'I guess I deserved that, but not this!'_

Finally we reached the bottom of the stairs. "I guess your idea was mattress surfing. Great idea," said Sasuke. I turn around and stuck my tong out of him. "Hinata! Can't breath, going to die!" Naruto said dramatically and fell over supposedly dead. I blushed a bit and giggled at his childish actions. "GO HINATA! YOU KILLED NARUTO!" Kiba cheered. At this Naruto sat up and gave him an angry glare.

"C-Come on N-Naruto, let's g-get the m-mattresses up there f-for others to u-use," I told him. We got up and dragged the mattresses up the stairs along with Sakura and Gaara. As we were half way up, I saw Tenten get on a mattress. "You guys are taking to long. I'm coming down whether you like it or not!" Tenten said as she pushed herself downward.

Just as quickly as she pushed off, Neji decided to jump on with her. As he did this, Tenten lost her balance and fell on the mattress, bringing Neji with her. "NEJI!" she hollered. I giggled as I saw Tenten's face turn red with anger while Neji smirked. When we reached the top, the two made it at the bottom. While everyone was watching Tenten holler at Neji, I noticed Sakura and Gaara getting ready to push Temari and Shikamaru down the stairs.

I watched as Gaara and Sakura shoved the mattress under Temari and Shikamaru's feet, sending them down the stairs. With Temari on her back and Shikamaru lying diagonal on his stomach on top of her, they flew down the stairs. They reached the bottom and a 'troublesome' could be heard clearly. Everyone started laughing. "OKAY! WHO DID THAT?" asked a furious Temari. Both Gaara and Sakura were snickering and smirking.

"You two are dead!" Temari hissed. At this Sakura hid behind Gaara and Gaara gave her an I-dare-you-to-try-something look. She responded with an oh-I-will look. "Well, lets go Hinata," Sasuke said. I was about to question him when he grabbed my waist and jumped onto the mattress. We slid down the stairs, trying to stay on our feet. "Sasuke!" I screamed. I was about to fall when he pulled me back up. We finally made to the bottom, still standing on our feet. "Sasuke and Hinata are the first to make it down without falling!" announced Sakura.

"HEY TEME! HINATA IS MY MATTRESS SURFING PARTNER!" Naruto said to Sasuke. "DON'T YOU MEEN MY PARTNER?" said Kiba. At that Naruto and Kiba began to wrestle each other. Some how they made it on a mattress and were pushed down the stairs by Tenten who said "Take it out side you two." I giggled as they tumbled down the stairs on the mattress. The two boys made it to the bottom in one piece surprisingly.

"Hey Dog Boy, Dope. Hinata doesn't have to have an assign partner to go down my stairs," Sasuke said to them. Naruto and Kiba glared at him. Sasuke started bringing the mattress up the stairs so I help him out. Naruto and Kiba fallowed up the stairs as we continued our mattress surfing.

An hour and a half later, we were all laugh and having a good time surfing. Sasuke and Kiba where at the bottom of the stairs after being pushed by Naruto and Gaara. At the sound of the front door open, everyone looked in that direction. The sound of shoes clicking on the floor was the only thing heard at the time. "Why are there mattresses on the floor Sasuke," said a low familiar voice. _'I know that voice.'_ I felt my heart beat faster.

"Itachi," growled Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Long time no see," said another voice. The person was no other than Kisame, who stood next to Itachi. "He doesn't look so happy to see you Kisame," said Sasori who stood a few feet behind him. I noticed that they were wearing black jean pants, black shirts, and black leather jackets that had red clouds on it. "Would you shut up already!" said an annoyed voice. "Okay, Okay," said another voice. The two walked into view wearing the same outfit as they other guys.

I froze. _'Deidara and Tobi.'_ I tried to hide myself behind Naruto, hoping that they wouldn't bother to look up. Unfortunately, I didn't get my wish. "Hey pretty lady! Tobi didn't know that you would be here?" said no other than Tobi. At this, Deidara looked up and smirked at me. "Well what you know? I guess she is here," he said. At this, Naruto stood in front of me, as if to say back off. "What are you doing here?" asked an angry Sasuke. Itachi looked at him emotionlessly and said, "First answer my question." Sasuke glared and said, "Mattress surfing, now answer my question."

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a moment. "Cops are out to get us again for beating the crap out of a kid at school. Lets just say he owes us some money," Kisame answered instead with a chuckle. "Don't worry, we're leaving now out the back door," said Sasori. I started to relax a bit knowing they're leaving. "But Tobi wants another huge from pretty lady!" complained Tobi. "Your not the only one," Deidara mumble. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see an angry Naruto looking at the Akatsuki members.

"No, we should get going. It isn't safe here," Sasori told them. Deidara frowned while Tobi pouted to himself. "Lets go than, leader is waiting," Itachi commanded. With that they headed into the living room to probably the back door. I watched them leave; Kisame was the last one out smirking. "Um, Sasuke? W-why w-where t-they j-just h-here?" I asked him. I watched Sasuke as his hand formed a fist at his side. "Itachi is my older brother, this is his house as much as mine. Only I use it more than him," Sasuke answered.

I was shocked that Itachi was his brother. _'They do look alike now that I think about it.'_ But I nodded at his answer. "Why don't we watch a movie to settle down?" Temari asked, who was standing next to Shikamaru and Gaara. "That sounds good, don't you think guys?" Tenten asked. Everyone replied with a nod or mumbled sure. "Who's picking movies?" Naruto asked. "How bout us girls since we thought of the idea. Which one should we watch Naruto, 13 going on 30 or sister hood of the traveling pants?" Sakura said in a teasing way. I started smiling. _'I bet she just loves picking on him.'_

Naruto started pouting that we were going to give them chick flicks to pick out of. _'There is no way I'm watching any of those movies! I'll fall asleep!'_ We went into the 'party room' and the girls and I headed to the movies placed by the big flat screen T.V. "Okay what kind of movie do we what to pick?" asked Tenten. "I w-would l-like to w-watch a comedy, h-horror or s-scary movie," I told them. They looked at me in disbelief. "Thank goodness you like them kind of movies, cus that's the only kind we watch really," said Sakura.

After looking though all the movies we found three that we agreed upon. Sakura placed the movies on the floor where the guys sat. "Okay here's your choices: Irobot, The Day After Tomorrow, or Men in Black," Sakura said. I noticed that Naruto had a relief look on his face. I giggled a little. After a while the boys decided on The Day After Tomorrow.

Sasuke put the movie in as Temari, Sakura, and I grabbed the popcorn. We each grabbed one bag and went to sit down. Since there was only five beanbags, we ether had to share or sit on the ground. _'I'm not sitting on no ground,'_ "Hey Hinata! Sit next to me!" Naruto said loudly. _'Surprise Surprise!'_ I sat next to Naruto and he instantly shoved his hand in the popcorn bag. "Naruto! W-Wait till t-the movie s-starts!" I told him. He listened and told Sasuke to hurry up.

I glanced at the clock and it read 8:03. _'I wonder what Hanabi is doing?'_ The movie started and that was all that could be heard. Besides the loud munching of popcorn.

Though out the movie even though I've seen it ten times, I would still jump at some parts. But I wasn't the only one. I glanced around and noticed that Sakura was just as jumpy as me. Maybe even more. I also noticed that Gaara would glance at her whenever she was startled. _'Poor Gaara, sitting next to a jumpy Sakura.' _The movie ended and all the popcorn was gone. It turned out we needed four extra bags to please us.

"Hey Sakura, was that the first time you saw this movie?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah," she replied. "That explains a lot," Gaara mumbled. Apparently Sakura heard his comment. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked in an angry tone. "Well, you were really jumpy during the movie. You also squeezed my arm a lot too," Gaara replied. "Well sorry!" Sakura argued back. "Don't they make such a great couple," Temari whispered in my ear. She was sitting with Shikamaru on the beanbag next to the beanbag I'm sitting on.

"Oh y-you b-bet cha," I said back to her. But since today was not my day, Sakura heard me. "You bet what?" she asked us. "Nothing!" Temari and I both said. Sakura gave us a suspicious look for a moment, but that faded when Kiba said, "So what should we do now?" I noticed that the girls were smirking at each other. "Truth or Dare," Tenten said evilly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to sneak the next one in since I'm busy this weekend starting today. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she lives/take cares of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's when everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover-gone bad, and the school's most feared gang, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Enjoy this chapter! I won't be able to update for a week since I'm going to my grandpa's house. I will tell you that Sasuke will be paired with someone incase you were wondering.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8 Truth or Dare

"Okay, since I came up with the idea I get to start," Tenten said. We are all in a circle now sitting like this: Tenten, me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, and Neji. "Seems fair enough," Kiba said. "Thank you Kiba. Since you seem to be agreeing to everything, I'll give you the honor of being my first victim," Tenten said with a smirk. "Oh boy," Kiba grumbled.

"Truth or dare Kiba?" Tenten asked as if it were a life death situation. Kiba thought for a moment then said, "Heck with it, dare!" I could tell that she was thinking hard about this. Then Tenten smirk and said, "You have to wear a mini skirt for the rest of the night." I thought Kiba was going to look frightened, but he was smiling. "Were are ya going to get the skirt. Pretty sure you don't have one and nether does Sasuke," he said as though he won.

"I have a mini skirt in my bag, I can let you wear it," Sakura said as she went to get her skirt. I could tell that Kiba was freaking out. "Here we are!" Sakura said as she pulled out a dark red mini skirt. She handed him the skirt and he went to the bathroom to change. One minute later out came a Kiba wearing a dark red mini skirt.

"Hey Kiba! Can you say cheese?" Tenten asked. Kiba looked at her and replied, "Cheese? Why…" There was a bright light flash for only two second in Tenten's direction. His face looked terrified. I looked at Tenten to see she has her cell phone out, and on her screen is a picture of Kiba in Sakura's dark red mini skirt.

Everyone bust into laughter. "This would be great for blackmailing!" Tenten exclaimed. "You now what, this is quiet comfortable. Sakura, where did you get it?" Kiba asked. "Target, half price," she said while giggling. "How bout we get back to the game?" Temari suggested. We all nodded and continued our game.

"Okay um, Hinata, truth or dare," Kiba asked me. Deciding that I did not want to end up like Kiba, I said, "T-Truth." As if he'd expect me to say that, Kiba didn't waste time to ask a question. "So Hinata, Have you ever kissed a boy?" I looked at him for a moment and started blushing. "N-N-

No," I managed to get out. "Seems like we have a mission girls," Temari said to the other girls. "You bet cha," Sakura agreed smirking.

To switch topic, I continued the game. "S-Shikamaru, truth o-or d-dare?" I asked him. He grunted a small troublesome and said, "Truth." I thought for a moment and decided to do the first one that came to mind. "H-Have you e-ever worn a-a dress b-before?" I asked him. "What a troublesome question, but yes I have. Don't ask," he said. I was shocked. _'I thought for sure he would say no.'_

"Sasuke, truth or dare," Shikamaru asked. Sasuke thought for a moment then replied, "Dare." Shikamaru smirked and said, "Dump a glass of milk on your head." Sasuke got up and walked to the bar, got a glass of milk, and dumped it on his head. "Hahahahahahahah! HEY TEME! GOT MILK?" Naruto joked. Sasuke gave him a glare and responded, "Shut up Dope." He sat back down and gave Naruto an evil smirk.

"Truth or dare dope," Sasuke asked. Without thinking, Naruto said, "Dare!" "I dare you to dump a bucket filled with ice down your pants," Sasuke said. "Bring it!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke got up and grabbed a bucket full of ice cubes. Sasuke walked strait up to Naruto and dumped it all in his pants. "OHHHHH! THAT'S COLD!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and down. I giggled. _'He looks like a monkey that lost his banana.'_ "Sit down Dope," Sasuke said while smirking. After a while, Naruto finally sat down.

Naruto looked around the circle, eyeing everyone. "Gaara, truth or dare?" he asked evilly. Gaara looked at him emotionlessly and said, "Dare." Naruto giggled and said, "I dare you to eat 15 pixie stick." I looked at Temari and her face looked frightened. _'Something bad must happen when Gaara eats sugar. Though it would be funny to see a hyper Gaara.' _Gaara stood up and made his way to the bar and grabbed the pixie sticks. I watched as he flung every last bit in his mouth. I glanced back at Temari to see as if she was waiting for something to go wrong.

Gaara sat back down, as though the dare was nothing. I noticed that this hand would twitch randomly. "Temari, truth or dare," Gaara said. "Truth," she replied to him. "Did you die Kankuro's hair hot pink?" he asked. "Well yeah! He broke my favorite cd!" she said. I could tell that Temari was angry with this Kankuro person. "Umm Temari, w-who is t-this K-Kankuro person?" I asked her. "Oh, he's just my little brother and Gaara's older brother," she replied.

"Anyway, Sakura, truth or dare?" Temari asked. Sakura thought for a moment then said, "Dare." Temari looked at Gaara and noticed that he was twitching A LOT. She smirked at this and said, "Gaara, are you hyper?" he responded, "No I'm not hyper, why would you think I'm hyper? I'm never hyper, never ever. You got? Got it got it got it?" "Okay, Sakura give Gaara a hug," Temari said. Sakura looked at her in disbelieve. "Don't worry, Gaara won't hurt you since he's hyper. He does do weird things though," Temari trailed off. "I'M NOT GIVING ANYONE A HUG!" Sakura said rather too loudly.

Temari got up, walked toward Sakura and pulled her to her feet. Grabbing Sakura by the arms, she threw her in Gaara's direction. Unfortunate for Sakura, she tripped on Sasuke's foot and fell into Gaara's arms. To everyone's surprise Gaara hugged her back! "I like hugs. They make you feel all good and warm and fuzzy and nice and love inside. Yep, hugs are good," the hyper Gaara, said.

"Ah, this is just like last time," Temari said. "WHAT!" Sakura scream in Gaara's ear. _'Poor Gaara.'_ Being me, I got up and tried pulling Sakura away form the hyper Gaara. I finally got Sakura free, since Gaara isn't the weakest person. I could here everyone giggling at the scene that just took place. "You guys are so mean! Except for you Hinata, you're my only NICE friend around here!" Sakura shouted. "Let's just continue on with the game," Sasuke said.

Sakura pouted a bit before saying, "Okay, Neji truth or dare?" "I'm taking it safe with truth," he responded. "If you could have a superpower, what would it be?" Sakura asked. "Invisibility," Neji simply replied. "If Neji ever gets that power, lock your doors when you changing girls," Kiba said smirking. Neji gave him one of his famous glares. "What, I'm just stating the facts," Kiba stated for his defense. "So Neji, what would you use that power for?" Tenten asked. "That wasn't that question and Tenten, truth or dare? Neji replied.

Sighing, Tenten said, "Dare." "Lick Kiba's foot," Neji said. Tenten started at him for a moment. "Lick his foot," Neji commanded this time. "Why do I have to lick his foot?" Tenten complained. "Blame Kiba for what he said, now go lick his foot before I make you," Neji argued back. Tenten pouted and walked over to Kiba. "Don't worry, Akumaru doesn't think they taste that bad," Kiba said. Tenten glared at him, then licked the bottom of his foot. In an instant, she ran to the bathroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Come on, it doesn't taste that bad!" Kiba joked. "That's what you think!" Tenten said. "So, what should we do now?" Sakura asked. We looked at each other and Shikamaru said, "It's 12:03, I'd like to sleep." "Should we put a movie in?" Sasuke asked. Everyone nodded and grabbed their sleeping bag. "Harry Potter 4 sound good?" Sasuke asked. We all said sure or okay.

Tenten came out of the bathroom and put her sleeping bag on the floor. I sat next to Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke behind me who sat next to Kiba and Shikamaru. The movie began and everyone was quiet, only this time instead of the popcorn munching was Shikamaru's snoring. Getting more into the movie, my eyelids started feeling heavy. Before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she live/takes care of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's where everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover gone bad, and the school's most feared gong, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

WARNING: This chapter is rated T because of scary stuff and lots of blood in the beginning. (later it gets humorous)

Hey I'm back from my vacation! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 9 It & the Intruder

I opened my eyes to see the bright stars in the pitch black sky. As I sat up from the grass I was lying on, I could see the moon. But the moon looks different from what I see every night. It's a full moon, the color of blood red. I stood up and looked around the landscape before me. To my left and right is never ending grass with a few trees here and there. Behind me is the calm ocean that's sleeping in peace. In front of me down the hill is what looked like a small town. My feet started carried me towards the town.

My feet kept walking as I entered the town. As I passed many old brick building, I noticed how deserted the streets are, reminding me of a ghost town. Wanting to turn back, it was my feet that kept on forward. After passing many broken down buildings or ruins of them, my feet stopped in front of what looked like a park with a few swings, a slide, teeter totter, and sand box. The park reminded me of something, an unwanted memory.

The cold wind whipped around me roughly, causing my ponytail to fall out. I felt my hair dance with the wind, closing my eyes at the moment as I take in the scent of the ocean. As I open my eyes, I see a man and a woman kneeling on the ground looking up at the sky. I look up where they're staring to see the moon, the same blood red color. I looked back at the man and woman who were both dressed in black. I looked closer to see their faces frightened, as though death was coming. I felt that memory come back to me.

I stared at their faces again, same expression. Then I realized where I was, my old park that I use to play at with Hanabi, Dad, and Mom. Looking at their faces for a third time, I thought my heart stopped. What I am looking at is my Mom and Dad. I immediately started crying as memories rushed though my head. I tried to call out to them but instead I choked on my words.

Falling to the ground, I tried fighting off my tears. In a minute or so, I managed to calm myself down. I looked up from where I was sitting on the ground. They were still staring at the moon. Then, something came out of the shadows. It was at least seven feet tall and three feet wide. As it got closer, I could see it better. It has one long tail that comes up like a scorpion, and it is on all four legs as if it was stalking something.

I notice that it was stalking…my parents. Fear is all that I am feeling now. I wanted to yell to my parents, but couldn't. Since they were facing the other way, they couldn't see it. As it got closer, I could smell blood. It was now three feet away from my parents, drooling uncontrollably.

My eyes were wide open as it grabs my parent's throats with its long nails digging deep into their throats. I watched as its sharp pointy teeth dug its way though my dad's head. All I could do was watch it rip the flesh off of my dad's body and scarves it down. Then it started doing the same thing with my mom. I watched in horror as it tore the flesh off of her and ate it. I cried wanting it to stop, but that never happened.

Then it swung its tail into both of my parents backs making their bodies blow up, causing me to be smothered in their blood. I started shaking uncontrollably. I watched as it ate the rest of my parents. Then it looked at me with its three yellow eyes and screamed so loudly, my ears started bleeding. It slowly walked towards me, showing me its now blood red teeth that have formed a smile as though I was its next victim. I screamed as it reached to grab my throat.

I shot up panting hard. I looked around to see myself next to a drooling Naruto and Sakura who were sleeping peacefully. I wiped the sweat off of my face. I tried to figure out why I felt so warm. _'Well, my sleeping bag usually gets warm now that I think about it.'_ Getting out of my sleeping bag, I decided to get a glass of water. Walking up to the bar, I grabbed a glass, and filled it up by the sink. The ice cold water felt refreshing as it went down my dry throat.

Satisfied, I went back to try and sleep. The only problem was that I couldn't. _'What happens if I dream about 'it' again?'_ I sighed. _'It was just a nightmare, no need to get all worked up Hinata.' _I closed my eye, dreading the morning will never come. "Creeeeeek." I snapped open my eyes as I heard the door open.

I started to panic. I couldn't see the intruder but I could hear it. It was circling around us, as though waiting to jump at its prey. This reminded me all too much of my dream._ 'What should I do?'_ Not knowing what to do, I do the first thing that came to mind…to wake up Naruto.

I started to shake Naruto softly. Nothing happened. I tried a bit harder. Still nothing happened. There was a loud 'thump' by the bar. I froze in fear, thinking of 'It'. I launched at Naruto, shaking him as hard as I could. Finally two blue eyes shot open. _'Bout time he woke up!'_ "WHAT THE HECK! WHAT DI- oh hey Hinata! Um, do you have any idea what time it is?" Naruto said. "Shhhhh! S-something i-is i-in h-here," I said to him softly.

He gave me a confused look, but that changed when he heard 'thump' coming from the D.D.R. I watched as he grabbed his drooled on pillow, and motioned me to follow. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't budge. He grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet. I mumbled a 'thanks' and followed close behind him. We checked everywhere by the D.D.R. but didn't find anything. This made me nervous. While walking behind Naruto, I didn't notice him stop, and bumped into him.

It seemed as though he didn't notice. I watched as he put his pillow over his head and swing it down hard. "Darn it! I mis-haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto screamed. He immediately backed up, causing me to fall on my butt. I looked up to see the intruder attached to Naruto's face. I noticed that it was not as big as 'It'. Feeling relieved, I felt calmer than before. Then I started to panic that something was attached to Naruto's head.

The light turned on, and I could see the intruder. I started to giggle at what I saw: A panicked Naruto with a furious calico kitten attacking his head. Turning my head towards the light switch, I saw a smirking Gaara. "AHH! THE MONSTER HAS ME! SAVE YOURSELF HINATA!" Naruto said. "Naruto, that's not a monster, that's Sasuke's kitten," Gaara said, his smirk gone. Naruto stopped where he was and grabbed the kitten off of his now scratched up face. "You are pure evil May," Naruto said glaring at the cat.

"My kitten isn't evil Dope. Morning Hinata," Sasuke said. "Morning," I mumbled back. I glanced at the clock, 8:46. Sasuke got up and made his way to the bar, where he took out a bowl and pancake mix. _'Mmmm, I like pancakes.'_

As Sasuke made the pancakes, everyone started to wake up. Lucky for me, I got the first pancake. Sitting next to Gaara and Naruto, I smothered my pancake with syrup and took a big bit. I cherished the wonderful taste in my mouth as I went in for another bit. After eating three, I was full, after all these are huge pancakes.

So I decided to watch Naruto and Kiba have a race to see who can eat the most pancakes in a minute. In the end Kiba won 25 to 24, giving him the right to go to the bathroom first. Lets just say the pancakes where coming back up.

Feeling something sitting on my lap, I looked down to see May making herself comfortable. I stroked her back and she purred in response. "I see May likes you," Sakura said. I watch Sakura rub May's chin and look up at her purring. I smiled at the two. _'I should buy Hanabi a cat for her birthday.'_ "W-Would you l-like to t-take her w-while I go a-and change?" I asked Sakura. "Sure," she said as she grabbed May off my lap and held her.

I grabbed my backpack and went to the bathroom to change and freshen up. I came out five minutes later and proceeded towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. "Hey Hinata," Shikamaru said. "H-Hi," I responded. By now I had all the boys' attention. "Um, I-I need a r-ride back h-home now, since I h-have to b-be at w-work by 10," I said. "I'll give you a ride home since I know where you live, unlike Teme and lazy butt over here," Naruto said while getting up. We walked out the door to hear Sasuke say, "Don't get sidetracked on your way back, you're still needed here!" I looked at Naruto to see him pouting.

We walked out the front door to his all too familiar orange convertible. I got in the same time he did. He took his keys out, put them in, and we were off. Unlike last time, there was a lot more talking this time. The car ride was surprisingly shorter. He pull up into the drive way and put the car in neutral. "Thanks f-for inviting m-me to t-the sleepover," I said. He smiled and said, "No problem! It was fun having you around." I smiled in return and got out of the car. I looked back to see him waving at me, so I gave him a wave back.

I took out my keys and opened the door to find Hanabi on the couch, watching T.V. "Hey, how was the sleepover thingy?" she asked. "Great. By the way, I have to go to work and will be back at 3," I told her. She nodded. I went up into my room and grabbed my work uniform. I quickly changed and ran down stairs to see its 9:41. Grabbing my keys and taking out my cell phone, I went out the door to the car. Jumping into my car, I put the keys in and headed to work.

Fifteen minutes later, I was parked in the parking lot for Café in de Leafs. I walked into the restaurant and walked up to Kin. "Table 5 needs a server," was all she said before disappearing. I made my way to the table and took out my note pad. "Hello, w-what can I g-get for you?" I said, trying not to stutter.

"Well, well, look who it is?" said a familiar voice. I looked up. "Fancy meeting you here," the voice said. I knew it was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Sorry if you don't like blood and that stuff, but I gave you a heads up. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she live/takes care of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's where everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover gone bad, and the school's most feared gong, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I want to say thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! I just want to say that I'm currently sick so I might take time for me to type chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 10 The Mall 

"I didn't know you work here Big H," Tayuya said. I gave her a small smile and said, "W-well, I h-have been w-working h-here for a while." I took a moment to see that she was wearing baggy black pants with a tight blue t-shirt covered in black fishnets. Glancing to the right was a guy that looked no older than us. He had long silver hair that has two red/brown beads on opposite sides. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a shirt underneath, and black baggy jeans.

Tayuya fallowed my gaze since I stopped looking at her. "That's Kimimaro. He's a senior at our school," Tayuya said. _'I haven't seen him before.'_ "Nice to finally meet you, Hinata," Kimimaro said. _'How does this guy know about me?'_ "S-Sorry, but h-how d-do y-you k-know m-me?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile and replied, "Tayuya told me you're a athletic person. Its not every day Tayuya gives compliments out. By the way, I'll take a Dr. Pepper with a hamburger and fries."

"I'll take the same, but I'll have water instead," Tayuya said. I faced her and nodded. "I'll b-be r-right back," I said as I turned to walk away. Walking towards the kitchen, I gave Chouji the order and went to serve another table. After fifteen minutes, I went back to table 5. I set their food in front of them as I said, "Here's y-your meals. D-Do you n-need anything e-else?" Kimimaro was about to answer, but stopped. His face looks furious and a bit frightened. "Crap," he mumbled.

Tayuya looked over where his eyes meet. "Shoot! How did they find us?!" she exclaimed. "Who?" I asked softly. Kimimaro glance at me and said, "Akatsuki's are looking for us. Lets just say that we have something they want. But how they found us we don't know." I froze for a moment. Tayuya saw this and gave me a questioning look. "Umm, l-last time t-they were h-here, I w-was their s-server and t-they s-seem to have l-like me," I replied softly.

"It seems as if they are here to see you again and don't know where we are, jet," Kimimaro said. I glanced back to see a hyper active boy with an orange mask look around the restaurant as if he was looking for something or someone. As he looked our way I quickly turned around. "I'll t-take you o-out the back," I told them. Tayuya looked thankful while Kimimaro looked shock that I would help them. But he nodded.

At that, we got up and walked into the kitchen. My shoes squeaked as they touched the black marble floor. I lead them pass white counters were chefs were place here and there. "Hey Hinata! Why are the customers back here?" Chouji asked as he approached us. "Akatsuki," I whispered loud enough for only him, Tayuya, and Kimimaro to hear. Chouji had a serous look on his face as he said, "You guys better hurry up." I gave him a grateful smile and continued on.

Glancing back once, Tayuya and Kimimaro looked shocked that he let us go. We reached a blue rusty door that lead out back. "Take a-a right a-and t-that should lead y-you straight to t-the parking lot," I told them in hush tone. "Thank you Hinata," Kimimaro said. "Yeah, thanks Big H," Tayuya said as she left with Kimimaro out the door. _'Well, at least they're safe now. Too bad I'm not.'_ I sighed at the thought. I headed out of the kitchen to bump into Kin.

"Hinata, table 11 requested you as their waitress," Kin said smirking. I gave her a small glare. "Tell them she's b-busy," I told her, trying not to stutter. "Okay, but I don't think that they would be to happy about that," she said as she took off towards numerous tables. _'Well, at least she kind a told me that they're looking for me.'_ I went back to waiting tables, avoiding number 11's side.

I was so focused on avoiding that area that I didn't notice them leave. Continuing on, I lost track of time. Glancing up at the clock by the bar, it was 2:48. _'One more table then I can go home.'_ I started to feel over joyed at the thought. But that changed when Kin came towards me. "Hey Hinata! Table 23 needs serving. And no, this time it's a group of girls," she said.

I headed over towards table 23. As I got there, I said, "Hello, my n-name is Hinata, m-may I take y-your order." "Hinata!" said a familiar voice. I looked up to see Sakura, Tenten, and Temari. "I almost forgot you work here!" Sakura said. I smiled at her. "Hey Hinata, when's work over? Cause we were wondering if you would like to go shopping with us?" Tenten asked. "As s-soon as I a-am done with y-you guys, and s-sure," I responded. "Then let's go! We're not that hungry any way," Temari stated.

"One s-second, I h-have e-extra clothes in my l-locker," I said while heading off towards the locker room. "Meet us at the entrance!" Sakura shouted as I walked away. I sprinted though the door and opened my locker, grabbing my extra pair of clothes. _'You never know when this will come in handy.'_ I changed quickly into a white tank top with a zip up dark green sweater and jean shorts. Grabbing my stuff, I headed towards the entrance.

Sakura, wearing a red tank top and a jean mini skirt, Tenten, wearing faded jeans and a brown t-shirt, and Temari, wearing black shorts and a dark blue hoodie, were waving at me to hurry up. Proceeding to their side, Sakura said, "Hey Hinata, is it okay if I go in your car?" I smiled and replied, "O-Okay." "Come on lets go!" Temari said while we fallowed her out to the parking lot.

Tenten and Temari got into a dark blue jeep as Sakura and I got into my pickup. We pulled out of the parking lot and fallowed Temari and Tenten to the mall. Fifteen minutes later, after telling Hanabi where I was going, we made it to a large building that read 'Mega Mall'. We were able to score a spot next to each other, since the parking lot was packed. Getting out of the cars, we made our way to the mall entrance. As I opened the glass door, cool air rushed around me immediately.

In front of us stood many tables scattered around and restaurants were popping out of the walls, neatly next to each other. We walked passed all the tables and proceed into a store called 'B&B'. As we walked around many rackets and shelves, all I could see was bathing suits. _'At least I know what they sell here.'_

"Hey Hinata! Do you have a bikini?" Temari asked me. Snapping back into reality, I mumbled a small 'no'. "Good, now we can get you and Tenten both a bikini for Friday," Sakura said while looking at a hot pink bikini with black strips on it. Tenten took noticed of this too. "I'm not wearing that," Tenten said in a threatening voice. Sakura grabbed the bikini and went to the dressing room. "It's for myself," Sakura said before closing the white door. "What's g-going on f-Friday?" I asked. "Neji's having a pool party at his house," Tenten replied. _'I didn't know he owns a pool.'_

"Here Hinata! Try this baby on," Temari said with a wink. The bikini she gave me was violet that has a broken heart with an arrow though it in black on the right chest side. I gave Tenten a help me look. "Your on your own here Hinata," Tenten said. Just then Temari pushed me into one of the dressing rooms. I sighed and looked the door.

When I was finished changing, I looked in the mirror. _'It doesn't look that bad. Though I do prefer my black one piece.'_ "Hinata, Tenten! Come out and lets see how that bikini fits!" Sakura said. Hesitating, I opened the door. The two girls looked speechless. "Wow! That looks great on you Hinata! You two Tenten!" Temari said. Sakura nodded in agreement. I looked to the left to see Tenten in a dark brown bikini that has a green flower on her left chest. "I hope your happy now," Tenten said in a low voice.

Sakura and Temari smirked evilly. _'I don't like the looks of this.'_ "Not till you two buy them bikinis. They look great on you!" Sakura said. Tenten pouted before agreeing, while I nearly nodded. We paid for the swimsuits and headed to who knows where.

Two hours later we shopped at just about every store in the mall. We bought clothes, cds, makeup (though Tenten didn't buy any), shoes, and a lot more stuff. Since we were all hungry, we decided to stop at the food court. "Does ramen sound good to everyone?" Sakura asked. "You're starting to sound like Naruto," Tenten mumbled. We all started laughing at that. "Come on!" Temari said while dragging us to the ramen area.

After ordering our ramen, we went to sit at a table. After twenty minutes of chatting, laughing, and eating, we called it a night. "I'm going to Temari's house, so I'll be in her car," Sakura told me as we were in the parking lot. "That's f-fine with m-me," I said back. "See yah Hinata!" the girls said together. I waved to them and jumped into my car and turned it on. I headed home, knowing life couldn't get any better.

Pulling up into my driveway, I turned the pickup off. Getting out of my car while taking out my house keys, I walked up to the front door. Opening the door, Hanabi lunged at me. I was shocked to see my sister huge me. I looked into her frightened eyes to see them on the verge of tears. "What happened?" I asked. "Shhhhh! I think there's someone in the house," Hanabi said shakily.

I was about to respond when there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. We bother froze in our place. I slowly grabbed Hanabi's rather heavy Social Studies textbook and crept towards the kitchen, Hanabi close behind. As we reached the kitchen, I slowly peeked to see what looked like ether a muscular women or a man digging though the cupboards. _'It must be a guy.' _I wasn't able to make out his face, since he wasn't facing us and also had his head currently in the cupboard.

Tiptoeing towards the stranger, I put the heavy textbook over my head, ready to swing at him. A few feet away, still unheard, I got ready. _'Now!'_ I used all my force to hit him on the head. "Smack!" was all that was heard for a while, as I repeatedly hit him. When I was about to hit him again, the man grabbed my wrists. "WHAT THE HECK! I COME INTO MY FRIENDS HOUSE TO ASK FOR HELP, AND I GET BETIN' TO DEATH! THE WORST PART IS THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY RAMEN!" he screamed.

With that said, I knew that the stranger was Naruto. "Hinata? I didn't know it was you! Oh by the way, you need to buy ramen," Naruto said giving me a huge smile. "So you are telling me that all this time, the stranger that was lurking around our house was this idiot?!" Hanabi hissed. Naruto frowned at her. "Um, Naruto? C-Could you l-let go o-of my wrists?" I asked him. He looked at me and let go of my wrists. "Sorry bout that," he said with his goofy grin.

We stood there in silence for awhile until I broke it by saying, "S-So, why a-are you h-here?" He looked at me panicked for a moment. "Konohamaru is missing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she live/takes care of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's where everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover gone bad, and the school's most feared gong, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey everyone! I can't believe my story got over 100 reviews! This makes me happy! Sorry it took me a while to update, I was at my friend cabin this weekend for a last minute thing, not to mention my foreign exchange student just arrived. Any way, on to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 11 Don't Shoot!

"Tell us w-what happened," I said to Naruto who was sitting on the couch. Hanabi took a seat next to him, while I stood standing in front of the T.V. "I went to take Konohamaru out for ramen and everything was fine. Then I had to go to the bathroom reeeeeeeeeeeeally bad," Naruto said stretching the e in really. I looked at Hanabi to see her role her eyes at his childish act. Naruto saw this and stuck his tongue out at her, while she glared back at him.

"Please c-continue," I said. Naruto nodded and responded, "Anyways, so I told him to stay there and left. But when I came back he was gone. Not only that but I saw a couple of Akatsuki members leave the spot where me and Konohamaru were sitting." I shivered at the mention of the Akatsuki's. "It's Konohamaru and I, not me and Konohamaru. Shesh, to think he's in high school," Hanabi said, mumbling the last part. Naruto caught that though and shouted, "SO I TELL YOU THAT THERE IS A POSSIBLITLY OF THE AKATSUKI KIDNAPING KONOHAMERU AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS MY GRAMMER!?"

I sighed as I heard my sister responded 'yep'. _'If I don't stop this they will for sure kill each other.'_ "Listen, N-Naruto we w-will help you f-find Konohamaru," I said. At the mention of this, he turned from his glaring contest with Hanabi to look at me.

"Thanks Hinata! I knew I could count on you! But, do we have to bring your sister with us?" Naruto asked, whispering the last part in my ear. "Y-Yes," I said. I could tell that Hanabi was frowning at this, even though I was looking at Naruto. "Lets go then! We can take my car," Naruto stated as he got up and headed out the door. I fallowed him out the door, while grabbing my keys and purple jacket. I glanced back to see Hanabi grab her dark blue jacket and fallowed us out to Naruto's car.

We walked out to the driveway and I noticed that his car was not there. I was about to asked, but saw the orange convertible parked on the other side of the street. Crossing the street, we all got in the car. Naruto and I in front, while Hanabi was seated in the back. _'Still smells like ramen in here.'_ "Why does it smell like ramen in here?" Hanabi asked in a disgusted voice. Naruto put the key in the car while giving Hanabi a glare though the mirror. As he started to drive he said, "I ALWAYS eat ramen, so that's why my car smells so good."

I heard Hanabi snort lightly at his comment. Glancing at Naruto, it appears he didn't here that. "So, w-where should w-we look f-first?" I asked. There was a moment of silence before Naruto said, "I'm not sure really. I guess we could check near the ramen restaurant." I nodded and we headed to the restaurant.

----------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------

After an hour of searching the area, there was still no sign of Konohamaru. We were walking back to the car after talking to this old lady that owns her own flower shop. After hearing that Konohamaru wasn't there, I could tell that Naruto was starting to panic. Just by the look of his face you could tell. "Don't w-worry N-Naruto, we'll find h-him," I said. At this he gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, it's not like they got fa-" Naruto started running all of a sudden.

I stood there confused with Hanabi as we watched him take off. Finally noticing we weren't fallowing, he turned around and grabbed our arms. "Come on! I heard Konohamaru scream over here!" Naruto said while dragging us into a dark alley. We ran past the brick buildings to are left and right, continuing forward. Passing a small puddle we made a right turn. Then, Naruto stood dead in his tracks. I looked passed him to see a dead end and some people, one of them being Konohamaru.

There were five Akatsuki members from what I could tell. But what surprised me the most was that Kimimaro and Tayuya were there too, standing next to Konohamaru. I could see their faces clearly since they were facing us, unlike the Akatsuki. Kimimaro looked furious and Tayuya was trying to keep up that act to, but I could see that she was frightened. I glanced at Konohamaru, pure terror was written all over his face.

Even though I could only see the backs of the Akatsuki members, I knew who each one was. _'Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori.'_ Quickly looking to my right, I noticed that Hanabi was shaking ever so lightly. I pulled Hanabi towards me and rapped a protective arm around her. "Akatsuki," Naruto growled under his breathe. I noticed that she was now shaking rapidly after hearing that word. _'She must have heard about them.'_

Unfortunate for us, they heard Naruto's comment. "Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki hey?" Itachi said, still facing the dead end. At this, the all to familiar man with an orange mask turned around to face us. "Pretty lady! What are you doing here?" Tobi asked over excited. Looking down at Hanabi, she gave me an is-this-guy-real look. I gave a small smile and nodded. "I'd prefer you to date ramen freak over here than this guy by a land slide," Hanabi commented. At this Naruto gave Hanabi a glare and Tobi said, "Tobi wants to know what right do you have to decide on who pretty lady dates?"

"Stop you're whining, now where were we?" Deidara said, smirking to Kimimaro, Tayuya, and Konohamaru. "We'll give you three seconds to give it to us," Sasori said in a serous voice. Tayuya gave Kimimaro a worried look but he clearly stated, "And if we don't?" I could see the Akatsuki smirk at his reply. "Things might get ugly around here," Kisame said while pulling out a knife from his sleeve. Looking over to Konohamaru, his eyes were wide with horror.

Shifting my gaze to Naruto, I noticed him clench his hand in a fist. "N-Naruto, don't w-worry, we'll get h-him out of there. J-Just wait for t-the right m-moment," I whispered to him. Naruto only nodded, watching that knife like a hawk. "Three," Sasori said. Glancing at each Akatsuki, I noticed Itachi take out a gun. "Two." Looking head on the three corned by the wall, I saw Tayuya's eyes get big, but Konohamaru's out did hers. Kimimaro got in a defensive position in front of Tayuya, while Konohamaru scooted to the corner. "One."

When Kimimaro gave no gesture in giving them what they wanted, Sasori nodded. Itachi pointed the gun straight at them. _'He wouldn't shoot them.'_ But when he mad no intention of stopping, I found myself launching forward saying, "DON'T SHO-BAM!" the gun silenced my voice immediately only for Hanabi to scream. A single tear slid down my face.

Kimimaro simply pushed Tayuya to the ground, saving both of them from harm as the bullet flew past his head. I smiled at this, but that vanished quickly as Sasori pulled out a gun and aimed for Kimimaro. "BAM!" The silver bullet pieced though his chest as he fell to the ground gasping. Blood oozed out for the wound that was very closer to this heart. "Kimimaro!" Tayuya cried as he fell in her arms. She looked up at Sasori and hissed, "You demon! I'll kill you!" Sasori smirked at this.

"I'll kill her," Itachi said. Sasori glanced at him for a moment. "Don't miss," he said while putting his gun down. Itachi raised his gun and aimed for Tayuya. I watched as his finger pulled the trigger. Then out of nowhere, a figure came falling from above and knocked the gun out of his hand, the bullet hitting the ground, shocking everyone. "Don't touch the woman," growled a familiar voice. Itachi smirk and respond, "Hello Sasuke." _'What's he doing here?'_ Sasuke jumped in front of Tayuya and Kimimaro, ready to take on his brother.

"We have no time for this, leaders waiting," Deidara stated. Itachi merely nodded. Just then there was the sound of sirens closing in on us. _'Must be the police.'_ "Crap! We better get going," Kisame said. Sasori glanced at Tayuya and said, "We'll be back." With that, they walked out of the alley quickly. Being the last one to pass me, Tobi whispered to me, "Tobi will see you later pretty lady." And with that, they left.

Naruto, Hanabi, and I ran towards the now fully frightened Konohamaru. He was currently hugging his legs and breathing rapidly. Naruto bent down and said softly, "Konohamaru, are you okay kid?"

Konohamaru merely nodded. Naruto dug though his pockets to pull out his keys and look at Hanabi. Pulling Konohamaru to his feet, he said, "Hanabi could you take him to my car and lock the doors. Here's the key." Hanabi nodded as she took the keys and put Konohamaru's left arm over her shoulder since he wasn't doing so well walking by himself.

I watched them till they turned the alley corner. Turning my gaze to the other three people, Naruto and I made are way next to them. Sasuke was currently knelt in front of Tayuya, who was struggling to get Kimimaro off of her. They soon laid him up against the wall. As we approached them, Tayuya turned her attention to us. "There is something I need to tell you guys, but you can't tell anyone," she said.

We nodded along with Sasuke who was standing next to her. She looked at Kimimaro and he gave her a nod. "You see Kimimaro and I are in a gang call the Sound. It's our mission to take something for the Akatsuki's. We were able to get it but unfortunately, they found us," Tayuya explained. "That doesn't explain why Konohamaru was dragged into this," Naruto said.

Tayuya gave him an annoyed look before continuing. "They found us at a ramen restaurant, so Kimimaro and I decided to slip it in this kids pocket and get it later. Though they found us and I didn't finish slipping it in his pocket so I just grabbed him on the way out. That's how he got involved." We all were quiet for a while. I could tell that the police would be here any time soon by the sounds of it.

"What is t-the thing t-that you t-took form t-them?" I asked. Tayuya looked at the ground for a moment before replying, "A ring worth $100,000,000." I stood there in shock. Though I wasn't the only one. _'Is she telling me that Konohamaru is walking around with an expense ring in his back pocket, that dangerous gangs are looking for?!'_

Right before anyone could say anything, four policemen came rushing this way with guns in their hands. "Could you tell us what happened here?" asked one of them. Sasuke got their attention by saying, "I'll explain everything in a moment, though we need an ambulance now. Naruto, it's best if you just take Hinata home now." I felt Naruto grab my hand as he lead us back to his car, were Hanabi and Konohamaru were waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope u enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as much as I can. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she live/takes care of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's where everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover gone bad, and the school's most feared gong, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry that I didn't update in a while. School is starting soon, 19 kids were at my house, and to top it off, my Internet doesn't work. I will warn you now that school starts tommarow and I will be very busy. I promise to update as much as I can. If you are wondering how long the story will be, I was thinking from 15-18 chapters. Enjoy this chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 12 The Ring

Naruto, Konohamaru, Hanabi, and I rushed though the poring rain to get to the front door. Digging in my backpack while holding Hanabi's hand, I finally found my keys to the house. As the rain pounded on our already soaked bodies I try to open the door. Though it is a lot harder, since my hand is shaking rapidly because of the cold. _'My hands aren't the only owns shaking.'_ Feeling Hanabi's shivering body huddling against me, notice that Konohamaru is doing so also to my side.

I finally am able to get the key in the lock, much to my relief. Bursting the door open, Hanabi and Konohamaru charge inside. As I walk inside behind them, I look back to see Naruto right behind me. His blue shirt and orange shorts stuck to his like glue. I shut the door behind him once he walked inside. "Who would've guessed that it would start raining, and to top that the top of that car roof wouldn't come up," Naruto said while slowing down his walking pace. We made it to the family room to find Hanabi and Konohamaru rubbing their arms for warmth while standing by the couch.

"I'll g-get everyone s-some clothes," I said while turning to the stairs. As I started walking, Naruto said, "Do you think you have anything that'll fit me?" I continued up the stair and replied, "I t-think I m-might have s-something." As I reached the top, I proceeded past my bedroom to my little sisters. Opening the door, I walked on the black colored carpet. Glancing around the lime green walls, I find Hanabi's closet. Proceeding towards there, I open it and grab two sweat pants and t-shirts. The larger size pants are a dark red color and the shirt is black with a soccer ball on it. The smaller size pants are plaid dark and light blue and a white shirt.

Satisfied, I walked out of her room and headed towards my own. Opening my door, I walked in and grab a black stretchy sweat pants and a dark green one too, both being too big on me originally. At the same time I grabbed a plain white shirt and a black tank top. I quickly put on the black tank top and dark green sweat pants. Walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs, I made it to the family room to find three shivering bodies standing by the heater in the corner.

"Here a-are some c-clothes," I said while handing them the clothes. Immediately Hanabi rushed into the downstairs bathroom. The two boys stood there, confused faces on them. "Um, you g-guys could c-change in t-the u-upstairs bathroom," I offered. Naruto smiled and nodded. He started heading up the stairs with Konohamaru trailing behind him. _'Maybe I should make some hot chocolate.'_

With that I went to the kitchen. Opening a cupboard, I pulled out a kettle and proceeded to the refrigerator. Finished filling up the kettle with milk, I looked though the cupboard above the sink to find hot chocolate mix. Knowing the kettle is full, I put it on the stove to boil. Placing the hot chocolate mix on the counter, I went to a different cupboard. There I pulled out four coffee mugs and below that I grab a spoon. Setting that next to the chocolate mix, I grabbed a marshmallow bag.

Putting that on the counter also, the milk was ready. I grabbed the kettle and poured the milk slowly into each mug. I filled the last one, then put the kettle back on the stove. Unfortunately, a bit of the steaming hot milk spilled on my hand. I winced at the pain. "Dang it!" I whispered loudly. Walking to the sink, I turned on the water to cold. Sticking my hand under the running water, it felt relaxing as the cold substance cooled my hand. I turned the water off and made my way back to the counter.

Grabbing the mix, I shock some in each mug. Then I took the spoon and stirred each one till it was done. Finally, I put three marshmallows in each mug. Satisfied I took all four mugs and proceeded to the family room. As I walked though each room, not once the hot chocolate spilled. _'I guess being a waitress does pay off.'_ When I entered the family room, I could see three shivering bodies plumed on the couch, all huddling under the blanket. I giggled lightly at the scene.

Apparently that caught their attention, and I could see three smiling faces. "Does a-any one w-want hot c-chocolate?" I asked. "I do I do!" Naruto shouted as he waved his hand up in the air. I laughed at what I am looking at; a very happy Naruto waving his hand in the air, like a kid that knows the answer to a teacher's question, and a Hanabi who is giving an is-this-guy-real look.

I walked over to the couch and gave Konohamaru the first hot chocolate. He smiled at me and I gave a small one back. "That's not fair! I wanted the first hot chocolate!" Naruto pouted. "Well too bad, I got it," Konohamaru replied with a smirk. Naruto glared, but that ended when I gave a mug to him. He gave me an ear-to-ear smile and replied, "Thanks Hinata!" I proceeded to Hanabi and gave her one too. She simply took it and stared sipping her hot chocolate calmly, while the other too chugged it down.

I sat in between Naruto and Hanabi. I calmly took my mug and raised it to my mouth. I could feel the steam off of the mug. Taking a sip, I enjoyed the warm milky sensation. A conferrable silence filled the room as we sipped our hot drink. Though it ended when Naruto said to me, "We better tell him." I simply nodded, knowing he was talking about the ring. Naruto turned to Konohamaru. He gave a confused look. "Okay, getting to the point, Konohamaru you have a 100,000,000 ring in your pocket," Naruto stated.

Both Konohamaru and Hanabi gave us a shocked look. "Konohamaru, w-where are your c-clothes?" I asked. He pointed his finger by the heater, since he was unable to speak. I got up and walked towards the wet clothing. Guessing this pair of pants where his, I searched the pockets. It wasn't until the right back pocket I found it. I slowly took the circular object out of his pocket. As I brought the ring to my eyes, I gasped. _'This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!'_

The ring is silver and has little diamonds surrounding a huge diamond. _'That middle one is at least an inch tall!'_ Pulling myself together, I walked back to the couch. As I sat down, I slowly held the ring out in front of me. I heard Hanabi gasp, and looked to my left to see the boys with big eyes. "T-that's what was in my pocket?!" Konohamaru asked, clearly shocked. Naruto and I merely nodded. "So, what are we going to do with it?" Hanabi asked. "I don't want to keep that if it attracts the Akatsuki's attention," Konohamaru stated.

"Neither do I," Hanabi agreed. Silence fell upon us. "We should give it to the Sound," Naruto said. At this, Hanabi and Konohamaru gave us a confused look. "I a-agree. I w-wouldn't want Kimimaro and Tayuya t-to get into trouble w-with their gang b-because they f-failed to g-get the r-ring," I said. Naruto nodded in agreement. "But why would we want to help them?" Konohamaru asked. "Because they are our friend, well, at least Hinata's," Naruto replied.

"Time out! Are you saying that my older sister is friend with a gang?" Hanabi asked. Naruto gave her a weird look and just nodded. Hanabi looked at me and said, "What's up with you and all these surprises!" I gave her a playful glare and she returned it. "Sorry to interrupt your sister thingy, but we have to figure out how to give them the ring," Konohamaru said. At that, we faced the boys. There was another silence amongst us. Everyone was in deep thought. _'We cant just give the ring to them out in public. Then what to do.'_

"I've got it!" Naruto exclaimed. This got all of our attention. "We could give it to Tayuya at school!" Naruto said with a big grin. "Great plan, but how do we do it without other people noticing?" Hanabi said. "I have no idea," Naruto replied. It was silent once again. I glance at Hanabi to see her smirk. "I've got."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it's short. I have no idea what to do next, except for the ring stuff. But I'll think of something, no worries. Just to tell yah, school starts tomorrow, so it'll be harder to update. But I'll try my best!


	13. Chapter 13

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she live/takes care of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's where everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover gone bad, and the school's most feared gong, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. You see I've been getting a lot of homework lately since school just started. Plus, I had to get rid of my cat last week. It's been a very emotional week for me. Any way, I'll just get on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 13 School Crisis 

I skimmed though the hallway, eager to get to my next class, Social Studies. I was feeling really nervous today. Pushing past the other high school students though was rather hard, since just about everyone was going the other way than me. Finally, I spot room 213. As I speed up, I push though the crowd and walk into the room. I keep my head down and headed to the back of the room where Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke are. As I approach them, Sasuke and Gaara look up and give me a small smile of relief. _'I bet Naruto is rambling on about ramen again…' _"Hey! Are you guys even paying attention?" Naruto yells. As he turns around to face me, he gives me one of his goofy grins. "Hey Hinata!" he says cheery.

"Hello N-Naruto," I squeaked back nervously. Gaara gave me a suspicious look, but that faded quickly. Sasuke on the other hand, knowing what happened yesterday, kept a straight face. "BRING, BRING, BRING!" Went the bell. Everyone in the classroom hurried to take his or her seats; after all, you never know what mood Anko sensei would be in. As I was about to take my seat, Naruto grabbed my arm. He learned his face close to mine, causing me to blush lightly. "Do you have the ring?" he whispered to me. I nodded in response while looking up. He gave a smile and leaned in closer by my ear, whispering in a low voice, "You now what to do. Remember, you act at Gym." I brushed a loose strain of hair behind my ear before barely whispering 'okay'.

"Mr. Uzumaki and Ms. Hyuga, would you two please take your seat? You two can continue that later, just not in my class," Anko said smirking. With that said, just about every eye was on us. While blushing furiously, I rushed to sit down while Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head and sat in the desk next to me. I kept my gaze on my pencil case, where the ring sat. "Any ways, were did we leave off? Oh, yes, would everyone turn to page 27 in your book…"

------------------------------ ---------------------------------- --------------------------------

"BRING, BRING, BRING!" went the bell. "Don't forget that to do page 32 and answer questions one though twenty, you're dismiss," Anko said over the sound of students talking and getting their books together. Gathering my books, I rushed out the door to beat the madness of lunch hour. As I skidded though the halls, I noticed the presents of someone. I glanced to my right to see Naruto beside me. As we walked to the cafeteria, Naruto started to ramble on about the "awesome" ramen he had the night before he left my house to get Konohamaru home.

We made it in line, to be the eighth one in the front. "Wow! We got great spots in line!" A few minutes later, we made our way to the front of the line. I grabbed a slice of sausage pizza and a Diet Pepsi. I glanced back at Naruto to see him complaining to the cook. "Why isn't there any ramen?!" Naruto hollered at the cook with black hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, and has pale white skin. "Well, not everyone wants ramen for lunch Uzumaki! So either pick something out or don't eat anything at all!" she shouted back. Naruto pouted, while grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza.

I gave the lunch lady at the cashier my money and proceeded to sit by my friends, with Naruto right next to me. "Shesh! What that old hags problem! I just wanted ramen and she blows up in my face! Can you believe that?" Naruto said. I smiled softly at him. We meet up with our other friends at our usual table. I began eating my piece of pizza as everyone started sitting down. I was now sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke. I ate in silence as the two bickered over something like they always do. Deciding it was the right time to excuse myself to go to the bathroom, I did.

I walked into the girl's room and headed to the mirror. Looking at my reflection, I was surprised at what I saw. _'I'm defiantly not the same person I was before.' _"Well, if it isn't little Ms. Hyuga," said a familiar voice. I turned around to see no other than Ino and two of her friends paddling behind her, like a puppy with its owner. "What d-do you w-what?" I asked softly. At this, Ino smirked. "Didn't you remember what I said to you at lunch awhile ago? It was you will pay if I'm not mistaken," she said while snapping her fingers.

Immediately, Ino and her friends circled around me. Then, Ino pushed me hardly against the wall next to the mirror. As she did this, she rapped her hand around my neck and dug her nails into my skin. I winced at the pain. I squirmed in her hold, only for her to dig farther. I gave a small yelp. "You will pay for embarrassing me you white eyed freak!" Ino hissed. "Hold her down girls!" Ino said with an evil smirk. There was a moment of silence as nothing happened. "I _**said**_ hold her down girl!" Ino shouted loudly. Still, there was no replied. "Why aren't you listening to me?!" Ino hollered as she turned around.

I looked at Ino to see her stop dead in her tracks. "They aren't listening to you because they unconscious. And I would put her down if I were you," said a threatening voice. Ino immediately let go of me, by doing so I gasped for air, giving my lungs the pleasure of breathing. As I fell to my knees, I looked up to see a girl with blue hair that was mostly in a bun and has light blue/green eyes. But what caught my attention was the chin/lip piecing she had.

I looked at the ground to see the two girls who were with Ino, spread across the floor. "If you don't want to be like these two, I suggest you leave now and don't tell a soul what happened in here," the girl said. Ino kept her mouth shut and speed out of the bathroom. "Are you okay?" I looked up at the blue hair girl. "Y-Yes," I said softly. She reached out her hand and I took it. When I stood up, I mumbled 'thank you' to her. "May I ask your name?" she asked me. "Hinata H-Hyuga," I replied. "I'm Konan. Well, I must go now Hinata," Konan said as she turned to leave. "Oh and if that girl tries something funny again, tell me and I'll deal with her." With that, she let. "Thank you Konan," I said.

While walking past the two girls body, I headed towards our table. "Hey Hinata! What took you so long?" Naruto asked. As I sat down next to him, I notice Sasuke turn his attention to me. "Umm, I k-kind of h-had to sort things o-out with s-someone," I replied. Sasuke stared at me, as though he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth. "Well, lets go! The bell's going to ring soon!" Naruto said impatient. The gang headed out to their next class, like always, I walked in between Sakura and Gaara.

We walked into math class and took our seats by the window. Everyone was talking with their friends, until the teacher finally entered the room, just shortly after the bell rang. "Okay class, settle down. I've got exciting news to tell you!" Kurenai sensei said. "Well, as you all now, in the middle of the year the seniors get to go on a big field trip," Kurenai said. The room went dead silent; everyone was listening closely to the information being told.

"Well, this years field trip is a three day trip to Camp Imago at Zanambi Island!" Kurenai said. The classroom cheered at the idea of going to camp. "Settle down now, here is your list of what to pack. Oh and we leave next week Tuesday. Now since the camp gives schools discounts, you only have to pay $36 to go. You need to hand that in by Friday along with your permission slip too." I felt my heart ache. _'I guess I don't need an adult to sign.'_ "Anyways, now onto Math!" Kurenai cheered. Many groaned at this, while others were still chatting about the trip.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Math class passed by fast. It seemed like the trip was the biggest topic to talk about now. "I can't wait for the trip!" Sakura chirped. We walked along side together as we entered the locker room. _'Okay, all I have to do is find Tayuya and give her the ring in the locker room.'_ As we entered, I saw a pink head by the bathroom stalls. "Hey Pinky! Big H!" Tayuya called to us. Sakura waved and headed towards her locker to talk to one of her other friends.

I took this opportunity, and walked towards Tayuya. She grinned at me. "How's Kimimaro d-doing?" I asked her. She gave a sad face and answered, "He's alive, if that's what you mean. The doctor says he should be fine and he'll be out in two months." I noticed the look on her face. _'I remember when dad gave me that same face, just three days before mom died.'_ "Oh yeah, you d-dropped your r-ring last n-night and I w-want to give it b-back," I said. At first, Tayuya looked puzzled for a moment, then her eyes widen. She gave me smile and said, "Thank you Big H, for everything." I rummaged though my pencil holder and took out the ring. Making sure no one could see it in my hand, I gave Tayuya a high five.

While doing so, she took the ring and smiled. _'No one would suspect a thing.'_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as much as I can. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

My Screwed Up Life

Summary: Hinata is your average 16-year-old girl except for the fact that both her parents died. Now she live/takes care of her 13 year old sister Hanabi. While struggling to keep her job, she must attend to Konoha High. That's where everything goes wrong. Embarrassing herself in front of the whole student body, a sleepover gone bad, and the school's most feared gong, Akatsuki's are out looking for her. Now would be the right time for her to scream HELP ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You guys should know that by know!

So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's been one of those times in your life were u wish u could escape the world for me. I hope u like the chapter though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 14 Notes and More Shopping

I rush to my final class Art. _'Thank goodness the plan went well.' _I took my seat by the far left window and sat down quickly. Before I knew it, the class began. "Good after noon classss. Today we will be ssscetching bowls and tomorrow we will begin sssculpting," Orochimaru slithered. I kept my head down as he handed out scrap paper for us to begin. A hand suddenly skimmed my stomach as something dropped into my lap. Briefly glancing up, seeing Deidara facing forward smirking. Keeping my gaze on my lap, there was a piece of paper folded into a bird; on the inside I could see writing. _'A note?_' I opened the paper carefully, incase it might rip.

Just then someone snatched it right out of my hands as I was just about to read it. I glanced up to see Orochimaru frowning at me. "Whatssss thisssss? A note? Do you know what I do with notesssss Missss Hyuga? I read them out loud," he slithered. As he faced the class, I looked at Deidara for a moment. His smirk seemed bigger than before, frightening me a bit. _'What did he write?'_ I looked back at Orochimaru, who is about to read the note. _'What ever it says, I know it won't be good.'_

"Hey pretty lady, me and my friendsssss are going to hangout at this new club that just opened. I wassss wondering if you would like to come? I bet the otherssss wouldn't mind you hanging out with ussss, essssspecially Tobi. Sssso, you in? I bet you one heck of a dancccer. Deidara," Orochimaru said, grunting his name. I kept my head down, hoping no one would notice me blushing. I shivered, knowing it was going to be a long class.

----------------- --------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring, Bring!" _'Finally!'_ I rushed out of the class. Skidding though the familiar hallways, as I made it to my locker. I grabbed my homework and keys, then shut my locker. "Hey Hinata!" I jumped in surprised to see Tenten, with Temari and Sakura behind her. "Hi," I said quietly. "Do you want to go shopping with us? We're buying stuff for camp," Sakura chirped. Tenten stood next to her, smiling softly, while Temari behind them, glaring at Sakura for being loud.

I noticed that the hallways were less crowded now. _'Probably everyone wants to get out of school as soon as possible. I don't blame them after want happened in Art.' _I shivered lightly. "S-sure," I replied. Sakura grabbed my arm while saying, "Let's go then!" Anyone who walked by would see an energetic pink haired girl dragging her shy timid friend down the hallway, while two very upset friends who were left behind struggled to keep up. Yes, that would be a hilarious to anyone, even me if it weren't for the fact that I was the one friend being dragged down the hall.

We got in our cars and fallowed Sakura's pink bug, which was racing in the lead. After ten minutes, thanks to Sakura who was going over the speed limit at least by 20 miles, we made it to the mall. Entering while linking arms with each other, we started to explore the mall. We passed many shops and stores, till Temari stopped us at a store call 'Out Doors Supplies'. We all smiled as our long journey began.

--------------- -------------------- ---------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours of shopping, I was exhausted. _'Thank goodness Hanabi got a ride home. I can't believe that I forgot to call her!'_

Our shopping spree ended with a smoothie, as we sat in the food court and talked about the trip. "So, who are you guys going with to the dance or want to?" Sakura said. _'What are they talking about?'_ I stared at them confused. Tenten picked up on this and answered my question with, "When ever we have a trip like this one, the teachers let us have a dance or party the last night." The other two nodded in agreement to this.

"Well anyways, I think that non of us got asked out yet, since we just heard about it today, right?" Temari asked. I simply nodded my head, along with Tenten. "Yes I realize that but who do you want to go with?" Sakura said annoyed. Temari blushed at this and didn't reply. I notice Tenten and Sakura smirk. "Well, I would think that she would want to go with someone smart," Tenten teased. "Someone who is laid back," Sakura continued for her. _'I probably know who they're talking about.' _"S-Someone who's l-lazy?" I asked more than teased.

Sakura and Tenten seem pleased with my choice of words, while Temari turned beat red. "Temari likes Shikamaru, Temari likes Shikamaru," Sakura sang. Temari glared angrily at Sakura and shouted, "Shut up! At least I don't like a red head freak who looks like a bear!" "He looks like a panda, not a bear!" Sakura shouted back. I could tell she was regretting those words as they came out of her mouth.

"Some one likes Gaara," Tenten said, clearly enjoying the teasing. Sakura gave the same glare to Tenten. "Well, at least I don't like a guy that wears a pony tail!" Sakura screamed. "What's wrong with a guy wearing a pony tail?" Tenten argued back. "Yeah, explain that Sakura," Temari added in. I watched back and forth as they argued. Glancing around, I noticed that a lot of people were staring at us. _'I better break them up before it's too late and they embarrass them selves.'_

"Um, I w-would keep it d-down if I w-were you, p-people are s-staring," I said softly. But apparently they heard it, because they went dead silent. All three of them blushed in embarrassment. "So, w-what did w-we learn form this a-argument?" I asked as though I was the adult and they were the kids who just got into trouble. "That Tenten likes Neji, and Sakura likes Gaara," Temari said. "AND Temari LOVES Shikamaru," Tenten added in, in which she earned a glare. "And that Hinata likes Naruto," Sakura said with an evil smirk. Immediately my face turned beat red.

We all ended up laughing at the whole conversation. "Well, we will just have to see who will end up going with who and if all come to worst, I guess I'll allow you guys to go with me," Temari said, earning a glare form us all.

"Hinata glaring? Wow, what did you do Temari to earn that?" We all looked around to see Naruto giving us a goofy grin, a bored looking Gaara, and an irritated looking Sasuke.

------------------------ -------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I have a feeling this story is going to be longer than I thought but oh well I don't mind. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

My Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did I wouldn't be writing this story.

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My mom just got out of surgery and I had to help take care of her. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I just can't spell. On ward to the story!

Warning: Just for sure I'm going to label this chapter rated T. There's going to be blood in this one, though not like the nightmare I wrote.

----------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------

Ch. 15 Blushes and Old Friends 

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Temari asked. "You answer Dope's question first," Sasuke said back. Naruto gave him a glare, but he clearly was more interested in why I was glaring at Temari. We girls looked at each other. _'I know for sure Sakura wouldn't say anything since Gaara's here…though I don't know about the others.'_ Tenten and Temari smirked at each other, leaving Sakura and I frightened. "Well, we were talking about the trip," Tenten stated, still smirking. Noticing this, both Gaara and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with Hinata glaring at Temari?" Naruto asked, completely clueless. This only widen the two girl's smirk. I looked at Sakura with horror, hoping she would help me out. She gave me an apologetic look, not wanting her secret to be shared with the guys too. Sakura slowly shrunk into her seat, as though the girls would forget about her. "Don't think we won't forget to mention your part too, Sakura," Temari said with a wicked smirk.

Sakura went as white as a sheep. "You wouldn't dare," Sakura glared. "Just watch me, after I tell all about Hinata's little secret," Temari said looking at me now. The boys stared at us puzzled at the sight of two blushing girls and two smirking ones. "What is the _**secret**_ were talking about?" Gaara asked in his unemotional tone. "Well, you see, Sakura's secret here is she is madly…" Before Tenten could finish, Sakura pushed Tenten to the floor, and was covering her mouth. "Don't you even dare tell them," Sakura hissed.

"Tell us what?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke quietly watched the scene before him, clearly amused. "Tenten will tell you as soon she escapes Sakura's wrath. For the time being, I'll tell you why Hinata was glaring at me," Temari announced. This caught the attention of the three boys. Out of all the things I could have done right know, I blushed. _'Why am I cursed with this blushing illness?'_ "T-there i-is no r-reas-son w-why t-they should k-know!" I said in a high squeaky voice.

Temari only smirked. "Well, I think other wise. You see Hinata here has a…SPLAT!" Before Temari could continue, a blue raspberry slushy was chucked at her head. Temari stared shocked at me as the blue liquid made its way to the floor from her head. But she wasn't the only one that was shocked at my movements. Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten stared at me as though the world was going to end. Gaara and Sasuke even looked a bit shocked too.

I could feel that my face was still beat red. "Don't t-tell them _**anything,**_ u-understood?" I asked Temari. Everyone didn't move for a while. "Wow, if I were you Temari, I wouldn't tell us anything," Naruto said. This earned Naruto a smack on the head by said person. Everyone seemed to come back to life after that. Sakura finally let Tenten go, Gaara and Sasuke were glaring at Naruto cause he was too loud, and Temari was scolding Naruto for saying the obvious. _'To think this is my group of friends.'_ Without really noticing, I placed a sad smile on my face, while thinking about the other schools I've been to.

Flashback- 

"Q-quit i-it!" a twelve year old girl with black hair stuttered. Though it was no use, the three other twelve year olds kept at it. The oldest guy there punched her in the guts hard, making her fall to the ground. "You lame excuse for a human!" he said as they started to kick her. "Because of you we lost! I'll teach you how to kick a ball!" Just then, he kicked her hard in the back. There was a loud snap heard. "AHHHHH!" the girl cried in pain. Tears were pouring out, blinding her sight. Breathing suddenly became hard for her.

Then they all started to kick her harder like that. Blood came oozing out of her mouth, not to mention the many other places on her fragile body. All she could do was lay there. Weak. That's what she was and all she'll ever be, weak. All the kids in her class only thought of her as weak, and that's why she was getting beaten up. How she hated herself for being so weak, but all she could do was cry as they continued to beat her up.

Then, as though she wasn't beaten enough, one of them grabbed her by the hair and raised her to her feet. The whole while she screamed. "Pathetic, you needed help to stand up. What a loser. When I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were dead," he said in sick way. Then he threw her to the wall. The girl, barely standing started to cough out more blood. She closed her eyes as she saw the guy approach, knowing he was going to punch her. Hard. She waited for the impact. Minutes passed and it never came. She managed to open her eyes, only to see a boy her age with short black hair. Though, he wasn't one of the kids that were beating her up.

As he walked towards her, she winced, expecting him to strike her. Though it never came. "Don't worry, an ambulance is on the way." As he said this, he kept his face unemotional, as he crouched down to face her. "What's your name?" he asked the girl. "H-hinata. W-who are y-you?" the girl managed to stutter out. He gave a smile that seem to real for his face and said, "My name is..."

"Hey Hinata!" A loud Naruto yelled while waving his hand in front of her face. I snapped out of my trance, and blushed at how close Naruto was to me. "You kind of spaced out on us. Is everything okay?" Naruto asked concerned. "Yeah, umm, I h-have to go n-now. I'll s-see you later. Bye," I told the group with a small wave. "Bye Hinata! We should go shopping again as a group!" chirped Tenten. "Yeah, maybe next time we guys can come along too and go shopping for ramen!" Naruto added. This earned him a hit on the head from Sakura. I giggled lightly and grabbed my shopping bags while leaving.

Walking out into the parking lot, I got out my keys to my pickup. I opened the door to it and threw my bags in the back seat while getting in. Starting the engine, I zoomed out to the streets, heading opposite to my house.

Flipping my phone open, I dialed my home phone number. By the second ring, someone answered. "Hello?" "Hi, Hanabi, this is Hinata." "Hey, Hinata." "Listen, I'm going to be home in an hour, okay?" "Sure thing! Bye!" "Bye." With that, I closed my phone. Keeping my eyes on the road, I fallowed a mental map in my mind to where my destination would be.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------

I slam the car door shut after I get out. Looking forward, I walk towards the open silver gate. As I go through the gate, I look at the violet lily in my hand. I fallow the gravel path, and look at the many gravestones around. I give each grave a soft sad smile. While looking at each, I wonder how they died. Was it because of a war? A disease? Or just of old age?

For some reason the graveyard seems to be calming me. Welcoming me into its atmosphere. A few birds chirp as they fly overhead. I listen to the soothing sound of my feet hitting the gravel with each step I take. The gravestones stand up tall and proud it seems, some with flowers on them, others not. I look ahead to see a small hill with five graves on top, resting under a big oak tree.

I make my way up towards that hill. As I make it to the top, a wave of sadness rushes through me. I stop at the middle grave that is directly under the tree. 'Just like he wanted.' Tears pour silently down my face. I kneel in front of the grave. There are two flowers placed in front of it, and judging by the looks of them, they've been there for three years. 'Just like I left them.'

I replaced the two flowers with my lily. The tears seem to not stop at all, they just kept pouring. I wiped my tears away and looked at the grave. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me," I whispered, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there to call the ambulance. I really do owe you my life. You've been a great friend to me, even though it was only for a sort while. I want you to know that I've made new friends here, and I probably wouldn't have if you hadn't saved me from myself."

The tears came all out at once then. I wept softly as the memories came back so clearly, form the day I met him to the day he died. My fingers dug deep into the grass, as though to prevent the pain coming.

Half an hour passed, and finally the tears stopped. My eyes were red and puffy now. I stood up, and gave the grave stone one last long look. With that, I left to return to my car. As I left, I memorized what it said:

An honorable student and loving friend

RIP

Sai

1991-2004

I shed one last tear for my dear friend as I walked out of the graveyard.

------------------------ ----------------------------- --------------------------------

Finally done! I hoped you liked it! I decided to put Sai in there as Hinata's friend who changed her life because I didn't know what to do with him. Later on I'll tell you in the story how he died, but for now please review!


	16. Chapter 16

My Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Hi! I've decided to change my story to T rated because I might do more flashbacks and stuff like that later on with violence. I personally like those types of stories, but I'll keep it pretty low. Well, enjoy!

Ch. 16 We're There 

"Hey Hinata, do you want some Skittles?" Hearing my name, I look to the seat behind me to see Naruto. "S-sure," I reply. With that said, he popped some in my hand. "Thanks," I say with a smile. "No problem, what about you, do you want some Sakura?" Naruto asked. The said person sitting next to me answered, "I guess, but it has to be the red kind." As Naruto digs through his bag of Skittles, Shikamaru who was sitting next to him mumbles a 'troublesome woman' then falls back asleep.

I turn towards the window and eat my Skittles. Deciding it's a good time to take out my MP3 player, I shove the headphone pieces in my ears. I look out the bus window, enjoying the scenery while listening to Cyclone by Baby Bash featuring T-pain. _'I wonder what the camp is going to be like.' _ Looking out the window, all the trees and houses pass by quickly, but the fields are never ending. Occasionally, I would see a farmer out on the fields, and a dog running around with children chasing after it once. _'It seems so peaceful living in the country, I would like to live here someday.'_

Though my 'me' time on the bus ended quickly when someone started to poke my shoulder. I whipped my head around to see it was Naruto. Again. _'Not that I mind…' _I took one of the headphone pieces out of my ear, giving him my full attention. "Y-yes?" I ask him quietly. "Temari told me to give this to you," he said giving me his goofy grin while handing me a note. I took it, though not without blushing because of touching his hand. "Thanks," I mumbled.

I face forward, and open the folded paper. It read:

_So, did he ask you to the dance yet? Yah know, your prince in shining armor? Reason be I ask is that you were talking to him A LOT. I actually think you to would make a great couple! That is if you don't mind eating all that ramen. lol! g2g!_

I felt my face turn red. "Well, it looks like Temari is starting to play matchmaking. It seems like you her target too," Sakura said, while looking at the note. I felt my face turn all different types of red then and there. "Hey Hinata, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked and put his hand on my forehead. I shook my head no. "Don't worry, she only read Temari's note," Sakura said with a smirk. With that said, Naruto looked at the note. I quickly shoved the note against my chest, not wanting him to read it.

I gave Sakura a 'help me' look as Naruto tried to grab the note. She simply smiled and turned her attention elsewhere. "Can I read it? Please, please, please?!" he kept on begging. "Umm, I r-rather y-you n-n-n-not," I stuttered. Naruto then gave me a pleading look. "Pleas-OUCH! WHAT THE HECK!" I looked past him to see an annoyed looking Sasuke; sitting next to him was Gaara. "If she doesn't want to show you, than don't push her Dope!" Sasuke stated. "I wasn't pushing her Teme!" Naruto complained back. "Shut up Dope!" "Why don't you Teme!" "Knock it of you maggots! Do I need to sit by you kids to make you stop!" an angry Anko hollered. Not a sound was heard from them.

I looked back diagonally to were Temari and Tenten were sitting. Temari was smirking while Tenten tried to compress a giggle. 'Not funny' I mouthed to both of them. But apparently they disagreed, because they were laughing their heads off. Naruto looked at them as if they grew a second head and Shikamaru mumbled his favorite saying, 'troublesome women'. Unfortunately for him, Temari heard that, earning him a hit on the head.

"Listen up youthful students, we are entering the youthful camp site. Gather your youthful stuff, my youthful students," Gai yelled while going into his good guy pose. "Oh, how youthful of you Gai sensei!" Lee exclaimed form near the front of the bus. "Thank you youthful Lee!" Gai replied back.

As they continued, I looked out the window to see we were traveling through a woods. There were many different types of trees, from maple to oak. _'Oak, just like his tree.'_ The trees started to disappear the farther we went till we came to a clearing. In the clearing laid a wooden building and next to that was a field with a shed off to the side.

"Okay, we have arrived! Now everyone grab your stuff and head towards the mess hall! There you will be assigned a cabin along with the rules," Kurenai shouted.

Everyone on the bus rushed out towards the mess hall, excited to see who would be in his or her cabin. I grabbed my dark blue duffel bag and backpack and fallowed the crowd outside, Sakura in front of me and Naruto behind me. Dragging all our stuff off the bus, we walked on the dirt path towards the mess hall. We were lead through the big wooden doors, into a large empty room with chairs and tables stacked off to the side, except for one table in the middle of the room.

As we all crowded into the room, a man with long white hair in a ponytail stood on the table. "Okay, my name Jiraiya, or Master Jiraiya if you will, and I am in charge of this camp site, Camp Imago. It's great to have you all here, I would like to go over the rules before I go over what cabin you're assigned to," he said. Whispers filled the room. "Who would have though that pervert is in charge," Naruto mumbled. "Y-you know h-him?" I asked Naruto. Naruto faced me with a smile. "Yah, he was my teacher you could say," Naruto answered. I stared at him confused. _'I wonder what he means by could say.'_ "What did he teach you?" I asked. He looked forward, and for the first time I've met Naruto, he frowned. "It's best if you didn't know," he answered in a low voice, just so I could only hear him.

When I was about to ask him another question, Jiraiya started to talk again. "Settle down now. Anyways, onto the rules! First rule: No fighting violently, and no weapons. Second: No stealing. Third: Boys can't go into the girls' cabins past 10pm; same thing goes for the girls. Fourth: DO NOT GO INTO THE WOODS ALONE AND WITHOUT A COUNCLER KNOWING! I'll tell you now that a couple of years ago a boy went into the woods and didn't come back. Anyways, those who don't fallow the rules will be sent home. Now, your homeroom teachers will tell you what cabin you're in by giving you a number. You will go to that camp counselor that has your number. Dismiss!"

I hurried to my homeroom teacher. Many students pushed and shoved, which was making this difficult more than it needs to be. Finally I found Kurenai. "Hello Hinata! Let's see," she said while looking at a clipboard, "You're number is seven, so you would be over in that corner." She pointed towards the one farthest from the door. "Thank you," I mumbled quietly.

I made my way over there to see a woman with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that says TIGER on it and she has black shorts on. "Umm, are y-you c-cabin s-seven's c-counselor?" I asked her. Smiling she said, "Yep! It looks like you're in my cabin. I'm Mei!" She extended her hand out. I shook it and replied, "I'm H-hinata."

"Is this cabin seven's meeting spot?" Mei and I looked to see Sakura smiling. "You bet! By the way, I'm Mei!" said person chirped. "I'm Sakura." Sakura rushed towards me, and started to throw all these questions on me. _'Dang, can she talk.' _"Are you in cabin seven too?" was the only one I caught. "Yep," I replied. "Oh what a relief! I was scared I would have no one to talk to!" Sakura said dramatically. I giggled at this. "It looks like we all have the same cabin number." I turned around to see Temari smirking and Tenten who has an annoyed look on her face.

"Welcome to the group! I'm Mei," Mei said, inviting the two girls over. "I'm Temari, and this is Tenten-" "You know I can say my own name!" Tenten budded in with a glare. "Don't tell me you're still mad at me," Temari said looking hurt. Tenten continued on glaring, but eventually ended up laughing at Temari's attempt to give her the puppy dog pout. "I was afraid those two wouldn't get along," Mei whispered to Sakura and I. We both giggled a little before Sakura said, "Those two have been friends for a while, so I wouldn't worry too much about them."

Mei smiled at her reply, though it seemed as though it had a hint of sadness in it. _'I wonder if she is thinking about her past friends.'_ "Okay, gather around girls. As we wait for the rest of our group, I would be willing to answer some questions you may have," Mei said as we formed around her. "Yeah, I have one. Just how many girls are going to be in our group or cabin?" Tenten asked. "Well, are group was assigned six people," Mei replied. We all stared at each other, probably thinking the same thing. _'I wonder who the other's are.'_ "And I'm your guys' sixth member.

Everyone turned around to see a girl wearing baggy clothes and has pink hair. "Tayuya!" Sakura and I said clearly surprise. "Sup Pinky, Big H," she said giving a smirk.

"Hello there, Tayuya is it? I'm Mei," Mei said. Tayuya nodded and gave small wave. "It's nice to know that you all know each other. And by the looks of it, you're all good friends," Mei said as though her job just became easier for her. We all smiled at each other, knowing that probably we were going to be the hardest group to handle with all the drama that goes around in our lives.

"Hey, is this group seven?" Turning around, I saw no other than…

Whahahaha! A cliffhanger! Sorry but I had to just do that. I decided to give you two things to wonder about for this chapter. Incase you didn't catch it, its who's the last person in cabin seven and what did Jiraiya teach Naruto. Know that I think about it, this is probably the fastest time I've updated. Though that will end soon, because I'm not aloud on the computer during the week, only weekends. Yes, I know it's sad, but I'll just have to live with it. Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

My Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Hey everyone! I'm terribly sorry about not updating in awhile. I've just been so busy and all. I would like to thank lil.ramen.lover for noticing a mistake I made. I kind of forgot that Jiraiya was Hinata's boss, so let's pretend that he owns the camp and the restaurant. On to the story!

Ch. 17 Camp Day 1 Part 1

Ino. _'She's our last member?!' _Tension started to build up between us. "Please tell me that this isn't cabin seven," Ino said in disgust. Before anyone could reply, Tayuya snapped back, "Please don't tell me that that rag on your head is your hair." Ino glared at us, her face turning red with anger as we giggled lightly. Mei sighed. "I guess that we won't be getting along after all," she mumbled. I gave her a small smile, hinting that we most likely won't. "Well, Ino, I'm Mei, your camp counselor. Yes, this is cabin seven. Now let's go to our cabin so I can explain what our schedule is for today. Follow me and we'll get to it."

We all grabbed our bags and followed Mei out of the building. When we got out outside, there were many groups already walking to there cabin. Walking down the gravel path, our feet making a lot of noise, along with Ino's complaining about her bags being to heavy, we went on the path to the right. "Remember that the girls' cabins are on the path to the right, and the boys' are to the left. I wouldn't want you guys to get sent home because of that," Mei stated. I looked around to see that we were surrounded by trees. I blocked out all sound except for the birds chirping and the winding howling. _'It's so peaceful. I wouldn't mind coming here again. Even if my boss owns the place…'_ Though I couldn't help but over here Tayuya mutter to Ino, 'remember that we took a left instead of a right back there. I wouldn't want you to get sent home because of something stupid like that'.

Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and I started to giggle as Ino replied, 'I wouldn't forget something like that, I'm not that stupid.' For probably not for the last time today, Mei sighed. As we walked, the forest was clearing. Looking forward, I could see a bunch of cabins on top of a small hill, along with a bathroom or two and an outdoor sink (a/n I went to a camp where they had and outdoor sink that was as long and wide as a bath tub, but shorter and was raised up and had shelf just above were you could set your tooth brush and paste down and stuff).

We walked up the small hill to see that there were one or two groups up here already. All the wooden cabins were scattered but end up closest in a U shape, while the bathroom and sink was placed randomly in between the cabins. The further we walked I started to count how many cabins there were. _'Thirteen.'_ Mei waved at the other camp counselors and continued on. Finally, Mei stopped at a cabin. The cabin looked pretty big, though not huge. The brown wood on the cabin looked not to bad, it even had a descent looking chimney. _'At least we wont have to worry about the roof falling.'_ A big black seven was painted next to the door to finish it off.

"Welcome to cabin seven! You guys can go in and moved in. I'll be right back," Mei said and dashed off quickly. With that we all stared at each other for a while. "I GET TOP BUNK!" both Sakura and Tenten yelled. With that we all rushed in. Lucky for me, I was able to get in third, after two very pushy girls though. I looked around to see that the cabin was just one big room. There were eight beds; two of them singles while the rest were bunk beds. The wall looked the same as the outside, and the floor was wooden too. I could tell that the room was a square shape, and in the back was a fireplace along with two cushioned blue chairs and one comfy looking blue couch in front of the fireplace. In the middle of the chairs was a table. The beds were arrange like this; one single bed on each side being placed closest to the door, and two bunk beds were placed on the left side, the other on the right.

Now, for who's sleeping were, Tenten was smirking on the top bunk on the left side closest to the fireplace, while Tayuya took the top bunk in the middle of both beds on the left side. Temari took the bottom bunk under Tenten grumbling about how Sakura stepped on her foot, and Ino was laying on the single bed on the right side. That left a very angry Sakura. "I said I wanted the top bunk!" she complained. Temari smirked and answered in the same tone, "Well there is still a bunk left, why don't you take it?" Hearing that, Sakura glared at Temari. "Why would I want to be on the same side as Ino pig over her?" Sakura said. Ino clenched her fists. "What did you call me Forehead girl?!" Ino hollered back.

'_Please, someone stop them before they start to bicker. I bet they could keep it up all night!'_ I groaned as the fight went form yelling to screaming. "Alright! That's enough! Sakura, either you get the top bunk or you sleep on this side! Pick what you prefer! Right now I don't really care if you sleep next to that pig!" Tayuya said, stopping the bickering. Sakura pouted, but knew she wouldn't win against the girl. "Alright! Fine!" Sakura grumbled. Sakura plopped down on the floor and stared form her left hand to her right hand, as though her hands knew the answer.

This lasted for about five minutes. "Okay, I'll sleep on the top bunk, ONLY if Hinata takes the bottom bunk, or else I'll start complaining again," Sakura said as though proud of her self for making this decision. By now the other girls were giving me a look that clearly said do-it-or-else-we-all-will-suffer. I sighed feeling defeated and nodded my head. Sakura was now doing her little happy dance as I placed my bags on my bed.

"Okay, since I don't want to sleep next to you two, move your bed as far over to the left and I'll move mine over to the right. Is that agreeable?" Ino asked. Both Sakura and me nodded and got to work right away. In the end, we were about nine feet apart as Mei walked in.

"Hey girls, I see that your all moved in. Now for your guys' schedule, let's sit in a circle," Mei said cheerfully. We all did what we were told; eager to know what fun we were going to have. "Okay! I'll start off by telling you that for most competing games, your team will consist of your cabin, sometimes with other cabins, including the guys. And I know that we don't all like each other, but if our cabin wins the most points out of all other girls' cabins, you guys will get and prize and bragging rights." Mei smiled at us. All of us were just about to say what is the prize going to be, but Mei quickly said, "Sorry, but I'm not aloud to tell you, in fact, the only way for you guys to find out is if you win."

"So, onto our schedule! Okay, today there's a soccer tournament, lunch, resting time, yes you are aloud to hang out around the site as long as you follow the rules, swimming, activities which you will sign up for at lunch, dinner, finally there will be a campfire that would be over at about 8:30 so you can do whatever till ten, and lights out latest eleven. Though remember to keep it down at that time, and remember that you will be getting up at 6:30 in the morning. Okay, that's what the day is going to be like. Now go get ready to play soccer. Oh, and by the way, I along with all the other camp counselors are in cabin 1. That's all, meet me outside in ten minute and we'll head out!" With that Mei left us.

Being in jeans, I decided to change to shorts. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and put them on along with a white shirt that said 'I love men' with the n crossed out. I pulled my long silky hair into a ponytail and grabbed my white water bottle. I looked at the other girls. They were wearing shorts like me too, Ino having the shortest, Tayuya the longest. _'Not a surprise there.'_ We started walking outside; Tenten and Sakura were in deep conversation, Temari commented in sometimes.

Standing in front of our cabin, the sun's rays hitting us. _'Wow, it's really warm outside.'_ As though thinking the same thing, the other girls rolled up their sleeves, except for Ino and Temari who were already wearing a tank top.

As we waited for a few more minutes, Mei finally came over. "Hey, are you guys ready for some soccer?" Mei said. She too was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "You bet cha!" Tenten said pumping her fists in the air. "Yeah, we are so gonna win!" Sakura exclaimed, copying Tenten movement. Mei smiled sweetly then asked, "What about you girls?" Temari and Tayuya smirked. "Phew, we **are** gonna win," Temari stated. "After all, we're the best of the best," Tayuya finished. The two girls gave each other high fives with that said. Unlike the other girls, Ino looked as though she didn't even want to be apart of the game. When Mei looked at me, I just gave her a small smile and said, "Can't w-wait." _'Even though I'm afraid to. No! I got to stop thinking that way! These guys are my friends and they wouldn't hurt me even if we lost and it was my fault. I got to stop thinking about the past!'_

"Alright! Let's head on down to the field!" Mei said. With that, we all started our way over.

"Alright you maggots! We have formed you into teams and were you will be playing! Those who are pinnies come and get your color! Now get going!" shouted Anko. Everyone quickly did as they were told, not wanting to feel the raft of Anko. I quickly jogged to get my piney. Putting on the yellow thing, cabin seven ran over to field three were we are playing.

"Hey, I wonder if there will be guys on are team," Sakura said as we made it to our field. "If there is, I might actually try," Ino said smirking. "Then there will be guys! Cause we are going to kick as-" "TAYUYA! NO SWEARING!" Anko hollered. Tayuya grumble a 'stupid teacher, I didn't even say the whole word'. "Well, y-you did k-kind of s-said i-it a bit l-loud," I told her. "I bet cha Italy could hear it with a mouth like that," Temari added in. Tayuya gave Temari a glare that would make Sasuke proud of.

"I wouldn't mind going to Italy," Sakura stated. I giggled at her out burst. _'Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe we'll get a team that is okay with losing.'_ "Do you even know were Italy is?" Tenten said with her hands on her hips. "Yep! It's the country that looks like a boot!" Sakura chirped. "Italy also boarders France, Switzerland, Austria, and Slovenia. The capital is Rome and the population is 58,103,033." We all turned around to see Gaara. "Wow, when I go to Italy, I'm taking you. Though who's going to break it to Temari that she can't come?" Sakura whispered the last part in his ear, even though we could hear her.

Temari snorted and replied, "Why would I want to go with you two love birds? That till just be too much smooching for me." Sakura blushed madly and glared her hardest. Gaara gave his sister a better glare, though he was blushing too! Even though it was barely visible, it was there. "You better watch out Sakura, I think he has some plans for you," Tayuya stated. If it was even possible, Sakura turned redder, Gaara's glare harden, his blush still visible. "Wow Forehead girl! Who would have though that you two were a couple!" Ino said laughing. "Ohhhh! He's blushing! He's blushing! You better watch out now Sakura! I think Gaara's going to strike soon!" Tenten said while jumping up and down.

'_She kind of looks like a monkey when she does that.'_ "Do I even bother to ask why Tenten is grinning like a mad man and jumping up and down like a monkey?" Whispered a voice in my ear. I wasn't startled since I knew it was Neji behind me, though surprise that he was here. "Ask G-Gaara, he'll k-know," I replied smirking. Neji raised his eyebrows at me. "Hey Gaara, why are all the girls smirking and Sakura is giving glares along with you to everyone?" Neji asked. I started to giggle. Soon the others except for Sakura, Gaara, and a confused Neji joined in. "OMG! HAHAHAH. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAHAHA ASKED THAT! HAHAHAH," Tenten said, ending up on the ground holding her stomach.

"Why is everyone laughing and Sakura and Gaara are glaring?" Naruto asked from behind. "Dope, Gaara always glares," Sasuke said, standing next to him. "Yeah, but Sakura doesn't unless someone is making fun of her…" Naruto trailed off. "Then I take it someone made fun of her, and probably Gaara too, though I don't get why he's blushing," Shikamaru said as he walked up next to Temari.

Unable to stop, I kept on giggling and landed on the ground like Tenten. "Why are Hinata and Tenten laughing on the ground? Did I miss something?" a confused Kiba asked. "Hinata, hahahahah, my stomach hurts hahaha, you tell them hahahah," Tenten said. "I-I hahaha think Tayuya s-should hahaha since s-she said it," I tried to say. "Well if you insist I should clue in the guy of our early conversation," Tayuya said smirking. It seemed like the color on Sakura's face was redder than a cherry. "YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING OR ELSE I WILL GET MICHEAL JACKSON TO HAUNT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Sakura screamed.

Unfortunate for Sakura and Gaara, Tayuya quickly blurted out, "Gaara's going to take Sakura to Italy were he's going to plant a move on her when they're all **alone** in a hotel room." There was silence for a moment. Until Naruto and Kiba started laughing their head's off, ending up on the ground. Even Sasuke and Neji chuckled lightly, and Shikamaru looked as though he was having a heart attack, but ended up laughing. "HAHAHAH WHO WOULD HAVE THAT YOU HAHAHAHA HAD IT IN YOU GAARA!" Naruto said.

Finally the laughter died down, two guys came up to us. "So these girls are on our team?" the one with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes asked. "Yes, after all, they are wearing the same colored pinnies as us," Neji said. It was then I noticed that they were wearing yellow too. "Hey, I'm Ayuma and this is Hideaki," said the same guy who asked the question. I looked at the other guy to see he had black hair and hazel eyes. I also noticed that he was taller than Ayuma and had a tan unlike him too.

"Hey, I'm Temari and this is Tenten who is still on the ground, ehm," Temari said staring at her. "It's not my fault I fell down. Hinata did too!" Tenten pouted back. "Well, get up! You can't play sitting on the ground!" Temari argued back. Tenten grumbled but did as she was told. "Anyways, Hinata's the one with lavender eyes like Neji, Tayuya is the pink haired one smirking at Sakura, and Sakura is the other pink haired girl who is busy trying to kill Tayuya," Temari finished. "And what about me?" Ino said while crossing her arms. "Yeah, what about you?" Temari asked back bored. "Her name's Ino pig, now stop bickering so I can think of a plan to get Tayuya back," Sakura said. "Stop calling me that Forehead girl!" Ino shouted. "It's not my fault you look like a pig," Sakura said back.

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru mumble as they continued on bickering. "Okay, to end it her real name is Ino, but you're aloud to call her Ino pig if you would like," Tenten conclude. "I think we'll stick with Ino," Hideaki said with a smile. At hearing that, said girl finally stopped talking.

"Alright you maggots! I'm your ref for this game! Now get into your position and fast!" With that, we all hurried and took our places. Well, all except for me. _'Oh, were should I go? Just calm down Hinata, you'll think of something.'_ "Hey Hinata! Come and be forward with me! You can take the left side!" Naruto hollered. I froze for a moment. _**'You're a forward, take the left side. Don't screw up or else.'**_ I shook my head as though to get that phrase out of my head. I jogged slowly up towards the left side. Looking to the right, Naruto was smiling at me. I gave a small smile back.

"Alright, let's begin!" Anko shouted, and then the ball was in play. _'You can do it. Just don't screw up.'_

Wow, that was probably the longest chapter I wrote! Again, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

My Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will!

Hey guys! I would like to thank you all who have reviewed! It really encourages me to write more. Sorry about all the spelling mistakes. I already know that I can't spell. I was going to update last weekend, but I forgot my social studies notebook. I write in there since I have nothing better to do in that class. There will be NaruHina fluff in this chapter.

Ch. 18 Camp Day 1 Part 2

Through all the yelling and my heavy panting, I could barely hear Anko blow her whistle, signaling that the other team made another goal. _'Great, the score is 6-5 and we're losing!'_ I glanced up at hearing Anko shout five minutes. "Darn it! We're losing! Naruto you baka! If you didn't trip over the ball that one time, we would have had another point!" Temari said clearly angry. "Well sorry! It's not my fault that I didn't see the ball!" Naruto shot back.

Then finally Tayuya stepped in. "Alright! You two shut your mouths! Just because they are in the lead does not mean they won!" Tayuya stated. Naruto gave a hug smile as Temari glared at him. "Though seriously Naruto, come on! The ball was right in front of your face! You could have made a goal!" Tayuya added in. Now, Temari was smiling and Naruto was glaring at her.

"Alright! Now let's go kick some as-TAYUYA! NO SWEARING OR YOU WILL BE TAKEN OUT OF THE GAME!" Anko hollered, cutting Tayuya off. Tayuya then ran back to right midfield mumbling 'stupid teacher, didn't even say the whole word'. _'Déjà vu.'_ I giggled softly at my own joke. "What's so funny Hinata?" asked Naruto. "N-nothing," I stuttered. _'For someone who is said to be death, he hears like a fox!'_ Then Naruto gave a big grin and said, "We're going to win believe it!" I gave him a small nod, then faced forward. _'See, it's not so bad if you screw up. They didn't even hit Naruto! These guys are my friends! They wouldn't hurt me! No matter how afraid I am of the past repeating its self…'_

I was forced out of my thoughts when I heard the whistle blow. It seemed like only seconds passed. Sasuke and Gaara were up by the goal, passing to each other. Then, Gaara gave a fake pass to Sasuke, shooting at the goal instead. The ball went in, the score now 6-6. "Nice one Gaara!" I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Sakura who said that, currently playing right defense.

Setting up the ball again, we all awaited for the whistle to blow. Then the piercing sound filled out ears and the game started. At that moment, everything seemed to be going in a blur. One moment the other team had the ball, the next Sasuke did, then Naruto to Temari. As I ran towards the goal, I heard Naruto shouting my name. I glanced up to see a ball coming my way.

That moment I could have choked on the spot as I felt the ball by my feet. I started to feel nervous. _'Calm down! All you have to do is kick it in the goal!'_ I took a deep breath, and then I slammed my foot as hard as I could. Looking up, the ball was inching forward closer to the goal as it flew in the air. _'Please make it in, please make it in, please make it in.'_ I watched closely as the ball started to lean towards the right. Then the ball completely missed the goal by a foot to the right. I missed. The whistle blew and the score was tied.

"HAAAAAAA! WE TIED! DARN IT!" Tenten cried from her position in goal. "I STOPPED ALL THOSE BALLS AND WE STILL LOST!" I flinch at her words _'We would've won if I made that goal.'_ "We didn't lose, we just tied," Neji said from his spot, left defense. I started to fidget with my fingers, feeling nervous and kept my head down. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Naruto smiling at me. "You did great Hinata! Almost had that goal there hey? Was this your first time playing soccer?" he asked. I bit my lip. "Yes, once before," I said, my voice sounding cracked.

Naruto frowned, as though knowing I was hiding something. He was about to speak when Anko started to shout. "Alright! I want both teams in front of me!" We all jogged slowly and formed a circle around the teacher. "Ok, I want one member from each team to come up. These two people are going to decide which team will win the tiebreaker. Now hurry up and pick someone you maggots!"

We all stared at each other, wonder what we had to do to win and who would be the best person. "I think Shikamaru should do the challenge." I turned my head to see it was Neji the one who said it. "I agree," Sasuke added. "Wait! What if it's a physical challenge?" Naruto complained. "What if it's a mental one? If that's the case, then you should just back down now," Tayuya snapped back.

Naruto pouted, but backed down. "So Shikamaru? You up for it?" Temari asked. "This is so troublesome," said guy grumbled. Shikamaru then walked lazily to Anko. She just gave him a big grin then turned her attention to the other guy who walked up towards them. "Ok! To declare who won these guys will…flip a coin!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. "So it was going to be as simple as flipping a coin?!" Naruto shouted. "You're teammates did the right thing not to send you up. This challenge might be to hard for you," Anko shot back. Naruto growled while Sasuke smirked. "Now, Shikamaru heads or tails?" Anko asked. But before the lazy genius could say anything, the other team began to complain. "Why does he get to choose first?" one of them asked. Anko smirked then answered, "Because he was here before this guy." The other team finally settled down.

"This is such a drag, I'll go with tails," Shikamaru said, putting his hands behind his head. "Ok, then you guys have heads," Anko said. Anko then stood back and took out a quarter. Every eye was on the quarter as it flipped through the air. I gulped as the quarter landed on the grass. Anko knelt next to the coin, and picked it up. "Looks like it's tails," she said.

We jumped up and down. _'I can't believe we won!'_ "Way to go Shikamaru!" Naruto said grinning. "Still think he shouldn't have gone?" Neji said. Naruto replied with a glare. "Ahh, how troublesome that was," Shikamaru mumbled. "Yeah! We won!" Ino cheered. Tenten sneered at the blonde who was standing in front of her. But apparently Ino didn't hear her.

"Settle down you maggots. It's time for lunch!" With that said by Anko, we raced towards the mess hall. Running across the field, I was one of the first people. "Hey Hinata!" I whipped my head to see Naruto jogging next to me. I smiled at him to let him know I heard him. "You said you played soccer before, right?" he asked. I looked at the ground, hoping to hide my eyes. I didn't want him to see all the pain that I held in them. "Y-yeah," I replied weakly.

"Did something happen? You look…depressed," Naruto mumbled. I looked up at him to see that his eyes showed that he was concerned. "Do y-you mind if I-I told you l-later?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile and chirped, "Sure!" I smiled myself. _'They say you feel better if you tell someone. But why then do I feel nervous and afraid?'_

As everyone pilled into the room, I looked for a table to sit at. "This way Hinata," Naruto said cheery, while taking my hand. I blushed lightly at his firm grip. After dragging me all around many tables, Naruto stopped at a circular table that had a plate of hamburgers and a plate of French fries in the middle. Sitting down, we only had to wait for a few seconds, before Sakura, Temari, and Gaara came and sat down. Sakura took the seat next to me, Gaara next to her, while Temari sat next to Naruto. "Holding hands are we?" Sakura said with a smirk.

I stared at her confused, then looked down to notice Naruto still was holding my hand. Turning redder than a cherry, I tried to pull away. But Naruto made no move to let go of my hand. Still blushing, I looked at Sakura who was giggling and Gaara who was smirking. "Good luck trying to get out of Naruto's hold," Gaara said. At hearing his name, he looked at Gaara confused. "What?" Naruto asked. I looked at Temari to see she was grinning.

"I was just telling Hinata good luck trying to get out of your hold," Gaara repeated. Temari and Sakura nearly fell off there seats form laughing at Naruto's confused look. "Umm, y-your s-still holding m-my h-hand," I mumbled blushing while looking away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto look at our hands, then pulling away. "Sorry about that," he said back grinning, embarrassed.

By now, the rest of the gang was seated at the table. I looked around to notice everyone was in the mess hall now. "All right! Listen up!" The room got quiet, and everyone looked up to see Kurenai. "Thank you. Now, while you're eating a camp counselor will be at each table to write down what your activity for the day will be. Now, dig in!"

"Now were did I put my swimsuit?" Tenten mumbled to herself. The girl was throwing random stuff out of her bag. "Aha! I found it!" Tenten cheered. I giggled as she did her little victory dance. Rummaging threw my own bag; I found my royal blue bikini that has a black flower on the left breast side. We both quickly changed. Just when we both finished, the other girls pilled in.

Looking at the other girl's swimsuits, Sakura was wearing a blood red and black striped bikini with shorts for bottoms. Temari was wearing a dark purple bikini. Tayuya had a lime green tanki and dark green shorts. Ino had a baby blue bikini that showed a little too much. _'Surprise there.'_ Finally Tenten was wearing a brown bikini that had small beads on the top piece.

"All right! Let's go swimming now!" Sakura shouted and headed out. I grabbed my tie-die towel and slipped my white flip-flops on; followed the girl out the door, towards the beach.

We giggled and chatted noisily down the gravel path. Well, all of us except for Ino. Walking past the many trees, after a while the ground was sandy now. Continuing onward, I could see the lake form where we stood. By now, all of us girls were charging towards the blue water. I threw my towel on the ground and took off my flip-flops. I ran up towards the water.

Looking at the blue liquid, it didn't seem too shallow, but not too deep. I gently placed my toe in the water. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine at the touch of the cold water. Quickly retrieving my foot, I looked up to see Temari, Tenten, and Sakura engaged in a water fight. Tayuya was sneaking up behind Tenten, looking like she was going to dunk her under water. Glancing at the sandy beach, Ino was lying down on her towel, sunglasses on, and had headphones on.

I sighed, not wanting to jump in the freezing water just yet or go tan with Ino. Hugging myself, I stared up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by. It was a nice day, great weather for swimming. Looking back at the water, Tenten was glaring at Tayuya, obviously just dunked by her. I smiled softly at the two as they started their own war, eventually ending up Tenten and Temari against Tayuya and Sakura.

"What cha doing?" I jumped from hearing a voice right behind me. Losing my balance, I started to fall forward. Not want to land in the cold water, I grabbed something soft yet strong from behind me. That something was an arm, and that someone was Naruto. Surprised by my actions, Naruto lost his balance and we both fell into the cold awaiting water. Landing on my butt, I looked up to see blue eyes looking back at me. That's when I noticed how close we were. Blushing madly, I managed to stand up, then Naruto taking my lead.

"Uzumaki, please don't try to drown or give my cousin a heart attack," Neji said. Naruto grinned back sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Hn, you look like the baka you are doing that," said Sasuke. Naruto growled back, and was just about to shout back when Tayuya cut him off. "Sasuke! Get your butt over here! We're losing thanks to pinky over here!" Sighing he looked at Gaara for a moment. As though understanding what he was asking, Gaara nodded and they went to help the two pleading pink hair girls.

"That's not fair! Neji get over here! You too Shikamaru!" Tenten whined. Neji keeping his emotionless face on, he walked towards the brunette. "This is so troublesome," muttered Shikamaru as he followed Neji into the water. "So, which side should we take?" Naruto asked. I looked at him then back at the others. "I'm n-not sure w-who to side w-with," I said back. He grinned, then said, "I guess we'll be our own team."

I hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Next chapter Hinata is going to tell Naruto about her past. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

My Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the campfire songs.

Hey all! I'm glad that many of you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you like this one too! For, the camp songs, I had to go and look up lyrics. Yeah, I know that's pretty sad and I know that the songs are childish but oh well. Enjoy the chapter! Probably the longest one! Again, sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Ch. 19 Camp Day 1 Part 3

Feeling my face turn cherry red, I looked past Naruto who was carrying me bridal style through the water. _'Why did Naruto choose for us to be on our own team?' _"Naruto! Give back Hinata!" Sakura shouted. Naruto started to laugh then yelled back smirking, "Never!" Sakura glared and grabbed Gaara's arm, charging after us.

Unfortunate for Sakura, she was tripping a lot and almost fell face first in the water, if Gaara didn't catch her. "Ahh! Naruto you baka! GIVE US HINATA!" she screamed, rushing forward. Naruto turned his head so he was facing the pink haired girl and stuck his tongue out at her. "Dope! Give Hinata back before you hurt her!" Sasuke yelled, the water splashing as he ran towards us. "You'll never get us alive!" Naruto said while laughing evilly. I clung to the blonde haired boy holding me, not wanting to fall into the cold water.

I looked up to see Naruto was grinning at the mob following us. Blushing lightly, I looked ahead to see a large rock about a yard away, Naruto not making any movement of moving around it. "Umm, N-Naruto, w-watch-h out f-for…" I started to only be interrupted by him. "Huh, you say something Hinata?" I blushed at how close our faces were, then stuttered, "T-There is-s a r-ro…" "Splash!" Naruto tripped over the rock, making us both fall into the deep blue water.

As I resurfaced, gasping for air, the first thing I notice was that Naruto was nowhere in sight. "N-Naruto?!" I said his name, clearly worried. Being on my hands and knees, I looked around, hoping to see Naruto grinning. Not seeing him anywhere, I started to panic. _'Oh no, this is bad!'_ Feeling tears forming behind my eyes, I blinked to dismiss them away. All of a sudden I felt two arms snake around my waist, pulling me into something hard, yet soft at the same time. I looked up to see Naruto smiling back at me.

"It's a good thing you didn't drown or else Neji would throw a fit," Naruto said. I smiled softly at him, knowing I was blushing madly. I notice Naruto looked at me worriedly, and frowned slightly. Putting a hand on my forehead he said, "Are, you okay Hinata? Your face is all red, do you have a fever?"

Looking down while twiddling my thumbs, I mumbled a, 'I feel fine'. Daring to look up, Naruto gave me a cheeky grin then picked me up and put me onto his back as though he was going to give me a piggy back ride. I yelped as I tried not to fall off his back as he darted forward. "We have to go faster now so they wont catch up!" Naruto said.

But because of the fall, the others were rather close, much to Naruto's dislike. "Naruto if my cousin is hurt because of your foolishness, you will pay!" hollered an angry Neji very close behind glaring daggers at Naruto. To help the poor boy carrying me, I shouted to Neji, "I'm f-fine, d-don't worry!" Neji soften his glare seeing me all right, but still kept glaring at Naruto.

Naruto seemed to notice someone glaring at him and whipped his head around. Seeing it was Neji, he smiled widely at him. Neji continued to glare at Naruto. Suddenly his glare turned to a look of disgust. Confused, I notice that Neji was staring past us. I turned my head in time to see someone was right in front of us. Again, Naruto did not notice and bumped into the person, falling backwards into the water squishing me. Thank goodness that didn't last long, since Naruto got off me and stood up. "Sorry about that Hinata," he said while offering his hand. I took it, standing up now.

"Ahhh, young youth!" We both turned around to see Gai sensei wearing a green speedo (a/n: at least that's what I think they are called). _'I see why Neji held a look of disgust!'_ Giving his good guy pose, he said, "All right! It's time for you youthful teens to get out of the water and get ready for the youthful activities you sighed up for! Yosh! Now get going!" Not wanting to hang around the gym teacher, we all darted towards our cabins.

"Well, see you later Hinata till the biking trip!" Naruto chirped, the other guys following him towards their cabin. "Yeah, s-see y-yah," I said softly back. I felt an arm warp lazily around my shoulder. I looked up to see Temari grinning. "I can't wait till the biking trip Hinata!" Temari said as though to imitate a certain hyper active blonde teen. "Hey you! I'll kill you for hurting my cousin!" Tenten said trying to act like Neji. "What you talking about? She's not hurt!" Temari said, giving a funny looking grin.

Sakura and I started to laugh at Temari and Tenten's attempt to act like the two boys. "What's so funny?" asked Temari, a confused look on her face. Tayuya chuckled lightly, then added. "Shut up Dope! You look like a fricken baka you are doing that!" Temari glared playfully, then said, "Don't call me that Teme!" Tayuya smirked then said, "I'll call you what I feel like calling you!"

We all started laughing at their attempt to argue like the boys. I smile. _'I don't know what I would do without friends like them.'_

"Hurry up Hinata! I'm so hungry!" Naruto complained to me. I smiled at him then said, "Y-yes, I k-know that. Y-you've been c-complaining none s-stop for the e-entire trip." Grinning in embarrassment, Naruto helped put my bike in the sturdy wooden shed. I took off my purple helmet and placed it on one of the shelves. "Come on Hinata! We're going to be late!" Naruto whined while grabbing my hand and heading towards the mess hall.

After a five-minute run thanks to Naruto who was eager for dinner since ramen was on the menu, we made it to the building. Panting lightly, Naruto guided us to the table we sat at when lunch was served. Everyone at the table looked up from eating their bowl of ramen and at us. In one movement, Naruto sat down, flinging me into the chair next to his, then started to gulp down his ramen.

"I bet Naruto is going to go up for seconds," Sasuke said, sitting next to me. Glancing at Naruto who was done with his bowl of ramen, he got up and went to get more ramen in the kitchen. I giggled as Sasuke smirked at his correct prediction. I slowly started to eat my ramen, enjoying the taste in my mouth.

Seconds later, Naruto came back with his newly filled bowl of ramen. "That's stupid, we only get one refill! I wish I could at least have three…" Naruto mumbled. I giggled as he pouted while eating his ramen. "Y-you can h-have my seconds N-Naruto," I told him smiling. The teen smiled largely. "Thanks Hinata!" I nodded my head once while smiling, and then went back to eating my food. I took the glass of water in front of me, gulping the cold liquid down my dry throat.

Gracefully, I got up to go and get Naruto another bowl of ramen. I sprinted towards the kitchen, and went through the two big wooden doors. The kitchen much reminded me of the kitchen at Café in de Leafs. I walked up to a man who looked like he was in his fifties, his gray hair and wrinkly face a dead give a way. "Umm, could I h-have m-more r-ramen please?" I asked softly. He looked at me for a moment before nodding. I gave him my bowl and he dumped spoonfuls of ramen into it. Giving my bowl back, I mumbled a 'thank you'.

I walked out of the kitchen and back towards the table, to see Naruto literally bouncing in his chair, like a kid waiting for a present. I sat down and gave Naruto his ramen, who happily took the bowl out of my hands and started to eat it all. "All right! Listen up! Finish up your meal first then you can go to your cabin to get what ever you need! Then report to the campfire! That's all!"

We all stood up and headed towards our cabin. I walked quickly into the chilly wind with Sakura and Naruto next to me. Shivering, I crossed my arms, amazed at how cold it could get very quickly. We all walked on; Naruto and Sakura arguing about something I didn't quite catch. I looked up into the starry sky to see the moon was a full one tonight. "See yah at the campfire Hinata!" Naruto said bringing me out of my thoughts. "B-Bye," I said back quietly. Naruto smiled and then ran off towards his cabin.

"I can't wait till you two go out." I blushed as Tayuya put an arm over my shoulder, smirking. "W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about? W-w-we a-are j-j-just f-friends!" I stuttered. "Sure! Just like Sakura and Gaara are just 'friends'!" Tayuya sang back. Sakura who was walking besides me, glared at the other pink haired girl, blushing. "What are you talking about? We ARE just friends and friends only," Sakura said rather quickly.

Tayuya, Temari, and Tenten grinned at the girl's fast reply, while I smiled softly. "What, we are!" Sakura shouted, clearly not liking the grins on our faces. "Sure sure, of course you and Gaara are only friends," Temari said sarcastically while waving her hands in front of her face. "Just like you and Shikamaru are 'just friends'!" Sakura snapped back at Temari smirking. Temari sighed, trying to control her blush, which she did really well, then said, "Yes, we are just friends and I'm glad you agree with me Sakura." Sakura glared at the blonde haired girl. "Come on you two, we don't want to miss the campfire!" Tenten exclaimed. With that, we rushed off to our cabin.

"HEY HINATA! COME SIT BY ME!" I looked ahead to see Naruto waving his hands dramatically. I giggled lightly. "S-Sure!" I called back to him. He smiled back, then started to talk, more like argue, with Sasuke. I tug the sleeves of my gray sweatshirt over my cold hands. Going by the many wooden benches filled with classmates, I make my way over to the left side of the front row, closest to the large fire.

I sit down in between Naruto and Neji. Neji smiles softly at me, barely noticeable, but I catch it. I give him a smile back. Looking over at Naruto, I noticed that he was still arguing with Sasuke. "I don't!" Naruto yelled blushing at Sasuke, who just smirked back. "Yes you do Dope so just admit it," Sasuke said, glancing at me with a smirk. I noticed that Neji scoot closer to me and rap an arm around me protectively, glaring at Naruto. "Uzumaki, you better be telling the truth or I will personally track you down and hurt you if you try anything," Neji growled threaten. Naruto looked over back at us, surprise to see me. "Uh, how long have you been her Hinata?" Naruto mumbled. "I'm s-still confused if t-that makes y-you feel b-better," I said to him softly. _'Judging by his face expression he doesn't want me to know what they were arguing about. Even though I would like to... ' _

"Okay! I would like to welcome you to your first night at the campfire! I'm Hotaru, the instructor for the campfire songs and activities!" We all stopped our conversations and looked up to see a tall woman with long silky black hair, piercing green eyes and is wearing faded jeans and a black sweatshirt with the camps name on the front. "I'm going to start by passing out a booklet with all the camp songs in it. Since I don't think there will be enough, try sharing three people per book and then I'll tell you what we are going to do," Hotaru chirped.

"Here," Neji said handing me one of the books. I mumbled a 'thank you' then gave the rest to Naruto to pass on. _'I guess I'm sharing with Neji and Naruto.'_ Walking in front of the fire, Hotaru began to explain what we were going to do. "Okay, everyone has a book right? Good! So today we're going to sing a song then I'm going to tell scary ghost story at the end we'll end with a song. That sound good?" she asked. Everyone cheered, wondering what the story was going to be about. "Ok, time for the first song! It's called Desperado and it's on page 3."

I flipped through the pages till I found the song. "Now try to sing along as best as you can! And stand up!" Hotaru said. With that, I stood up and started to sing the words off of the page.

_**Oh, there was a desperado  
from the wild and woolly west  
And he went into Chicago  
just to give the west a rest  
And he caused great commotion  
by the way that he was dressed  
And everywhere he went  
he gave his war whoop.  
CHORUS:  
Oh, the big bold man was a desperado  
From Triple Creek  
Way down in Colorado  
And he walked around like a big tornado  
And everywhere he went  
He gave his war whoop.  
Oh, he went to Coney Island  
just take in all the sights  
And he saw the who-chi-coo-chis  
And the girls all dressed in tights  
And he went into the movies  
And he SHOT OUT ALL THE LIGHTS!  
And everywhere he went  
he gave his war whoop. CHORUS  
Oh, there was a big policeman  
come a walking down the street  
And he say the big tornado  
come a-rolling down the street  
And he grabbed him by the whiskers  
And he grabbed him by the seat  
And put him where  
he couldn't give his war whoop. CHORUS.**_

The song then ended, and I tried to suppress a giggle that was coming. The whole time singing the song Naruto was doing a little dance to it. _'He's just like a little kid.' _"Man! That song was awesome!" Naruto rejoiced. Sasuke and Neji gave him an annoyed look while I finally unable to retain myself started to laugh. "What's so funny Hinata?" Naruto asked confused. "It's nothing," I said smiling back at him. "Okay! Sit down so I can begin the story!" Hotaru yelled. We all sat down, eagerly wanting to hear the story.

"Ok, now, you all have heard about the boy who got lost in the woods and was never found right? There are many stories that tell his tale, but none are certain. I will tell you one of them. First, we'll call the boy, um, Kenji! It was a clear night, full moon in the sky, and he was walking with his buddies back towards his cabin. They were joking around, and it was their first night at camp; they just hear a ghost story. So of course being boys, they try to scare the lights out of each other.

As they were walking down the gravel path, not really able to see anything because they all forgot their flashlights or it might have been unmanly to need a flashlight. Who knows? So as they kept on walking, they were getting deeper into the woods, unnoticed to them, they were heading in the wrong direction. But one of the boys did finally notice, telling his friends. That's when they heard a twig snap. It came not to far from in the woods. Looking around, they heard deep breathing and another twig snap, but on the other side of the woods.

All was still and quiet for a while. Then as Kenji slowly turned his head, he saw three yellow eyes staring back at him. He froze, fear written all over his face. He turned around to tell his friends this, but they were not there any more. Looking back where the yellow eyes were, he saw none. Then he heard a low growl from behind him. He slowly looked back to see the yellow eyes mere yards away from him, only now he could see the sharp fangs that formed a snarl.

Un able to see the creature, since it was so dark, he still knew it was creeping closer to him. Backing up, he broke out into a run towards the woods when the creature charged after him. As he ran as fast as he could, getting scratches from branches in the way, he darned not to look back at the thing that was following him. But soon he started to pant, tired form all the running. Finally, unable to move any further, he fell to the ground on his hands and knees. The only thing that could be heard was his rapid breathing. Kenji looked back, unable to see anything but the moon. Looking up at the moon, he noticed that it was a deep red color. _**Snap!**_ He glanced up at the sound of a twig breaking. A big mistake Kenji made. Those same three yellow eyes glared back down at him with only one emotion in them; hunger.

The creature or thing if you will, crept closer. That's when he notices its blood stain teeth. Covered with fear, Kenji froze, unable to move as the thing got closer, and that's when he saw what it looked like. Under the light of the red moon, he could see it clearly. The figure was seven feet tall on all fours and had a long scorpion like tail. He wanted to scream but fear was choking him. I just seconds, the thing lased its tail into Kenji's chest, his blood oozing out. The last thing he whispered before death was 'just like I dreamt It…'

They say if you have ever dreamt It, It will come and find you. Just like what happened with Kenji. They say It only appears in dreams of those who have seen death and are unable to move on. Well, that's the story!" Hotaru said cheery. It seemed like everyone was a bit freaked out by the story by the looks of things. "Wow, that was scary…even gave me chills!" Naruto said. "Hn, not a surprise there," Sasuke muttered. "What you say Teme?" Naruto shouted while standing up. "Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

"Alright! Time for the closing song! We're going to sing Do Your Ears Hang Low to lighten the mood! So were going to sing it three times and you can do the motions if you want too!" Hotaru exclaimed. I glanced over at Naruto to see him brighten up. _'Knowing him, he is going to be doing the action.'_ I giggled, then put the book down; after all, the song was one of my favorite campfire songs, and the song began.

_**Do your ears hang low?  
Do they wobble to and fro?  
Can you tie em in a knot?  
Can you tie em in a bow?  
Can you throw em over your shoulder  
like a continental soldier?  
Do your ears hang low?**_

Finally after three times of singing the song and Naruto dancing, the song ended and we were free to go. "Hope you enjoyed the campfire! Get a good nights sleep!" Hotaru said, running off to somewhere. As we left the campfire, I notice Naruto grab my hand and slowed down so we were behind everyone. I looked at him blushing and confused, but he wouldn't look at me. "You said you would tell me something earlier today…" he mumbled to me, still not looking at me. I tensed as flashbacks of the past came rushing in front of me.

"I-I c-couldn't s-save h-him," I said in a shaky voice. Naruto finally looked at me. "C-Could we p-please g-go s-somewhere private?" I asked. He gave me a nod and said, "We can go to the beach." With that we went towards the beach.

"Start with the beginning." I looked up at Naruto. We were sitting on the beach rather close, but I didn't blush. I took a deep breath. "I w-was 12 and t-that day we h-had a soccer tournament. It w-was a really b-big deal for e-everyone; we w-were facing our biggest r-rivals." I took another deep breathe, then continued, "I wasn't s-suppose to play s-since I was b-bad at soccer, but w-we had to many injured p-players so the c-couch put me in. We w-were losing by a p-point and I was g-given the ball t-to shoot. I m-missed and the game t-then ended with o-our rivals winning; my t-team mates blamed it a-all on m-m-me," I shut my eyes till I was sure I wouldn't start to cry.

In a whisper I said, "So after s-school as I w-was walking home, a couple of t-them wanted to m-make it clear t-that it was m-my fault. So they s-started to h-hurt me. They w-were k-kicking and h-hitting me and my blood, it w-was e-everywhere in the a-alley they d-dragged me into. I w-was hurt so m-much that if I d-didn't get m-medical help soon I w-would die. So t-they left m-me there, to d-die l-laughing at h-how helpless I l-looked." I could feel tears pour down my face.

I look at Naruto to see he had a disgusted look on his face. I decided to continue on. "But, I d-didn't die. Lucky, s-someone saw me b-being dragged into that a-alley. Sai was h-his name and h-he was my f-first friend. He c-called an a-ambulance. He s-stayed at my s-side the whole t-time. We became friends, e-even though it w-wasn't for a l-long time…" Naruto looked at me confused, though his face was more serous than usual.

"It w-was all a-an accident. We w-were walking and it w-was late and d-dark out. So w-we took a s-short cut to g-get home. It happen so fast…we d-didn't even s-see the head l-lights. The c-car just a-appeared out of nowhere. T-there was b-blood. L-lots of it. His b-blood…" I started to sob uncontrollably into Naruto's chest. "H-His b-body c-couldn't t-take t-that m-much force, and h-his b-body ripped to shreds. It's a-all my f-fault! If I d-didn't agree t-to take t-the s-s-s"

I wasn't able to speak anymore. I was choking on my tears as they streamed down my face. Naruto rubbed my back smoothly in circles while making 'shhh' sounds. "I have to admit, I never thought someone like you would go through something like that," Naruto said chuckling sadly. "I went through something similar to you." I looked up at Naruto to tell him to continue. "When I was little, my mom died from giving birth to me while my dad got shot in a war a few months after I was born. So I grew up in an orphanage.

But my problems didn't stop there. Like you, I would get beat up. Sometimes for being a 'monster' they said. And they were right." Confused, I looked into Naruto's eyes to see hurt and loneliness. "When I was little, not even a year old, this organization took me and did experiments on me without the governments permission. One of them was being able to bring a dead soul into a living one. It worked, yet failed. There's a soul inside of me, but since I didn't die and I had control of my body, the experiment failed. The soul is merely like a second voice inside my head," Naruto said darkly. There was a moment of silence before I broke it.

"Who d-did they p-put inside o-of you?" I asked. Naruto looked up at the sky, and then replied, "His name is Kyuubi. He was a feared powerful man who would kill for the enjoyment of killing other people. This was back when people didn't have guns, so imagine what he could do in this lifetime," Naruto mumbled more to himself the last part. "I guess I owe a lot to Jiraiya. He taught me how to suppress that guy so he wouldn't get out and take control of my body. And before you ask, yes, he _**can**_ take over my body, but as soon as he would have control, he would be out cold for a couple of days since my body wouldn't be able to handle it all."

I sat there quiet for a moment, shocked and speechless. The silence continued to drag on till Naruto broke it. "I understand if you don't want to hang around me any more. I would appreciate it if you won't tell anyone; it's better if only three people know." Looking up at him confused to why he would say that. _'Why would he think I won't want to hang around him? He has showed me nothing but kindness.'_ "I'm s-sorry, but I'll h-have to d-decline y-your offer; I w-would still l-like to be f-friends if you d-don't mind." I said softly to him.

He looked down at me with relief, happiness and something else I couldn't tell. Hugging me, he mumbled, "Thank you Hinata. I also would like to be your friend." I sat there in his arms, blushing, when I noticed something. "Naruto? How come you s-said three people k-know when o-only Jiraiya a-and me k-know?" I asked.

Naruto sighed, "He's going to kill me for tell you. Well, I wasn't the only baby who was experimented on. Gaara too has a soul inside of him. Though, unlike me, his father willingly gave Gaara over. Don't ask me why, because that's Gaara's personal stuff he doesn't like to talk about. So if you would like to know more about him, ask him yourself so I don't get totally killed by him for telling you."

I stared at him in disbelief. But I managed to nod, telling him I won't push the topic. "Well, I guess we should head back to your cabin," Naruto grumbled while standing up. I also stood up, then asked him, "What d-do you m-mean by t-that?" He grinned then said, "I'm allowed to go over to the girls cabin's till ten, and I believe it is only nine-ten!"

So there you have it! I hope this chapter answered a lot of questions like what Jiraiya taught Naruto and how Sai died. I will tell you to remember the story about the boy who got lost. Important for future chapters! I will also tell you that the boy's really name is not Kenji, I just used it so you won't be able to figure out the future chapters for you smart people! Well, please review!


	20. Chapter 20

My Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! You guys should know that by now!

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with school stuff and I just got back from Washington D.C. To warn you, I believe this story is soon going to come to an end. The problem; I don't know how to end it. But don't worry; I am for sure going to finish camp and then I don't know were to go with that. I'll figure something out. So there should be a good five more chapters before the story comes to an end. I just want to say thank you all the people who reviewed my story. It means a lot and encourages me to continue writing. I would also like to say I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes. So, onto the story!

Ch. 20 Meeting It

"NARUTO! GIVE ME THE CHERRIES OR I _**WILL**_ HURT YOU!" screamed Sakura. I sighed as Naruto started to eat the cherries, slowly while moaning about how good it tastes. That was until Gaara hit Naruto on the head and took back his cherries; climbing up to sit next to Sakura in her bed. She gave him a big smile then attempted to grab some cherries from him. Gaara playfully frowned and made sure the bag was out of her reach. That's when Sakura tried to pounce on him to get the cherries; to bad she missed him and fell off of the bed, landing on the ground next to my bed. I heard Gaara chuckle from the top bunk. "Ouch! That hurt!" Sakura complained. "That's it! I'm getting a cherry whether you like it or not Mr. Panda!" Sakura said evilly. I looked at Naruto to see he had a scared look on his face.

"TAKE COVER! DON'T WORRY, I'LL SAVE YOU HINATA FROM THE RAFT OF SAKURA!" Naruto shouted while gliding under my blankets. I could hear chuckling; it was probably Sasuke laughing at him. He quickly put the blankets over my head, then whispered, "I've seen that look on Sakura once before; she gave that look to Kankuro. It was the eight grade; we were all so young and careless. It was in the cafeteria and that day we were getting free ice cream. Kankuro being the person he is, decided to take her ice cream and hold it up over his head since he was a foot taller; she would have never gotten it. So he took her ice cream and did so. Sakura being the person she is, tried to get her ice cream back. But, she was too short; that's when it happened. That evil look appeared across her face, and what happened next was _**horrible**_." That's when I noticed that he looked like he was going to cry. _'What did she do that was so horrible?'_

"What d-did she d-do?" I dared to ask. Naruto look at me, fear clearly seen in his eyes. "It was the worst. She…threw my ramen at his head!" And that's when Naruto started to sob in my arms. Not able to hold it in any longer, I started to laugh. _'That's so Naruto; crying over ramen.'_ "What's so funny?" Naruto asked confused. Before I could reply, Sakura's loud voice carried on through the room. "YES! I GOT A CHERRY! HA! IN YOUR FACE MR. PANDA!" I could only imagine that right now Gaara was glaring at her for calling him Mr. Panda while she gave him a cheesy grin back. I started to giggle some more at that thought. Little did I know that was exactly what was happening…

The bed started to move as Sakura did her victory dance, then fell off of the bed. Again. I sighed at the girl, and then got out from under the blankets. But as I tried to get out of my bed to help Sakura, I felt a hand grab my arm and drag me back into the blankets. I yelped. While lying on my back under the blankets, I looked up to see Naruto looking back at me. "Are you crazy? You can't go out there! Sakura might take your ramen and dump it on Gaara!" Naruto said worried. I smiled softly back at him. "Don't w-worry, I know h-how to handle Sakura. You c-could say I know s-something that w-would keep me safe f-from harm." I said to him reassuringly.

I tried again to get out from under the covers. Yet again, I was pulled back under. I sighed. _'He's acting just like a little kid afraid to leave their mother.'_ I looked back at Naruto. "But that gives me more of a reason for you to stay with me! She can still hurt my ramen and me! But since you know something she won't hurt your ramen or you! So if you stay by me we both won't get hurt or our ramen! Man, I'm good…" Naruto said while nodding his head as though he thought of the best plan in the world. I smiled at him while telling him, "Don't worry; I'll make s-sure Sakura wont h-hurt you or your ramen Naruto. Now, I h-have to go h-help Sakura off the g-ground. Okay?"

Naruto seemed to be debating on whether or not he wanted me to go out there. I couldn't help but smile at this, not to mention blush. He finally sighed then said, "Okay, I guess. But if she has that evil look in her eyes, you come straight back here okay?" I giggled, and then nodded my head as I got up for the third time. The only difference was that he didn't pull me back under the blankets. As I adjusted my eyes to the bright light, I saw this: Sakura lying on the ground glaring up at Gaara who was smirking back at her, Sasuke and Kankuro chuckling along with all of the other girls (besides Sakura and Ino who wasn't at the cabin at the time), Shikamaru sleeping, Kiba looked mad, and Neji was looking past me, his eyes telling me he was about to kill something or someone in this case. That's when I realized that Neji was about to kill Naruto, if it weren't for the fact Tenten was holding him back, trying to distract him. I smiled at Tenten as though to say 'thank you for holding him back'. She grinned at me as though she was saying back 'no problem'.

"Alright! It's ten; so all boys have to go back to their cabin. That includes you under the covers!" Mei chirped as she entered our cabin. Naruto grumbled as he got out from under my blankets. "Well, good night Hinata! See yah in the morning!" Naruto said as he walked out the door into the starry night. "Good night," I said softly back to him. By now all of the boys had trailed out the door passed Mei. "Well, don't stay up to late; remember lights out at eleven. I'm going back to my cabin if you need anything." With that, Mei left the cabin, and in walked a rather happy Ino.

"What's up with you? The only time you ever smile is when your mom buys you a new car or something like that," Tayuya said. Ino, with her head held high, started to hum a tune as she dug through her bag. "Well, if you must know, I got myself a date to the dance!" Ino exclaimed while twirling around. We all looked at each other then burst out laughing. "You have a date? Did you bribe the poor guy or something to go with you?" Sakura said. Placing her hands on her hips, Ino asked, "Well, since you think your all that billboard brow, then who's taking you to the dance?" Sakura stopped her laughing and glared at the girl. "Wait, maybe I should ask do any of you have a date?" Ino said smiling. We were all silent. Ino's smile simply increased at this. "I still t-think you b-bribed the p-poor guy," I said. Everyone started to laugh again. Well, everyone but Ino.

I flung up into a sitting position as I started to breathe heavily. Beads of sweat were dripping down my face. "It was just a bad dream," I repeated mumbling over and over again. _"I can't believe I dreamt about 'It' again.'_ Just thinking about 'It' made me shiver. My hands clenched to my blanket as I tried breathing in and out slowly. After a couple of minutes, I was finally able to calm myself down. _'Years of practice hey?'_ I thought to myself with a sad smile. Memories started flashing in my mind. I could feel my jaw trembling ever so slightly. _'Stop it! What's done is done!'_ But no matter how many times I told myself that, I wasn't able to stop a silent sob that escaped my lips.

When I was finally able to calm myself down, I noticed how stuffy it was in the cabin. And how loudly the other girls could snore. Deciding that some fresh air sounded nice, I wandered outside to feel a cool breeze play with my hair. Looking up at the sky, past the tall dark trees, I could see the full moon. My feet seemed to have a mind of its own as I started to walk into the forest. The only sound I could hear was my feet walking on random twigs and an owl hooting in the background. Feeling a bit lonely I start to sing softly 'Bleeding Love'. Swaying to the song, I noticed I was getting into the thicker part of the forest. As I looked up at the sky, the only thing I could see was the million bright stars above the treetops. _'I should go back…'_ Just as I turned around, I heard a twig snap to my right. Slowly turning my head, I heard a low growl not to far off in that direction. Trembling ever so slightly, I wasn't able to move from fear. That's when I saw those eyes. Two yellow eyes. I felt myself choke and my eyes wide. _'T-that's n-n-n-not p-possible!'_

The figure moved closer, showing off its sharp teeth as it gave a smile. I felt like a doe in front of headlights. _'Move!'_ My legs did as they were command. I ran. Not knowing where I was going, just wanting to get away. Pushing the branches out of my way, I moved deeper into the forest. I didn't dare to look back. I ran as hard as I could. That's when I heard something running behind me. I could feel it hot on my heels. Looking past the trees in front of me, I saw something that frightened me. A large stone that stood tall could be seen. No way around it. Preparing myself, I ran straight towards the rock. At the last moment I slammed my body sideways to the left, then launched myself forward. That moment I caught a glimpse of it. I was horrified of the sight, its large body knocking down any tree branch in its way.

I ran, fully aware that I was getting very tired and the pain in my shoulder. But I ignored it. As I skimmed the solid rock, what I saw made me relieved. There, mere yards a way, was a crack big enough for me to slip into. Before my legs gave away, I shoved myself into the crack. Sidestepping my way through the small tunnel, I felt my legs wobble. Finally, unable to move another inch, I collapse to the ground. Slowly looking back, I was able to see that it wasn't following me. In fact, much to my relief, it looked like it completely missed the passageway. I smiled as I sat there crying, hoping this was only another nightmare. But as I sat there for 2 minutes, 5 minutes, then 15 minutes, I knew that it was real. Feeling too scared to go back, I started to go deeper into the stone.

Finally I was so deep in, I wasn't able to see my hands in front of me from how dark it was. Continuing on, I was able to see a small glow, barely noticeable. I smelt smoke burning all of a sudden. _'Someone must be in here.'_ As I crawled out of the tunnel, I notice I was in a large carved out room with a large fire in the middle of the room. Leaning myself against the wall, I closed my eyes and let all the tears pour down my face.

A cold smooth finger ran across my cheek ever so slowly, making me shiver. I snapped open my eyes to meet orange eyes that had a tint of yellow in them. Not only that, but orange seemed to be getting darker the farther away from the pupil it was. Instinctively I shrank back away from the stranger. "Don't be afraid. After all, its not like we never met before," the stranger said in a low cold voice. I looked up at him; he had blazing orange hair and was tall and muscular. Not only that but he had piercing all over his face; in his nose, eyebrow, ear, and chin. But what startled me the most was that he said we met before.

"I've n-n-never m-met y-y-you b-before," I said in a weak squeaky voice. He looked at me for a moment before answering, "When you were four Hinata, I came over to pay your dad a little…visit. Your dad owed me a lot of money you see, so I came to collect it personally. He didn't have it so I told him he had six months. When I came back six months later, I heard Hiashi moved. Your father was very good at hiding. It took me eight and a half years to find him." I sat there for a moment, trying to remember. But my mind came up blank. Then a thought struck me.

"W-wait. About t-that t-time ago h-he d-died…" I said softly. The stranger nodded. "Do you know how he died?" I bite my lip. "Of a heart attack," I said in a whisper. I felt him stare at me as I lowered my head. "Look at me. I'm only going to say this once." It was a demand. I gulped, then did as I was told. "My name is Pein. I'm the leader of the Akatsuki gang. Your father did not die from heart attack. I killed him."

So there you have it! Sorry if Pein was OOC. I've only seen pics of him and know very little about him. My friend told me about him, since she reads the series and that's all I know. Sorry for the long wait! Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

My Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: Ha! And you thought I own Naruto…(only in my dreams) And I don't own the song!

Hey guys! I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been busy for me. Mainly math because I'm basically failing it. Shows how much I love that subject. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! I've got some sad news: the story is most likely going to come to an end very soon. I plan on writing two to three more chapters. Anyway, let's get to the story!

--

Ch. 21 My Guardian Angel

Darkness. That's all I could see for miles. I could feel tears drip down my face. My tears. My head was pounding, heart exploding at the new discovered truth I just learned. _'He killed my father. Pein…'_ Tears came pouring down my face ever so lightly. I stood there, crying silently, letting the darkness take me. "Hinata…" a sweet caring voice whispered. I felt my head slowly look up. Cold hands were softly caressing my face. I started to lean into the soft touches. "You've grown so much," the voice said. My eyes stayed closed as the stranger started to hum. I knew the song by heart. Deciding to trust my voice, I sang along with the stranger.

"When I see your smile,  
tears roll down my face I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one."

I sang my heart out, not caring that I was alone with a stranger or that my dad was murder.

"I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all.

Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. This was the song my mother would sing to me every night. It was my lullaby from her. It was our song. "Please don't cry Hinata. I want you to know that you will never be alone. You have great friends and a loving sister. And if that's not enough…remember that you always have me." _'This person…Why does this person seem so familiar…' _I opened my eyes, gasping softly at what I saw in front of me. In front of me was a woman. Her skin was a pale color that seemed to glow against her white dress. The dress was strapless, covering her feet. Soft blue/black straight hair fell past her elbows. "M-mom?" I managed to say. She gave me a soft smile, making her lavender eyes glow.

"You've turned into a beautiful young woman, my daughter," my mother said. As she walked towards me, I noticed every step she took made a ripple effect against the darkness, as though it was fleeing from her. Standing right in front of me, she kissed my forehead lightly. "Remember…you will always be loved even if you don't think so." I looked up into her face. Many questions were going through my head. "I'm confused," I managed to say. She gave me a smile. The one she would always give me when I was little.

"I'm sorry, but I only have a limited amount of time. Could you smile for me though?" she asked. I nodded my head and gave her a true smile of mine. It was then I noticed the white wings as they spread wide open. "He's calling for you Hinata. Go to him." I looked at her, utterly confused. She just smiled at this, before taking off and flying away. I tried to run after her but my feet were glued to the ground. "Mom!" I cried out. "I always have and always will love Hinata. I'm your guardian angel…" No matter how much I wanted to cry, I couldn't. My mom was gone. Again.

I looked up to see light rushing down from above me. I closed my eyes and smiled. Warmth washed around me, and I could tell that it is my mother fighting the darkness away from me.

--

I opened my eyes slowly as I sat up. Groaning softly from the pain, I blinked my eyes a couple of times. "Hinata!" Shortly after that I was pushed back down, feeling two strong arms wrap around me. But I wasn't afraid. "I was so afraid when I found you out here with…" the voice trailed off. I looked up to see blue eyes staring back at me. It was Naruto. His face was full of concern and relief. _'He really cares about me…'_ A few tears escaped from my eyes. I was about to wipe them away, but Naruto beat me to it. I closed my eyes as his soft strong hand ran across my cheek. "Thank you Naruto," I said softly as I opened my eyes. He just gave me a smile.

"What happened? Did…he do anything to you?" Naruto asked carefully. I bit the bottom of my lip. _'Should I tell him?'_ Taking a deep breath, I made my decision. "He didn't hurt me if that's what you're wondering," I mumbled. He gave me a smile of relief, telling me to continue. So I did. "I was walking threw the woods…with something chasing after me…I'm not sure what it was, but I was able to get away from it. I ended up in a cave. That's where I met him. He told me that my dad owed him a lot of money and when he heard my dad ran away, Pein got mad…So when he found my dad," I trying to keep the tears at bay, but as always one manages to find its way down my cheek.

"P-Pein t-t-told m-me t-t-t-tha-at he k-k-kille-d-d my f-f-fath-e-er." I felt the tears pour down my face. Naruto put me in his lap as he hugged me tightly. I clung to his chest as I cried my eyes out. He started to smoothly rub circles on my back. "P-Please d-don't l-leave m-m-me." Naruto held me tighter and said, "I will never leave you, Hinata. It's a promise." I looked up into his eyes. They held determination and promise. Smiling softly back up at him, I said, "I t-too will n-never leave y-you."

He smiled back at me then held his pinky out. "Pinky swear?" Naruto asked me. I smiled at his childish act, but took his pinky firmly. "Pinky swear," I said back. His smile seemed to grow. It was then I realized how close our faces were. I felt my face turn red. "W-we s-should g-go b-back," I mumbled.

He nodded his head and in one swift movement, he lifted both of us up. As we were walking in silence, I was thinking about two things. One, that Naruto's arm was around my waist protectively and two, what my mother had said. But before I could figure out what my mother had meant, my train of thoughts was interrupted by Naruto's cough. I looked around to see we were by the girl's cabins. Naruto slowly removed his arm, but didn't make any move to leave just jet. I could tell by the way he was rubbing the back of his head and blushing that he wanted to tell me something.

I decided to help him out. "Um, is t-there s-something you w-want to t-tell me?" I asked him slowly. "Y-yeah! Um…well I w-wanted to ask you something," Naruto said. _'That's odd, Naruto doesn't stutter.'_ I waited patiently for him to finish. He took a deep breath before he rushed out, "Hinata will you go to the dance with me?" I stood there shocked. _'He wants to go to the dance with me?'_ Naruto started to put his hands in his pocket and drew small circles in the dirt with his foot. "I understand that you don't want to go to the dance with me…I guess I'll go then," he said, while turning around.

"No! Don't go!" I squeaked out. He turned around, looking confused. "I w-would l-love t-to go t-to the d-dance with you!" I told him while blushing. His face seemed to brighten up at this. "Really?!" Naruto asked with a big smile. I nodded my head shyly. He walked up to me and gave me a big hug. "Great! I guess I'll see you later Hinata!" he said while giving me a peck on my cheek before dancing off happily. With my face red, I couldn't help but giggle at him.

Turning around I went into my cabin. I walked right past all the confused faces staring at me and grabbed my clothes for the day. I changed into my jean shorts and white t-shirt that read I (heart) E.C. (a/n for those of you who do not know who E.C. is, it's Edward Cullen from the book Twilight)

I turned around to see everyone staring at me while crossing their arms, waiting for a reply. "So, where were you this morning?" Temari asked. I blushed lightly, remembering what Naruto just asked me. "Okay, what's up with the blush? Are we missing something?" Sakura asked as she jumped down from her bed. My blushed deepened and I decided to tell them. I looked around at all the confused faces; Temari, Tayuya, Sakura, and Tenten. _'Thank goodness Ino's not here.'_ I took a deep breath before saying very quickly, "Naruto asked me to the dance and I said yes."

The look on everyone's face was a mix of smirks and shock. I started to blush a deeper red from all the attention I was getting. "Well, that explains why I heard Naruto shouting 'she said yes'," Tenten commented while Sakura nodded her head up and down. "Congrats Big H," Tayuya said smirking. "You let us know if he ever doesn't treat you right okay?" Sakura said. I blush at this before answering nervously, "Okay?" "Don't scare her now Sakura, after all, Naruto's too clueless to do anything," Temari said defending me in a way. "Thanks Temari," I said while giving her a small smile. She gave me one back. "One down and four to go hey?" Tayuya said.

Just then, both a happy Mei and a smirking Ino came in. "Alright! Now let's get ready for the day! We have a lot going on," Mei said.

--

I think I'm going to end it there. The song I used was 'My Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. So the next chapter is going to be the dance, and I will try to make it long. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

My Screwed Up Life

My Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…If I did, Naruto and Hinata would end up together :D. Oh! And I don't own the music either.

I'm back! The reason why I didn't update last week was because it was my birthday so I was out all day! GO ME! Anyways, I've decided that this is going to be the last chapter. So sad I know. But I will post an epilogue shortly after this chapter. Thank you all who have reviewed! I might start another story sometimes soon in the future (It would most likely be a Naruto one). Oh, and to see the dress that Tenten is wearing (since I probably did bad on the description) you can go to this link: /image/tenten dress/xDistantSuicidex/Naruto/TenTen/TenTen21.jpg?o2. I did not draw the picture; but xDistantSuicidex did! (I hope you don't mind that I'm using it) And I changed the color to green in this story.

WARNING: There will be character deaths. Yes, I know its sad but it's needed.

Now to the story!

Ch. 22 My Screwed Up Life

"Where is it?!" screeched Sakura. I looked to my right to see her ripping apart her suitcase. Literally. She was wearing her black shorts and white spaghetti strap tank top. "Try on your bed," said Tayuya as she waltzed in wearing the same thing as Sakura, only a blue top instead. _'Probably because Sasuke finally asked her to the dance.' _ I turned my attention back to Sakura who was trying to get her shoes from the top bunk, like Tayuya predicted, without falling. I giggled lightly at the sight. "Isn't she so entertaining?" Tayuya whispered in my ear. I nodded my head before answering back, "Did Sasuke f-finally a-ask your t-to the d-dance?" She gave me her special grin before digging through her own stuff.

I started to hum to myself as Sakura continued to try to grab her shoes. Glancing at her I thought, _'I bet Gaara's never going to have a moment of peace.'_ My imagination went wild for a moment, as I pictured Gaara running around everywhere just to keep track of Sakura. I giggled at the picture. Yes, as you have guessed, Gaara asked Sakura to the dance. _'Truthfully, I can see them as a couple.'_ Rummaging though my bag, I finally found what I was looking for. My dress. I quickly put it on, then my shoes. That's when I heard a 'thump'. I didn't need to look to my right to now that Sakura fell off the bed with her shoes in her hand, a victory smirk on her face. A smile quickly took place on my face, knowing I was right.

Just then, both Temari and Tenten came walking in. "We got the mirror!" Tenten exclaimed. I looked at them to see they were both carrying body size mirror. "We had to steal it from cabin four, since you know that the camp only gives us one. But we showed Ino and her followers!" Temari added grinning. _'So Ino ended up going to her followers' cabin instead hey? Not that I'm complaining…' _They slowly set the mirror against the wall. "Now, time to get into our dresses!" Temari said. I heard Tenten grumble a 'stupid dress' before going off to find her bag. I shook my head; my friends are so predictable.

Slowly I walked over to Sakura who just got finished putting her dress on and was working on how to put on her black two inch high heels. "Umm…Sakura?" I mumbled. She looked up at me; her face all red as she just finished mumbling, 'Well see who's taller now Panda'. "I w-was w-wondering if y-you would h-help me w-with my makeup," I finished, just as red faced as she was. She gave me a cheerful smile before chirping an, 'I'd love to!'

She finally got her shoes on then stood up and motioned me to follow her. I obeyed, and took a seat on the chair she pointed to before she ran to Temari and grabbing a black bag. Walking towards me, I took the chance to really look at what she was wearing. A stunning red spaghetti strap dress that ended a bit before her knees. Her makeup was glossy red lip-gloss, soft red eye shadow, with some blush, and mascara. Her small hoop earrings complimented her hair that was put up into a messy bun with few pieces that framed her face.

She gave me a smile before taking out a light colored lip-gloss. "Now hold still," she said calmly. I nodded once as she applied the substance to my lips. It tickled my lips lightly and before I knew it, she whipped out some mascara and started to put it on. Then, she grabbed the eye shadow. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment before choosing the white and applying it. I closed both of my eyes till I was sure she was done. Fluttering my eyes open, I heard Sakura gasp. I looked at her confused before she replied. "You look so beautiful!" she said as though proud. "I can't look **that** amazing," I mumbled more to myself than her.

But before I could say or do anything else, Sakura grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the mirror. Once she let go of my arm, I stumbled slightly before taking a good look at myself in the mirror. What I saw completely shocked myself. I was wearing my strapless lavender dress that went two inches past my knees and hung against my body nicely. My shoes were white fancy sandals that were no more than an inch tall and I had two white stud earrings in. The makeup was the correct amount and color. I had my hair run freely down, with two white clips holding up my bangs. _'I look…beautiful!'_ I turned around and hugged Sakura tightly. "Thank you so much!" I told her. She returned the hug smiling, then replied, "I did nothing; it's all your natural beauty."

I released her from the hug before hearing Temari say, "Look at you Hinata! You look absolutely stunning!" I looked at her; she was just as beautiful as me. Wearing her black strapless dress that made a small v and went down to her ankles. There was a slit on her right side that stopped at her thigh, showing off her long black high heel boots. Her makeup consists of light lip-gloss like me and the eye shadow was a bit darker than her original skin color. Her hair was up in its normal four ponytails and she wore black studs. Tenten on the other hand, was wearing a green dress with the right side of the top overlapping the left side and went to her ankles. Her makeup consisted of only lip-gloss and she was wearing her hair into two buns. But what made me laugh was that she was wearing her white sneakers and refused to wear anything else. Last but not least was Tayuya who was wearing a brown halter-top dress that stopped just above her knees. She had her pink hair into a high ponytail and wore no makeup. But, unlike Tenten, she was wearing high heel brown boots that stopped and inch above her ankles. We all smiled at each other, knowing it was going to be one heck of a night.

27272727272727272727272

"Does my hair look okay?" "Yes Dope." "Do I have any grass on the back of my shirt?" "No Dope." "Hey, do I have any buggers sticking out of my nose?" "No Dope." "How do you know? You didn't even look Teme!" "Hn." "What the heck does that mean?!" "Troublesome…" "You're telling me!" "Hey! What you say Dog Breath?!" "Why you…" "I bet you that the girls can hear you two loud and clear." "I have to agree Neji, but it's too troublesome to stop them." "Hn." "Sometimes I swear Gaara that you are Teme's long lost twin brother…" "Hn." "Hn."

I giggled softly. While applying a bit more lip-gloss, I could tell who said what during the whole conversation going on right outside the cabin. Fidgeting with the tube, I bit my lip while looking at the hand held mirror Temari gave me. The large mirror was sadly taken by Ino and her followers who decided to form an alliance with two other cabins to take back the mirror. We would have won if it weren't for the fact that our background does not involve fighting in dresses. _'You win some you lose some.'_

"Hey don't worry. Every things going to go great. And besides, you look beautiful," Tenten said as she plopped down next to me on my bed. She turned to sit cross-legged while I started to hug my knees. "But…I'm not…beautiful," I barely whispered as I hugged my knees tighter, resting my chin on them. But Tenten heard it. A serous look spread across her face and she said in a calm voice. "You are beautiful. And I don't care if some person came along and told you that you weren't. Because you are. I know that everyone thinks that. Especially Naruto. You're just being to modest." I look in her eyes to see them hold honesty and was caring. I give her a soft smile of mine and she returns the gesture.

"Should we even bother to knock since you already know we're here?" It was Shikamaru. I immediately look at Temari who was smirking while looking at the door. "Sure. But I have to warn you; some one gave Sakura starburst so know she's all hyped up," Temari replied a bit too innocent. As though she gave it to said girl. _"Probably did.'_ There was a groan heard from outside; my guess was Gaara.

"Don't worry. You guys can come in!" Tenten said cheerfully. I could only see the doorknob as it turned ever so slowly. Just as the door was about to pushed open, I leapt to my feet and smoothed out my dress quickly. The door fully opened to reveal Naruto, who froze all of a sudden in the middle of the doorway. He seemed to be staring at something. That's when I realized that it wasn't something; but _**someone**_. And that someone was me.

I felt myself blush at the attention he was giving me. Shyly, I looked up into his crystal blue eyes. They held happiness and passion. But we were forced out of our own world when Neji commented to me, "You look beautiful tonight. Especially you, Tenten." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tenten blushing. "I like your shoes Tenten," Naruto said with a smirk. She grinned back at him while taking Neji's arm. "Me too. I had to fight my way out of wearing high heels. Wasn't easy, but in the end I won," Tenten exclaimed. I heard Sakura huff from behind me.

Giggling lightly I turned around. Sakura had her arms cross with a cure pout on her face. I noticed the blush on her cheeks, and my guess was that it was there because Gaara had his arm around her waist. "Alright! Let's get going!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face. He gave me a warm smile then boomed, "LAST ONE THERE PAYS FOR MY RAMEN!" With that, I was pulled out of the cabin blushing because of the fact that Naruto had his arm around my waist.

272727272727272727272727272

"HA! SHIKAMARU HAS TO PAY FOR MY RAMEN!" Naruto said smugly. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered while sighing. "I truly pity Shikamaru right now," Sasuke whispered to me. I giggled softly as though agreeing. "Shall we?" Tenten asked Neji politely. "Ladies first," he said back while guiding her into the building. "I guess we should follow the Ice Prince and Weapon Freak's lead hey?" Naruto said lightly.

I smile and nodded my head. He gave me a smile back and then led me through the wooden doors of the camps' entertainment building. My first impression of the decorations was that the colors light blue, deep red, and violet was breath taking to see. Wooden tables that had light blue cloth on them were scattered along the sides while streamers and other stuff hung from the ceiling. In the far left corner there was a DJ. Lights were located from everywhere, hitting the dance floor that was occupied with students at every angle.

I noticed the song Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet was playing as we shuffled over to sit at a table. Deciding on the one two tables down from the food & drinks, Naruto pulled out my chair and I happily sat down. He took the seat next to me, scooting over towards me as he sat down. I blush at this. Sakura then sat down next to me, Gaara next to her. "Can you believe all of this? I would hate to have set up all the decorations! But I have to say; Ino out did herself," Sakura said shaking her head. "Ino d-did this?" I asked confused. Sakura grumbled while crossing her arms, "Yeah, she was put in charge for the dance committee. I heard that the school gave her 200 and she got her dad to give her an extra 600 to use! I tell you; she's one spoiled brat!"

"_If only I had money like that…then maybe my father would have been able to pay off the money he owed. It would have all been different then…"_ I blinked away tears that threatened to fall. Now is not the time to be depressed! Naruto suddenly asked nervously, "Hinata! Umm, would you like to dance?" I looked at him and smiled softly. "I'd love to," I said back. _"Yes! I said that without stuttering!"_ He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

A song just ended and another started. I recognized it as I Don't Want To Be In Love by Good Charlotte. As we walked deeper into the crowd, I started to get nervous. _"I haven't danced since I was 12! And I wasn't even good then! What if I embarrass myself? Why do I have to be so clumsy?"_ Naruto stopped and turned around to face me. He gave me a sheepish grin before beginning to dance. I giggled slightly as Naruto started to do a variety of dance moves; the monkey, twist, and others. _"Either he can't dance or is trying to make me feel better…if so it's working."_ I joined in with him as we did totally random moves.

Naruto's face seemed to brighten at this. He grabbed my hand and started to twirl me around. I smiled and blushed at this. "My turn!" Naruto said eager. I giggled some more and twirled him around. It felt childish but I didn't care; I was happy. It shocked me how much I was enjoying myself. Before I knew it the song ended and another one started. We both smiled at each other.

727272727272727272727

I took a sip of my punch. It tasted a bit too sweet; but there was no way that would bring me down. I looked up to see Naruto drinking his punch. My eyes took their time looking the boy in front of me over. He was wearing a black suit with a bright orange shirt under it and tie. _"He looks very handsome."_ I blushed lightly at the thought. I looked up from our table were we are sitting to find the others dancing. Finishing my punch, a loud voice spoke from behind. "Alright! All you fellows bring your ladies onto the dance floor! It's time for a slow song," said the DJ.

I looked back over towards Naruto to see him standing, with his hand extended out towards me. Blushing lightly, I took it. He led me out to the dance floor, stopping in the center of it all. I gently put my arms around his neck, his around my waist and we began to sway to the music. That's when I realized what the song was. I started to sing the words by heart.

"When I see your smile tears roll down my face

I can't replace.

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.

And I know that I'll find deep inside me I can be the one."

Our eyes locked. It was then I realized what my mother meant. _**"Go to him, he's calling for you."**_ The words replayed in my mind. That's when I sang my heart out. I sang it to him.

"I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

I gave him a smile and he smiled back, as though saying to continue on.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one"

Naruto held me closer to him, as though if he let go I would disappear.

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah."

Our eyes stayed connected, and it was as if we were reading each other's mind, carrying each other's pain. I sang on.

"Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."

My voice slowly faded away with the music. Our eyes stayed locked. I barely noticed how Naruto slowly inched his face forward, till I could feel his breath on my lips. _"This is it! My first kiss!"_ My heart was pounding so loud, that I thought that Naruto could hear it. I could only guess that my face was probably as red as a cherry. But I ignored that as I slowly inched forward myself. Our lips were almost brushing. **"BANG!"**

We both jumped at the sound. There was a loud scream from above. Something crash to my right and I looked to my left to see a bucket had fallen; it was filled with the water that was all over the floor. I felt something wet hit me on the head. Touching my head, I looked at my hand. It was covered in blood. My eyes widen and my body began to shake. Slowly, I looked up to see Ino dangling by a rope around her waist. Her face was pale white; a small stream of blood came running down her chin from her mouth. Then I could see clearly; there was a whole in her head. I looked from the bucket to her. It hit me hard. _"She was going to dump a bucket of water on my head. To get back at me from when I dumped my lunch tray on her. B-but someone killed her…shot her…with a gun."_ My head jerked towards the entrance.

There, standing by the doors was the person who killed Ino. He was holding the gun in what looked like the same position as when he shot her. Our eyes locked and he smirked at me. There was no doubt it was him. I recognize that face anywhere. "Deidara," I breathed in a shaky whisper. His smirk grew, as though he heard me say it. "I didn't want her to ruin your dress. You look beautiful in it," he said. Everyone was quiet.

He started to walk forward. "What? No hug?" He laughed at his own joke. I started to count in my mind how close he was getting. _"8 yards…6 yards…"_ I felt like a doe in front headlights. I couldn't move. When he was 2 yards, he stopped walking. I nearly jumped when I felt an arm wrap around me. Quickly looking up I saw it was Naruto. He was glaring, his face held no emotion except for hate. It truly frightened me to see him look like that. Like a **demon. **

But I tore my gaze away from Naruto. I looked at Deidara who was frowning. He sighed before saying, "Looks like the Kyuubi kid will be a problem. No matter. I'll still get what I want. No matter how many people I have to kill." Deidara raised his gun and aimed right at Naruto's head. There was a 'click' heard. It all seemed to go in frames after that. Deidara pulling the trigger. _Snap_. Naruto hugging me close to him. _Snap._ Him flinging us to the right roughly. _Snap._ Bullet flying pass my ear. _Snap. _Us falling on the floor. _Snap._ Naruto getting up and sprinting. _Snap._ Deidara cussing while reloading his gun.

It was all so horrible to me. I was putting people precious to me in danger. **"BANG"** The dreadful sound filled the air. All to quickly both of us fell to the ground. Naruto's heavy body fell on mine. I got him off me quickly and set him in my lap. That's when I noticed all the blood over my arms and upper part of my dress. That's when I realized the hole through Naruto's chest. That's when I realized that Deidara shot Naruto. I did the first thing that came to mind. I screamed. Tears came pouring down my face, but that didn't stop my screaming.

"I'm disappointed. I was expecting a better fight." I didn't need to turn around to know that he said that or that was right walking towards me. Naruto's eyes opened ever so slightly. In a soft voice he said, "Run Hinata. Don't let him catch you. I'll be fine; just go. Everyone's outside already. If you go with them, you might have a chance…" My tears started to hit his face. "Run!" he coughed out. Yet through all that he managed to smile. "No Naruto. I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to lose you to him," I said strongly. He smiled at me. "You know, that's the most I've heard you say without stuttering." I smiled back at him. Grabbing his hand, I gave a hard squeeze.

I turned my head around and gave Deidara a glare. One filled with hate. He gave a dark smile back at me. "Don't be that way. A pretty lady like you shouldn't have a glare like that on her face." I kept my glare up.

His smile turned into a frown. "I don't get it. What do you see in that monster?" he asked. "Naruto is not a monster. The only monster here is you," I told him firmly. Deidara started to shake uncontrollably. "Why do you love him and not me?!" he shouted pointing his gun at me. My faced stayed unfazed. He could even hold the gun right because he was shaking so much. Deidara scoffed. "Then if I can't have you no one can…don't worry; I'll kill myself shortly after I kill you," said he smiled madly at me.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I waited for my death. It seemed like he was taking his time, playing with my head. "See you in the after life," he said smugly. I looked down at Naruto's face, wanting that to be the last thing I see. Sitting there, I waited for a bullet to pierce through my heart. **"BANG!"** There was a moment of silence. _"Why am I still alive?"_

I dared to look up. My eyes widen at the sight. Deidara was laying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. My eyes wandered towards the right to see a man holding a gun at his side. "Tobi is sorry he had to kill Deidara. But Deidara tried to kill pretty lady and Tobi doesn't like that one bit. Nope not one bit." A sob escaped my throat. Tears poured down my face. This time I didn't try to stop them at all. "Please don't cry pretty lady. Tobi doesn't like to see you with red puffy eyes," he said worried.

I smiled up at Tobi. "T-thank y-y-you so m-much!" I said. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "No problem! Tobi is just glad pretty lady is okay. Oh! Tobi has to go! Police cars are coming. But before Tobi goes…could he have a good-bye hug?" Tobi asked hopefully. I opened my arms and Tobi happily gave me a big bear hug. My hand absently stroked Naruto's hair as Tobi stood up. "Well, see you later pretty lady!" Tobi chirped. I waved to him and he ran out the back door.

Shortly after that, ten policemen came pilling in. They were heavily armed with guns and had a lot of protection on. "We n-need an a-ambulance o-over here!" I shouted. One of the men looked at me, then nodded and barked "Alright! You two go get the stretches!" They complied and left quickly. I looked down at Naruto's face. "It's going to be okay," I said in a soothing voice. He smiled weakly up at me. "Just by being here in your arms I know I'll be okay." I returned the smile. We were silent for a moment; but it was a comfortable one. "You know, if I could change the alphabet, I would put u and i next to each other," Naruto said slyly in a weak voice. I giggled as I gently let my forehead rest on his. I knew then that everything was going to be okay.

27272727272727

So there you have it! The last chapter! I'm very pleased of how it turned out. I personally didn't plan to kill off Ino at first, but I decided to add more drama into the story. When writing this, I was thinking of the movie Prom Night. It's pretty good to those who haven't read it! So that's why I thought about Deidara dying. **I'm sorry to Ino and Deidara fans!!** I too like Deidara, but I thought he fitted nicely in this part. Please review!


	23. Epilogue

My Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (This is probably the last time I will have to say it for a while)

Hey everyone! I would like to thank my readers and reviewers one last time! You're support means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well here it is! The epilogue!

Epilogue

"How are you today?" "Fine," I replied automatically. "Did you have any nightmares so far since last week Monday?" "Yes, Thursday," I said quickly. My therapist, Osamu, raised his barely visible blonde eyebrow. He crossed his legs as he placed his notebook on his lap. "Is there a reason do you think it happened?" he asked calmly. I stare at my hands as I quietly answer, "Naruto was out of town. He had a soccer game. Hanabi was at a sleepover party." He nodded slowly understanding the problem. "Was it the same dream as always?" Hesitantly I answered, "Yes…but the ending was…different. I saw…my mom."

Osamu jotted something down in his notebook, and then questioned, "You went on a date with Naruto Wednesday right? So tell me about it." I nodded and said, "It was very nice. We went out for ramen, and then took a walk in the park. We played on the playground there too." I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Sounds like you had a good time. Well it's 2 o' clock. Let's not keep Naruto waiting hey? He is picking you up today right?" I nodded once and stood up. A small smile appeared on my face. "See you next week Monday!" Osamu stated cheerfully as I walked out of the door.

It has been a month since the dance where Naruto got shot. He was in the hospital for a week and I would visit him everyday. The day he got out sadly was the day I had to see my new therapist, Osamu. He wasn't the first therapist I've ever had; I had two more before him, one when my mom died and the other when my dad died. But ever since the day Naruto got shot, I've been getting nightmare or memories of that night. At first it was really bad; but then as I hung out with my friends and went on dates with Naruto more often, they have been decreasing.

I smiled at the memory of the last date I went on with Naruto. It truly had been fun; us racing down the slides to see who could get to the bottom first and seeing who could swing higher. Pushing the glass door open, I scanned through the parking lot to see Naruto sitting in the passenger side of my truck two rows down. He was waving and grinning like a little kid trying to get the attention of his mom, which made me laugh.

I jogged over towards the truck and opened the door. Hopping in, I started the car up. Turning my head towards him I said in a shy voice, "Hi. I hope you didn't mind waiting for-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips against my own. It was gentle, yet still just as passionate as any other kiss. Just as fast as it came, the kiss ended. "I don't mind waiting for you," Naruto said with his famous goofy grin on. I giggled.

"Well then, since you don't mind waiting for me, I have some shopping to do. Hanabi's birthday is next week," I said playfully with a wink. He pouted while mumbling something along the lines of 'why do girls shop so much?' With a smile on my face I drove off to the mall. _"This is one screwed up life I have." _I glanced at Naruto who was rambling on about the new ramen restaurant in town. _"But I wouldn't have it any other way."_

So there you have it! I can barely believe that it's done. I'm sorry it's short; but that's all I can think of. I'll probably post a new story soon. Thanks again for those who have R&R my story!


End file.
